The Mole: Mushroom Madness
by XVZY
Summary: BASED ON THE POPULAR TV SHOW - 10 contestants take part in a game show where the primary objective is to uncover a traitor - a mole - in their group while doing various physical and mental challenges. Knowing the mole's identity is crucial to winning the game. And thus the question remains - WHO IS THE MOLE?
1. Suspicious Starts

**Thank you for choosing to read this story! It's always appreciated! Also, PLEASE don't look at the others' reviews. They contain spoilers. Thank you, and good luck finding The Mole!**

* * *

><p>Monty Mole, the host of <em>The Mole<em>, looked out to sea where a boat was fast approaching. "Here come the contestants!", he told to the viewing audience. "They have all signed up to be the winner of 320,000 coins – except one. The saboteur. The double agent. The traitor. The mole. His or her job is to sabotage the efforts of the group. Knowing who he or she is, is vital to stay in the game. So the question is...who is the mole?"

Being a hydrofoil, by the time this speech had ended the boat had docked onto the port, and out stepped the ten contestants.

The first person wore a green cap and overalls, and had a thick mustache. He was instantly recognised by many.

**Luigi Mario**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Plumber/Hero

The second person was a tall, beautiful woman with a turquoise dress and a wand.

**Rosalina Star**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Galaxy guardian/kart racer

The third person was a toad with a blue mushroom cap with white spots.

**Toadbert Kinopio**

_Species: _Toad

_Occupation: _Royal scientist

The fourth person had a distinctive pink dress and a crown symbolizing royalty.

**Peach Toadstool**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Princess/sports star

The fifth person was a female Koopa with a unique pink shell, shoes and a green cap.

**Kylie Koopa**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Reporter

The sixth person had bulging muscles and an imposing body. Many of the competitors instantly recognized him as the champion of the Glitz Pit.

**Rawk Hawk**

_Species: _Hawk

_Occupation: _Professional wrestler

The seventh was a small, agile monkey.

**Diddy Kong**

_Species: _Monkey

_Occupation: _Strikers Captain

The eighth person was a light blue luma.

**Lumalee Lumabop**

_Species: _Luma

_Occupation: _Star child/Unemployed

The ninth person was a girl toad with unique pink mushroom-shaped plaits.

**Toadette Shroome **

_Species: _Toad

_Occupation: _Royal stylist/chef

The tenth and final person was just a regular clothed Koopa Troopa, albeit the bandage on his nose.

**Koops McShell**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Town mayor

* * *

><p>The contestants surveyed their surroundings. They were in some kind of sheltered bay, and a town could be seen on the other side. The boat instantly departed and the contestants were left figuring out what to do.<p>

"Now what?", moaned Toadbert, still in his lab coat. "I don't like it here."

"Well then why did you sign up!", asked Rawk Hawk loudly.

"Geez, don't be so angry", retorted the annoyed toad.

"Well quit being so annoying!", remarked Rawk Hawk, and started to show off his muscles to the others – especially the girls. "I'm a professional wrestler. I don't care what obstacles get thrown at me, I can handle it!"

"I know! You're like my biggest fan!", Toadette girlishly shrieked.

"How about we leave this for later and figure out what to do?", thought Rosalina, the star princess.

"I dunno. Wait for the host, I guess?", replied Koops.

"Yeah, lets wait for the host", concluded Luigi.

Right on cue, Monty Mole revealed himself to the contestants. "Welcome, contestants, to the latest season of _The Mole_! I am Monty Mole, and I am your host."

"Nice to meet you!", greeted Lumalee.

"Anyway, you will be competing together in various challenges both physically and mentally. If you succeed, money would be added to the team pot."

"Money? I wish Wario was here", Kylie sniggered.

"Too easy for me", boasted Rawk Hawk.

"It may _seem _easy", continued Monty, "but nothing could be further from the truth. For one of you is not what you think he or she is. He or she is a saboteur, a mole, and he or she was hired by us to deceive you; to ruin your money-making efforts."

There were many gasps.

"So I guess we'll need to figure out who this mole is? To stop him?", asked Rosalina.

"Yes, and that is not the only reason. You see, at the end of each episode, there would be a quiz on the identity of the mole. The competitor with the lowest score would be executed."

Rawk Hawk's grin had, by then, practically faded.

"So I guess we can't trust anybody?", said a disappointed Diddy.

"If you wish so, yes. Or you can form coalitions and alliances with other players. Its all up to you."

"When is our first challenge, then?", asked the eager Lumalee.

"I'm glad you asked. Right now!"

The sound of a helicopter could suddenly be heard by the contestants, and one of them noticed a speedy boat. A ladder made of rope was hanging from the chopper.

"Do we have to do what I think we have to do?", groaned Toadette.

"Dammit! And I thought this all had to do with strength and endurance!", complained Rawk Hawk. Many others laughed.

"It seems as if you guys have guessed it", said Monty Mole. "But just to clarify, for this challenge you will be on the boat travelling at high speeds, and your job would be to climb the ladder and onto the helicopter. For you to complete this challenge – which is worth10,000 coins – at least half of you have to climb to the top and not fall. But if even _one _of you decide not to compete, the challenge would be unsuccessful. Game over. 0 coins."

Toadette and Koops cringed at the thought.

"Oh, and one more thing. The fastest contestant to the top would receive an exemption."

"A _what?_"

"Basically, that means you are safe to the next round. The quiz doesn't apply to you if you receive it."

"I'm getting that exemption no matter what!", announced Rawk Hawk.

"Who is going first? Any volunteers?"

"I guess I'll go sooner or later", reasoned Luigi. "I'll be first, then."

And so Luigi was taken onto the boat and it sped off across the lake. The helicopter came and the rope was lowered. By using his legendary jump, he'd managed to jump to the third rope-rung before starting the journey up.

Despite the sea breeze blowing onto his face, Luigi progressed steadily. Soon, he was halfway up and despite almost slipping a couple of times, he'd managed to make it to the top.

"So there's one!", said Monty Mole. "Four more till you succeed."

Lumalee was next. The star child was as energetic as ever, but since she was so small she had to literally jump from one rung to the other. She had only made it to the second rung when the breeze brought her tumbling into the sea.

Strong, muscular Rawk Hawk then gave it a go. Fearlessly he clambered up, the flying ladder not giving him a bit of trouble, and he was soon at the top.

"Two at the top! Already!", said Monty Mole, clearly impressed.

**Challenge Update**

**Gone and succeeded: Luigi, Rawk Hawk**

**Gone and failed: Lumalee**

**Still to go: Rosalina, Toadbert, Peach, Kylie, Diddy, Toadette, Koops.**

Diddy Kong put his hand up next. The monkey made steady progress, but a careless move had him tumble to the bottom.

"I was that close!", said a wet, dripping Diddy. "That is so much harder than it looks! I'm practically exhausted!"

Koops reasoned with himself and also climbed up…before back falling down. He'd literally stayed on one rung for seven minutes before fatigue had finally taken over.

Soon, all the rest of the contestants were the less eager ones: the two princesses, the two toads and also Kylie Koopa.

No-one put their hand up; all were reluctant. "Thirty more seconds to decide before its game over!", said the host, Monty Mole.

Luigi was trying to keep the challenge alive. "Come on! It is not as hard as it looks!"

Ten more seconds. "Please! All our efforts will have been wasted!", pleaded Lumalee.

"And it would be all your fault!", accused Rawk Hawk. All the others glared at him.

"I-I'll g-go", stammered Toadette finally.

Monty Mole patted her on the back. "Congrats. It takes a lot of courage, you know." He led her onto the boat, and soon it was time for her to start the challenge.

"TO-DETTE! TO-DETTE!", the rest of the contestants yelled from the banks.

Urged on, Toadette stepped feebly onto the first rung…and almost lost her footing. Not only was the ladder blowing wildly, it was also incredibly slippery. She tried again, and by some miracle she succeeded.

"Way to go!", hollered Luigi. "Great job!"

Toadette then clambered onto the second rung, and soon she was on a roll. The water below just didn't seem like a threat anymore to the girl toad. She grinned widely and soon she was onto the chopper, being helped by the Koopa operators.

But as the rest of the challengers cheered, the mole cursed silently. No-one noticed it, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Update<strong>

**Gone and succeeded: Luigi, Rawk Hawk, Toadette**

**Gone and failed: Lumalee, Diddy, Koops**

**Still to go: Rosalina, Toadbert, Peach, Kylie.**

"Out of the four of you, at least two have to make it for the challenge to be successful!", said Monty. "And so far, the fastest is Rawk Hawk!"

"Yeah!", screamed the wrestler, and showed his muscles again.

Kylie Koopa the reporter then stepped onto the plate, although she needed a fair bit of convincing. She actually exceeded everyone's expectations and made it all the way to the top…beating Rawk Hawk's time in the process.

"Curse you!", hollered an angry Rawk Hawk. "I want that exemption!" Kylie just grinned sheepishly.

"Any more volunteers?", asked the host. There were none.

"We'll, thirty more seconds and…"

"I'll go", announced Rosalina finally. She took off her dress to reveal a skimpy cyan-coloured bikini inside, prompting several whistles from the males.

Rosalina, with her incredibly tall frame, found the individual rungs easy. But an extra-strong gust of wind swept her off-balance, and she tumbled to her fate.

"Two more!", said Monty, the host. "And one must make it to the top for the coins to be obtained!

Everyone stared at Toadbert and Peach, waiting for a response. "You go", said Peach to Toadbert. "You're probably the stronger climber."

And so, it was agreed. Toadbert didn't go very far, though – his short height was a huge disadvantage.

"And so everything rests in the hands of the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!", re-capped the literal mole and host. "Can she do it? We'll find out soon…but first, an ad break!"

**Challenge Update**

**Gone and succeeded: Luigi, Rawk Hawk, Toadette, Kylie**

**Gone and failed: Lumalee, Diddy, Koops, Rosalina, Toadbert**

**Still to go: Peach**

Peach was incredibly nervous as she started out, the boat cruising across Mushroom Bay. She knew that if she failed, although some would comfort her, others would suspect her to be the mole, such as Rawk Hawk. They would also dislike her and refuse to form a coalition with her – and being off the suspect list in this game is crucial. So determination outweighed fear as she made her way to the ladder.

Her first few steps were good and steady, and she was making excellent progress. The wind was a hindrance, no doubt, but not so much. She knew it would be hopeless to try and beat Kylie's time. She was doing it for the team.

Over the fifth and sixth rungs. Four left to go. Soon, four became three, and three became two. There was a sudden moment when she temporarily lost her footing, but she soon recovered and made it to the chopper.

**Team Pot**

**0 coins**

**+ 10,000 coins**

**= 10,000 coins**

**Exempted: Kylie Koopa**

The contestants were assembled at the bay again, and as a bus arrived to take them to their residence as Monty recapped. "So, contestants, did you witness any suspicious behavior today? You'd better remember it, and to help you with that are these books!

There were ten green books in total, each with the image of a Monty Mole on it.

"From now on, these are your diaries, and they are certainly the most useful tools. But wait, here comes our bus!"

A black bus showed up and all the contestants boarded. Rosalina sat with Lumalee, Rawk Hawk with her fan Toadette, Koops with Diddy, Toadbert with Peach and Luigi with Kylie Koopa. They all discussed the day's events.

"Maybe the Mole had already tried to sabotage this?", said Koops. "Or maybe he or she made it to the top, to avoid drawing suspicion to himself or herself. What are your thoughts?"

"I really don't know. Everyone seemed to be genuinely trying today. Rawk seems like the mole-ish type, but he made it to the top. Rosalina, on the other hand, with her height advantage, should have made it, but she didn't. Maybe it was because of weak strength, maybe because of bad luck. But its surely suspicious to me," said Diddy.

"I am writing that in my diary! Thanks!", said Koops.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Kylie discussed their thoughts.

"I think it is Rawk Hawk", stated Kylie matter-of-factly. "That loudmouth. I hate him."

"Well, he _is _Rawk Hawk", rebutted Luigi. "He's always like that. Lumalee is simply too short, but Diddy, Koops and Rosalina should've made it. They're on my suspect list for now. Toadette and Peach are definitely off though, no-one expected them to do it but they did."

"Or maybe deep down they knew they'll succeed, since they're the mole, and so they faked it?"

"That is most certainly a thought."

Rosalina and Luma were sharing their thoughts at another row.

"The mole? Who is the mole? Isn't that the question everyone is asking?", laughed Rosalina.

"Yeah, well…I thought you could provide some information", admitted Lumalee, the light-blue star child.

"You're not exactly _off _my suspect list", Rosalina reasoned. "I think it is only fair that I don't tell you all of my thoughts, in case you can use it against me."

"True, true", muttered Lumalee.

Toadbert and Peach sat together.

"I would like to thank you, Peach, for practically saving our challenge. You're definitely off my suspect list for now," commended Toadbert.

Peach was inspecting her diary. "Cool, this is like the journal I always carry around with me on trips!" Suddenly, a piece of paper fell out. "What the!"

_Who is the mole? Where is he or she? No clues should be ignored. _

"Just another useless clue", Peach said, tossing it away.

"So, on top of figuring out where we are, looking for the mole, completing the challenges and not getting executed, we now have to look out for clues!", laughed Toadbert.

"This was harder than I thought", muttered Peach.

Rawk Hawk and Toadette didn't talk much, except for occasionally sharing their suspects. "Most definitely Toadbert. He had the nerve to argue with me! Remember, I completed the challenge and he did not!", accused the hawk.

Toadette didn't want to point out that it wasn't actual arguing. "He's probably doubting you, ya know."

"So what? You got a problem?"

"Seriously, Rawk, you don't have to try and offend all the contestants! You have to form coalitions sooner or later."

The bus came to a halt outside a grand building on the outskirts of Toad Town. All the contestants stepped off and saw a bright neon sign: _Mushroom Hotel._

"And this", said the host, being the last to step off the bus, "is where you will be staying! Two to a room. You'd better start choosing your roommates, or else I'll do it for you!"

And so it was decided:

_**Room 101: **__Diddy and Koops_

_**Room 102: **__Luigi and Peach_

_**Room 103: **__Rosalina and Lumalee_

_**Room 104: **__Toadette and Toadbert_

Which left the leftover contestants:

_**Room 105: **__Kylie and Rawk Hawk_

Dinner was served shortly afterwards, and then all the contestants retired to bed. Some wrote in their diaries, others instantly fell asleep, knowing that there would be another challenge on the next day. Many wondered what it would be like, except for the mole.

The mole.

**Who do you, readers, think is the mole? Reviews please!**


	2. Shooting the Mole

Most of the contestants were up at dawn, curiosity getting the better of them, but others had to be called up by staff.

"Welcome, contestants, to the second day of _The Mole_!", greeted Monty. "Today contains _two _challenges. Tomorrow? The first execution! I hope you have your suspects!"

"But what is the first challenge?", asked Lumalee.

But Monty Mole instead waddled out to the same black bus from before, and asked the contestants to get on. The trip was mostly in silence, except for some sharing their opinions on the mole of course. Toadette showed her drawings which she had scribbled onto her diary, whilst Lumalee rambled on about the last season's events (she being an avid follower of the show).

They were led to a giant maze.

"Oh, the navigation challenge! But isn't it meant to be done at night?", asked Lumalee.

"That's where you're wrong! It may be the same maze, but it is a different challenge altogether!"

"Oh." But she instantly perked up. "A new adventure, then!"

Monty Mole pointed to several paintball markers (also known as paintball guns) – there were ten each.

"Paintball", Luigi said dully.

"Yes, you are right! You ten are a team, and you will be facing off against three **professional **paintball players", explained Monty, pointing to a sledge bro, a pianta and a noki. They waved, and they all had paintball gear on. "You have to hit all of them. However", he continued, "you only have three paintballs. If you fire all of them, you are out. If you get hit by the opposition, you are also out. The only way to win is to get all the professionals and be left with at least a player. This challenge is worth **20,000 coins**."

"Ten against three eh?", said Rawk Hawk, flexing his muscles again. "That doesn't seem too hard."

"Remember, those guys are _professionals_", reminded Diddy.

"Wait, I have a question", said Rosalina. "What if you hit your teammate?"

"Then your teammate is out. See, this gives the mole the opportunity to sabotage the game."

"How many paintballs do the professionals have?"

"An unlimited amount."

"Why must you make these challenges so hard!", complained Luigi.

"Because this is _The Mole!_", answered the host. Many laughed.

"Enough with this mole talk already! Lets head in!", said the impatient Rawk.

And so the contestants all headed into the maze. After they were all stationed, the professionals went in also.

* * *

><p>Toadette and Toadbert decided to team up; Toadbert would try to hit the professionals, Toadette would act as backup.<p>

Faint footsteps could be heard approaching the two toads. Toadbert was not sure whether it was a professional or contestant and peered out.

BANG.

Toadbert got hit.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!", screamed Toadbert, and a device on his clothes started fizzing out red smoke. A paratroopa instantly swooped in and carried him out of the maze.

Toadette let loose her first paintball. It was the pianta who had brought down Toadbert, but he realized that something was amiss and ducked, and so the paintball missed. She decided to remain stationary and see what would happen.

Rawk Hawk was by himself at the edge of the maze. Scanning the three paths which a professional could come from, he saw movement and fired…

…at Diddy Kong.

"YOU IDIOT!", screamed Diddy when he saw his attacker. His device also started to give smoke and the paratroopa came.

Unfortunately, the sledge bro attacker had crept up behind Rawk Hawk and took him out also. Three down.

**Challenge Update (Brackets indicate number of paintballs)**

**In the maze: Luigi (3), Rosalina (3), Peach (3), Kylie (3), Lumalee (3), Toadette (2), Koops (3)**

**Out: Toadbert, Diddy, Rawk Hawk**

**All the professionals are still in the maze.**

Peach, Lumalee and Rosalina kept guard together. They were at a junction where four paths crossed. They had tried to get a fourth person to guard the last path, but Kylie refused and they saw no-one else.

Suddenly, there was an onslaught of paintballs. Peach got hit, Lumalee and Rosalina fired back which sent the attacker (the noki) diving out of the way. They thought it was too risky to stay there and ran for it (both had only one paintball left).

Koops was right near the entrance of the maze. He knew there were already four out (since the paratroopa always swept past him) and knew he had to keep his guard. Suddenly, he saw movement _both _to his right and left.

An ambush!

He fired right at the sledge bro, who was too big a target and got hit instantly. But the pianta which had crept up behind shot Koops out as well.

Luigi was situated in a dead end, which he thought was the safest place to be, and so far he hadn't saw any of the professionals yet. Kylie had crept past but he had luckily not fired. Out of anxiety, his knees were wobbling and his marker trembled.

There was sudden movement up ahead, and he let loose two of his paintballs. His attacker fled instantly. He ran out of his place to find somewhere else to hide, only to be ambushed and taken out by the Noki. But the Noki fell shortly afterwards, for Kylie Koopa was right behind him.

**Challenge Update (Brackets indicate number of paintballs)**

**In the maze: Rosalina (1), Kylie (2), Lumalee (1), Toadette (2)**

**Out: Toadbert, Diddy, Rawk Hawk, Peach, Koops, Luigi**

**Professionals: Only the Pianta left.**

Rosalina and Lumalee didn't know how many professionals were still standing in the maze, their only priority was to not get hit. They found a relatively isolated area at the end of the maze and decided to stand guard there.

Meanwhile, Kylie was still prowling for more professionals to shoot down. She didn't know whether there were two or one attackers left. She just wanted the challenge to succeed.

Toadette had already lost Toadbert, and so she did not have a partner. She was also on the move, trying to find someone else. She and Kylie bumped into each other, and managed to get each out in the process.

* * *

><p>Outside the maze, the contestants were having a conversation when Kylie and Toadette were also brought before them.<p>

"She shot me! She's the **mole!**", accused Toadette at Kylie Koopa.

"Me? The mole? For your information, it was I, Kylie Koopa, who managed to bring the noki down!"

"Peach! Do you remember how many paintballs Rosalina and Lumalee have left?", asked Luigi.

"Only one each", she said glumly.

Diddy Kong, Koops and Toadbert were also having a conversation.

"I think it is Rawk Hawk that is the mole", said Diddy, pointing to Rawk who was flexing his muscles in front of a disinterested Peach. "It was _blatantly _obvious that I was not a professional or potential attacker, and yet he shot me! Were you guys killed by him also?"

"Nope, I got ambushed by two professionals", said Koops. "I managed to get one out, though."

"I got shot by the Pianta", explained Toadbert. "Although I believe that Rawk Hawk to be a rather dodgy character as well."

"I don't think so."

Both Diddy and Toadbert looked at Koops, who blurted it out.

"And why not?", demanded Diddy.

"He just seems so like the mole that it just couldn't be true!"

Toadbert said thoughtfully, "You do have a point there. Maybe shooting down Diddy was just an accident. Who is on your suspect list, then?"

Koops flicked his diary. "I don't have any, I only wrote down what Diddy told me on the bus yesterday."

* * *

><p>The pianta had managed to sneak up on Rosalina and Lumalee. As he moved out into the open, it was Lumalee who saw it first.<p>

"Rosalina! Behind you!", the star child screamed, and stood up to run. Unfortunately, Lumalee got Rosalina out with her final paintball as a mistake.

"Oh my god! Rosalina, I'm so sorry!", said the luma, before getting taken out by the pianta as well. The paratroopa came and picked up the final two contestants from the maze.

Monty Mole saw what was happening and waddled up to the players. "You guys know what that means, right?", he asked.

"We don't get the coins", muttered Diddy and Luigi together.

"That's right. Although you were really pretty close on this one."

**Team Pot**

**10,000 coins**

**+ 0 coins**

**= 10,000 coins**

**Possible: 30,000 coins**

**Exempted: Kylie Koopa**

* * *

><p>Lunch was a delicious feast served by Peach's royal cooks at her own castle. The contestants were all seated at a long table.<p>

"I hope you all have your suspects list, for remember, the first execution is tomorrow!", reminded Monty, host and literal mole. "Before the second challenge starts, you have 1 hour which you can relax in your rooms at the Mushroom Hotel."

**[Room 101: Diddy and Koops]**

"Like I said before, Rawk Hawk is mostly definitely the mole for me."

"Is that what you're going to answer in the execution?", asked Koops, still writing in his diary. He had already written three entire pages.

"What are you writing, Koops?", asked the curious monkey.

"Oh, nothing. Just what happened today."

_**Diddy: **__Rawk Hawk is definitely mole-like to me. Lumalee also shot Rosalina, but that was an actual tense situation and I truly believe that to be an accident._

_**Koops: **__Mole? I still really don't know. I was shot by an actual professional, and all tried their best at yesterday's challenge. Sadly, my suspect list is still blank. I'm gonna bring my diary to record suspicious behavior this afternoon. Help me..._

**[Room 102: Luigi and Peach]**

"So Princess, whose on your list? We seem to be the innocents here. No-one doubts us, but we aren't doubting anyone – or at least we don't tell anyone who we doubt. Your thoughts?"

"This is really very puzzling. Rawk Hawk seems mole-ish, I'm sure everyone thinks that. I'm sure no-one has said this before, but what if Kylie got the exemption to stop 'actual' contestants from getting it?"

"But then…why did she shoot a professional today?"

"It may be because she was avoid suspicion, but there is also another likely possibility – remember Koops was also in the area. Maybe she was aiming for _Koops, _but got the noki instead!"

"I've never thought of it that way! I'm most definitely writing it in my diary!"

_**Luigi: **__Peach's point of view is really very intelligent. I'll keep an eye on Kylie, Rawk and also Lumalee, who shot Rosalina today._

_**Peach: **__Is Kylie the mole? Maybe, maybe not. I'm really scared of that execution…_

**[Room 103: Rosalina and Lumalee]**

"Once again Rosalina, I'm _really _sorry. I was aiming for the pianta, I swear!"

"I know, Lumalee", replied the star princess, rubbing the star child's head. "You're not on my suspect list, anyway."

"Then who is? Mine is mainly composed of Rawk Hawk."

"That is what everyone thinks, doesn't it? He _tried _to get the exemption, in order to stop the contestants, but Kylie eventually overcame him. He also shot Diddy."

"That is what everyone thinks, isn't it?", said Rosalina. "This is hard!"

_**Rosalina: **__As I said, Rawk Hawk is my main suspect, for those reasons. Or maybe it was Kylie? Luigi hasn't done anything – is he about to strike?_

_**Lumalee: **__I'm really lost here. Maybe I'll go with Rosalina; Rawk Hawk._

**[Room 104: Toadette and Toadbert]**

"So, Toadette", began the blue-capped Toad, "Who do you think is the Mole?"

"Being one of the people who made it to the top of the first challenge, I needed a bit of convincing but, as you can remember, soon I was going steadily. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and yet some failed. I know you are not the mole, and for Lumalee it is practically impossible for her. No, my suspects are Rosalina, Diddy and Koops."

"Interesting."

_**Toadbert: **__Everyone has suspects except me! Dammit, I am hopeless!_

_**Toadette: **__I believe the mole is doing a very good job of hiding himself or herself. My suspicions are only really vague._

**[Room 105: Kylie and Rawk Hawk]**

Kylie sat on the opposite side to Rawk Hawk. On the day before, she had called Rawk a 'loudmouth' and said that she hated him. Rawk still looked down on the other contestants, and had not shared much of his thoughts or formed any coalitions yet.

_**Kylie: **__Why oh why am I stuck with him! At least I have an exemption…I shouldn't complain…_

_**Rawk Hawk: **__Heh, I'm making it to the final no matter what! And everyone would feel the RAWWWWWWWK! The mole? Oh…umm…maybe Diddy? He's awfully angry at me…_

And so after one hour the contestants met at the front of the hotel. Monty was not there, but a note was:

_This is not an official challenge. I have hidden myself in this hotel, and it is your job to find me. Don't want to? Well, I have an exemption…_

"Another exemption!", said Toadette. "But this building is pretty big! Where to look, where to look…." And with that, she scrambled off.

Luigi immediately started opening storeroom closets, to no avail. The literal mole was no-where to be found. The green plumber groaned and went up to the next floor.

Peach had the idea of asking the hotel's occupants to see whether they had seen him. Most were freaked with the princess coming to visit, causing her to lose valuable time.

Toadette searched the kitchen and the garden outside the building. Monty was not there.

Toadbert looked around a storage area Luigi hasn't been to yet, and saw a dumbwaiter that had been partly opened. Peeking inside, he was surprised to see his host.

"Congratulations! You found me!", greeted Monty Mole warmly. "And that means…

"…I got an exemption!"

"That is correct! Here it is! Now, off to our next challenge!"

Monty and the other contestants soon all gathered at the front of the hotel. Their method of transportation was once again the black bus.

**Exempted: Kylie Koopa, Toadbert Kinopio**

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is the mole? Reviews, please!<strong>


	3. Taking the Plunge

All the players talked silently during the trip; everyone knew that for one of them this challenge would be their last. Kylie and Toadbert were a bit happier, of course: exemptions certainly helped them lighten their moods.

Monty Mole suddenly surprised everyone, interrupting the dull and uneventful trip by taking out three wooden boxes.

"In one of these boxes, is a '+1' card", he explained. "Basically this means that you will get an extra mark in the first elimination."

Most of the players were clearly intrigued. "However, in another lies the '-1' card. This means the opposite. In the third box is nothing."

"There are three boxes, and ten of us. Who will be choosing?", questioned Diddy.

"Volunteers only. I need three volunteers. Put your hand up if you want to try."

The arrogant Rawk Hawk, the eager Lumalee , Luigi and Koops all put their hand up. Lumalee then backed down, however.

"Ah yes, it seems as if we have our three!", announced Monty Mole. "Rawk, you can go first."

"I would like the middle one." At that, Monty opened the middle box to reveal...nothing. Rawk just sat down quietly, there could be worse outcomes.

"Luigi, if you may." Luigi picked the right box, which turned out to be...the '-1' card.

"No!", said the plumber and sat down back onto his bus seat bitterly, some other contestants tried their best to comfort him. Koops was extremely happy at getting a '+1'.

The bus stopped soon. They were outside a large white domed building. "This is the Mushroom Diving Arena", explained Monty. There were several toads and shy guys outside with diving gear, walking through the entrance. "Everyone has to dive for this challenge to be successful. Additionally, five of you have to dive from the ten metre mark, whilst the other five dives from the 5 metre mark of course. Any questions?"

"How much is this challenge worth?", piped up Luigi.

"It depends. If there's the situation above which I just described, this challenge is worth 5,000 coins. But if _everyone _dives from the ten metre platform, 10,000 coins would be added to the team pot."

"Extra coins, eh?"

Toadette worried all the way to the diving platforms; she was _very _scared of heights. Toadbert tried to reassure her, but she was sure that it'll take a miracle for her just to attempt the five metre dive, let alone the ten metre one.

"So, will it be 5,000 or 10,000 coins? Or none at all?", asked the host.

"Its 10,000 coins, of course!", replied Rawk Hawk loudly. "If I can handle the Glitz Pit, I can handle this!" He pumped his muscles again. This motion was really starting to irritate many of the contestants.

"And sure can I!", agreed Lumalee. A couple of others also nodded their heads.

Toadette didn't know whether to object or to go along.

Meanwhile, Rawk Hawk would be the first to dive. The strong wrestler climbed the ladder all the way to the top platform and instantly jumped down, splashing some annoyed toads in the pool.

"Who will be next?"', asked Monty.

"Me! Me! Me!", shouted the light blue star child, and also went to the top platform. She too jumped down easily, causing a much smaller splash this time.

* * *

><p>At the edge of the pool, Kylie and Rosalina talked. They had their towels with them.<p>

"Kylie, who do you think is the mole? I at first thought Rawk Hawk, but now I am stuck", said Rosalina.

"Yeah, I'm also in a dead end", grumbled Kylie. "And you aren't even roommates with him – god, that guy is annoying! Hopefully he'll be the mole's first victim...he also seems really pissed and is rambling on and on about how Diddy is doubting him for no reason. Although it feels bad to be shot by your teammate, that monkey _is _overreacting."

"So you think that Diddy is the mole?"

"Nope. He just seems to want to win. I just think he's overdoing it to an extent."

By then, the third and fourth divers, Luigi and Koops, had jumped down, and Diddy was on his way up.

"So Toadette, you wanna go next?", asked Toadbert. The girl toad shook her head a couple of times, plaits flying madly. "Peach?"

The mushroom princess was holding a towel close to her; it was cold. "Nope. Why the hell isn't the heater on, anyway!"

There was a shrieking noise as Diddy plunged into the water. He soon resurfaced just as Rosalina began her descent. Another big splash.

**Challenge Update**

**Gone: Rawk Hawk, Lumalee, Luigi, Koops, Diddy, Rosalina**

**Still to go: Kylie, Toadette, Peach, Toadbert**

Once again, the players were faced with the dilemma of no-one wanting to try. Toadbert hesitantly put his hand up next, and soon he went down again.

"I recommend it, you guys. It is actually quite fun", said the wet and dripping toad. His mouth was full of water.

Monty waited for the trio to answer. "Next?"

"You go, Peach", said Toadette silently.

"No t-thanks!", said Peach, still clutching her towel.

"Thirty seconds!", announced the literal mole.

"Honestly, you go! I'll be right behind you!"

"But –"

"Alright, _I'll _go!", said Kylie with a groan. She took off her cap and slowly progressed up to the ten metre jump. "Here goes nothing!", she said, and screamed as she fell in cannonball-style.

After more arguing, Peach eventually gave in. Of course, that finally left Toadette, alone and trembling at the top. She shivered violently, her fear of heights and water getting the better of her, and despite Monty's warnings and the encouragement of the crowd she just could not get herself to jump.

"Ten more seconds!", said Monty.

"Go, Toadette! Its easy!", said Toadbert. "And fun!", added Lumalee. "Please!", continued Koops.

It was the final two seconds. Toadette closed her eyes, walked up to the edge of the platform and...

...

...

...did not jump. The other competitors screamed in fury.

"What the HELL!", shouted Rawk Hawk angrily, causing Toadette to break into tears. "Hey! No need for that! You've upset her", argued back Rosalina.

"What is your problem, **mole!**", angrily accused Diddy. "The saboteur strikes again", Koops cursed under his breath.

"Shut it, you guys!", said Toadbert, keeping an arm on the other toad. "There, there. No need to cry. All is forgiven, I promise you."

The dejected contestants walked their way back to the bus, where the Koopa driver picked them up. Monty cleared his throat and made an announcement:

"Attention, contestants! There is something which I want to remind you!"

"What is it?", everyone groaned. "Your first quiz and elimination is today!"

Everyone wailed even loader.

Toadette saw all eyes on her as the bus drove back. She had no doubt that many of them would answer her to be the mole. Was that good or bad? She had no idea...

"First paintball...now this", sighed Diddy to Koops. "I wonder what is next..."

"Yeah, I wonder", agreed the green-shelled Koopa. "Hmmm, I remember that language barrier test-thingy on the previous season of _The Mole_. Maybe we'll get that?"

However, no-one knew. Except for the mole.

**Team Pot**

**10,000 coins**

**+ 0 coins**

**= 10,000 coins**

**Possible: 40,000 coins**

Lunch was eaten at a store which served Sarasalandian cuisine. The contestants all wondered of the execution coming up so soon.

"Humph, we only succeeded in one of the three challenges", said Kylie, twisting some spaghetti with her fork.

"Yeah, better luck next episode, I suppose", said Lumalee. The star child didn't each much, which was expected of course.

The contestants were led into a room with paint peeling of the walls and a laptop placed atop a small wooden table. On it was the quiz the contestants had to take. The first execution was ready.

The questions were:

**1. Did the mole make it to the top of the first challenge?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Koops: Good thing I wrote down in my diary who made it and who didn't, otherwise I would've forgotten...]

**2. Is the mole male or female?**

**- Male**

**- Female**

[Diddy: Five males and five females? That is pretty even, I guess.]

**3. What room is the mole residing in?**

**- Room 101**

**- Room 102**

**- Room 103**

**- Room 104 **

**- Room 105**

**4. What the mole receive?**

**- An exemption**

**- A '+1'**

**- A '-1'**

**- The mole did not receive anything**

**5. How many paintballs did the mole have left when he or she was caught out in the second challenge?**

**- 3**

**- 2**

**- 1**

**- 0**

**6. Did the mole hit their teammate in the second challenge?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

**7. Did the mole successfully dive in the third challenge?**

**- Yes **

**- No**

[Toadette: I'm kinda lucky I got this question. I'm the only one in that second category...]

**8. What is the species of the mole?**

**- Human**

**- Toad**

**- Koopa Troopa**

**- Hawk**

**- Monkey**

**- Luma**

[Peach: There's three humans and only one hawk, monkey and luma. Hmmm...]

**9. What is the mole's occupation?**

**- Plumber/hero**

**- Galaxy guardian/kart racer**

**- Royal scientist**

**- Princess/sports star**

**- Reporter**

**- Professional wrestler**

**- Strikers captain**

**- Star child/unemployed**

**- Royal stylist/chef**

**- Town Mayor**

[Luigi: I have no idea. I'm still afraid that '-1' would cost me.]

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**- Luigi Mario**

**- Rosalina Star**

**- Toadbert Kinopio**

**- Peach Toadstool**

**- Kylie Koopa**

**- Rawk Hawk**

**- Diddy Kong**

**- Lumalee Lumabop**

**- Toadette Shroome**

**- Koops McShell**

* * *

><p>"And thus, the first execution begins", said Monty Mole. "We'll handle the exemptions first." And so Kylie and Toadbert came forth and their names were typed onto the laptop:<p>

**KYLIE KOOPA**

...

**EXEMPTED**

Kylie walked back with a large grin on her safe. She had been guaranteed a place in the next round.

**TOADBERT KINOPIO**

...

**EXEMPTED**

Toadbert also grinned widely. He gave the other contestants a thumbs up as he passed.

"And so, the real executions begin. Your name would be called randomly, and I will type your name in. Afterwards, the computer would either show a green dot or a red picture of the mole. If it is the green dot, you are safe. If it is the red mole, you are his or her first victim. Any questions? No? Well, let us begin!"

"Peach!", Monty called. The princess flinched at her name and watched on in anxiety as her name was put in:

**PEACH TOADSTOOL**

...

...

**GREEN**

The princess breathed a sigh of relief as the host called "Diddy." Diddy was equally as nervous.

**DIDDY KONG**

...

...

**GREEN**

Diddy did a dance after he found out his result. "Rosalina", was the next call.

**ROSALINA STAR**

...

...

**GREEN**

"Yes!", shouted Rosalina. "I'm through, I'm through!" The host then typed in a new name, "Rawk Hawk."

**RAWK HAWK**

...

...

**GREEN**

"Oh yeah! Feel the RAWWWWWK!, everybody! Wooh-hoo!", he said, punching his fist in the air a couple of times. Monty then continued and said "Luigi."

**LUIGI MARIO**

...

...

**RED**

"What? NO!", shouted Luigi, and covered his face. The other contestants looked on in shock and horror, and gave genuine faces of sympathy.

"That '-1' card really hurt him", Koops whispered to Diddy. The monkey nodded solemnly.

"Luigi, I'm sorry to inform you that you must leave immediately. Pack your bags, and lets go."

Luigi shuffled out of the room. "Sorry, bro", said Toadbert, and patted him on the back.

* * *

><p>Monty Mole was to be found with Luigi outside the Mushroom Hotel as the cameras started rolling. A taxi was not needed, since Luigi lived just two streets away in Toad Town.<p>

"You did enjoy your time here, right Luigi?", asked the host.

"Oh yes, of course. I enjoyed it very much. I'm gonna watch every episode of the Mole from now onwards to see what is going on!"

"Cool. And one more thing: you would be invited back as part of the audience when the mole is revealed in the finale."

"Nice!"

"And thus, viewers, ends our interview with the mole's first victim. Thank you, and good night!"

* * *

><p>On the next day, the competitors woke early.<p>

_**Peach: **__No-one suspected Luigi to be the mole at all. It is really sad to see the hero of the kingdom leave. Its a funny feeling to have the bed next to you empty; I miss him._

_**Koops: **__He wasn't even on my suspect list, so this execution didn't narrow it down at all..._

_**Diddy: **__I think this is a pretty good wake-up call for us. It is even more important to know who is the mole now._

_**Toadbert: **__That was HARD. I'm so thankful I got an exemption!_

**_Lumalee: _**_I'm scared that I might be the mole's next victim._

The competitors waited in the lounge for Monty Mole to appear. The literal mole often woke up late, so this was no surprise to them. They just didn't want to replay the finding mini-challenge again.

Koops and Diddy conversed at the end of the lounge. The mole was still out there – or in the lounge, to be more precise.

Lumalee and Rosalina were also talking. Rosalina however found a piece of paper stuck inside.

_**Next challenge: Bob-ombs and bub-ulbs...**_

"I only know bob-ombs", said Rosalina. "Hopefully we won't be caught in some stupid cross-breeding experiment."

"A bub-ulb is a totally different species", explained Lumalee. "But do you think we shall show the other competitors?"

"Well for all I know we could be giving it to the mole, right?", thought Rosalina. "Isn't that a bit risky? I don't want to talk about this until I figure out what the next challenge is, anyway."

"Sure, Rosalina."

Finally, Monty Mole stepped into the room. "Alright, contestants! You'd better get packing, for the next challenge is located at...Flower Fields!"

A couple of players groaned. They had never been to Flower Fields, which was only a couple of kilometres from Petalburg. "Now, let's go!", finished Monty.

* * *

><p><strong>Is the identity of the mole a bit more clear now? Maybe not... What do you the next challenge is? Do you think a player would ruin the challenge for his or her teammates in order to earn an exemption? Please review!<strong>


	4. Feeling for Flowers at Flower Fields

**PLEASE READ: I've changed the total amount of coins from "1,000,000" to "320,000" after doing a quick calculation. I've changed it in all my chapters, I just wanted to let everyone know.**

**ALSO PLEASE READ: In my version of the mole, no money is offered during mini-challenges – only exemptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>REMAINING CONTESTANTS (AFTER FIRST EXECUTION)<strong>

**Rosalina Star**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Galaxy guardian/kart racer

**Toadbert Kinopio**

_Species: _Toad

_Occupation: _Royal scientist

**Peach Toadstool**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Princess/sports star

**Kylie Koopa**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Reporter

**Rawk Hawk**

_Species: _Hawk

_Occupation: _Professional wrestler

**Diddy Kong**

_Species: _Monkey

_Occupation: _Strikers Captain

**Lumalee Lumabop**

_Species: _Luma

_Occupation: _Star child/Unemployed

**Toadette Shroome **

_Species: _Toad

_Occupation: _Royal stylist/chef

**Koops McShell**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Town mayor

* * *

><p>The competitors trudged through a maze of flowers, the sweet scent reaching their noses as they made their way through to an old barn. It was heavily rusted and looked ancient. Two wide stone doors opened into it.<p>

Inside, the ground was covered in hay and numerous bob-ombs and bub-ulbs were scurrying around.

"Welcome, contestants, to the first challenge of episode two!", said Monty. "For this challenge, you will be blindfolded. As you can see, there are thirty-five bob-ombs and nine bub-ulbs roaming around this barn. You need to, with your hands, pick up the bub-ulbs. When they are picked up, our paratroopa here would take them outside. But if you pick up a bob-omb by accident, it would explode."

"Isn't that...erm...kinda dangerous?", enquired Peach.

"Nope. These bob-ombs here are special in that when they explode, they don't inflict damage and yet they still make their signature loud BOOM."

"For this challenge to be successful, all nine bub-ulbs have to be picked up. But if a total of five bob-ombs are picked, the game is over. This challenge is worth 20,000 coins."

"Sweet!", said Kylie. "Now lets head in!"

The were nine tight black blindfolds which were wrapped around the competitors' heads. Toadbert and Toadette then comically stumbled into each other and fell down, prompting laughs from some.

**START OF CHALLENGE**

Mario felt around with his hands; the first three things which he had felt were all round and had a fuse at the end. They all squirmed, though: making it especially hard. He then felt something with visible petals and a protruding nose – a bub-ulb, no doubt. 'It' (since Mario had no way of telling its gender blindfolded) was kicking madly and as Mario started to hold it up, it ran away.

Peach felt her way around the area. She was, so far, unsuccessful, and being the princess of a kingdom she was quite unaccustomed to catching living stuff. She sensed that something was nearby and leapt on it, holding it close.

**BOOM.**

The sound of the explosion shook the princess, she suddenly felt frightened. She was scared of repeating the process over again. "Four more bombs till this challenge is over", announced the host Monty Mole.

Toadbert was having a bit of trouble differentiating the two species from each other - being a scientist didn't help as much as he hoped it would - but at last he felt something which just could not be a bob-omb at all. He held the squirming plant-like creature up high for the paratroopa to collect.

"Eight more bub-ulbs to the end of this challenge!", said Monty.

Diddy scampered around the barn, knocking someone over but he didn't know who, and felt something. Confident, he lifted it up high...

**BOOM.**

It was another bob-omb.

* * *

><p>Things were not going well. Only one bub-ulb had been picked up, and two bob-ombs have exploded already, leaving only three chances.<p>

Rawk Hawk felt like an embarrassment, the able fighter and wrestler was having trouble cornering both bub-ulb and bob-omb alike. Kylie Koopa was also having difficulties of her own, feeling around blindly.

Toadbert had gotten lucky once again, however; he clasped another bub-ulb high and held the creature up. That meant he had already collected two.

Lumalee could not really get anything; with her short arms. But she had managed to feel a bub-ulb and had cornered it; and yelled to the remaining contestants that she had found one.

Rawk Hawk instantly came over, using his huge muscles to get the plant. The paratroopa instantly got it – six more 'till the finish.

Since there was less bub-ulbs now, the challenge had got harder. To make matters worse, Toadette had stumbled across a walking bomb, and it too exploded with a shattering **BOOM.**

* * *

><p>The chances were stacked up against the contestants. Everyone now took things more carefully, it wasn't long before another contestant – Koops – had succeeded to grasp one.<p>

Five left.

Kylie Koopa had finally managed to get her hands on a plant, she held it up triumphantly. But on the last moment, she accidently dropped the creature.

Peach dived on something which she did not know what it was, and prayed it was correct. Sure enough, there wasn't an explosion. Four bub-ulbs left.

There was then a scrabble as the fifth and sixth bub-ulbs were caught, by Toadette and Rawk Hawk respectively. This meant only - plant instead. Two were left, and the pressure was on. All the contestants were trying to win this challenge, something they have not done since the very first one. Eventually, the final two were got by Toadbert (his 3rd) and also Kylie Koopa.

The buzzer sounded, and all the contestants took their blindfolds off. They looked around, pleased with themselves. A celebration got underway shortly after.

"I certainly do not want to spoil the fun", announced Monty Mole, "but surely you have noticed a lot of suspicious behaviour today. Is the mole Diddy or Lumalee, who have not capture even one bub-ulb, although the former _did _get a bomb? Or was it Peach and Toadette, who also had trouble?"

All four contestants glared at the host angrily. Monty ignored those stares and continued. "Although I think we should congratulate Toadbert, who managed to trap _three _bub-ulbs, and was the deciding factor in today's game."

Everyone clapped and congratulated him – including the mole.

**Team Pot **

**10,000 coins**

**+ 20,000 coins**

**= 30,000 coins**

**Possible: 50,000 coins**

_**Toadbert: **__Rosalina did not get a bomb today, but she failed at collecting the bub-ulbs. I'm wasn't even sure where she was half the time. It is still sabotage, in my opinion..._

_**Diddy: **__No-one blames or doubts Lumalee, since her reason for failing the first and the former challenge is having limbs that are apparently too short. But think of it this way: wouldn't her body make her the perfect Mole, since it also gives her an excuse? And she also "accidently" got Rosalina in the second assignment. How suspicious..._

_**Rosalina: **__Diddy is the perfect mole since he sabotages subtly. He failed the first challenge and now this, both of which he should've made. Pretty suspicious, if you ask me._

_**Kylie: **__I've always suspected Rawk Hawk, but now I'm not so sure. He tried really hard today and managed to get two; beating me._

_**Peach: **__As I said to Luigi, I doubted Kylie for her exemption. And maybe, as I said last episode, she was aiming for Koops in the second challenge. Maybe she still is the mole - and on by suspect list - the mole doesn't really have to sabotage EVERY challenge to be successful..._

_**Koops: **__I'm probably one of the quietest players here; I'm not an attention-seeker like Rawk Hawk, I just try to win the game. I don't think that I have mentioned this, but I am in a coalition with my roommate Diddy. At least I'm not alone..._

Monty Mole gave the rest of the morning for the players to do whatever they like, as long as they stayed in the Flower Fields area. The girls - Peach, Kylie, Lumalee and Rosalina were conversing. Despite the fact that Peach doubted Kylie, she did not let that show. They hid in an especially deep patch of flowers; far away from spying eyes.

After a while. Rosalina then decided to use the bathroom, and made her way to the side of the barn. She noticed something rather peculiar on the ground:

_Congratulations! An exemption is located on the roof. Whether or not you take this is up to you. Be wary, however, that if you successfully retrieve it, 3,000 coins will be deducted from the team pot. Which is more important: exemption or teamwork?_

Rosalina's heart pounded, she did not want to sabotage the team's efforts and become labelled as the mole, but on the other hand an exemption could guarantee her a place in the next episode. Decisions, decisions...

* * *

><p>"We SUCK!", Toadbert pouted, "We have only have a bit more than half the possible amount of coins!" The two toads, as well as Diddy and Koops, were gathered right next to the barn, using stacks of hay as chairs.<p>

"I know!", agreed Toadette. "Let's just hope that the mole doesn't strike soo – WAIT, SOMEONE IS CLIMBING ONTO THE ROOF!", she shrieked.

"What!", asked Koops. But it was true, and that '_person_' was no other than Princess Rosalina.

Diddy grasped what was going on. "Get down here and explain your intentions!", he hollered. "Right now!"

Rosalina had found a really tall wooden ladder stuck to the interior of the barn, which she climbed to the very top. She was soon onto the heavily rusted tin roof, and right beside it was the telltale green card of an exemption.

She then hurried right back down – but not before Toadbert, Toadette, Diddy and Koops had cornered her at the bottom.

"What were you doing up there?", Diddy demanded.

"Erm-nothing, just checking out the scenery, yeah", Rosalina lied, hiding her exemption behind her back. "N-nothing, really."

"Can you please hold up your hands for us to see?", asked Koops in a nice way which she couldn't refuse, but Rosalina must. She did not like the way this conversation was going.

"And why do you want me to do that?"

"Just making sure, since you have no pockets or any other way to hide anything", Koops explained.

"O-okay", Rosalina stuttered, placing her card inside her long sleeve. As she held it out, she felt it slide down her arm.

"Nothing", muttered Diddy. "I'm very sorry for your trouble Rosalina, I apologise if I had frightened you. You can go n – WAIT!", he suddenly exclaimed. For the exemption card had fell out right between Rosalina's legs.

Rosalina instantly ran for it, the four others in hot pursuit. She ran and ran until she found Monty, studying some flowers quite a distance away from the barn.

"Monty! Monty! Here!", she huffed, handing the exemption into the host's hand. The four had slunk back now, defeated.

"Are you sure you want to use this?", asked the host, studying to see if the card was genuine. "Did you find this on the roof?" Rosalina nodded. "Are you positive you want to take this but disadvantage the team in the process?"

"Positive, monty."

"Alright then." He then got out a megaphone from who-knows-where. "ATTETION ALL CONTESTANTS OF _THE MOLE! _COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hopefully not another dang challenge", muttered Rawk Hawk as he walked. "I definitely agreed with you", said Koops.

When all the contestants were assembled, Monty Mole began his speech. "As you can see, Rosalina here has managed to get herself an exemption!" To further signify his point, the host waved the card in the air.

Everyone groaned. They groaned even harder when they were informed of their 3,000 coin loss.

**Team Pot**

**30,000 coins**

**- 3,000 coins**

**= 27,000 coins**

**Possible: 50,000 coins**

**Exempted: Rosalina Star**

"Which brings us to our second mini-challenge!", continued on Monty Mole.

"Wait, what? What was the 'first' mini-challenge then?", asked a confused Lumalee.

"The first was when you had to find me in the hotel. As you can see, the difference between mini-challenges and actual challenges is that you cannot obtain money during the mini-ones, but you can get exemptions."

"Cool, I'm glad the mole cannot really destroy this challenge. So, what is it?"

"It is nothing more than a simple game of dodgeball", chuckled Monty Mole. "Since Rosalina has already gotten an exemption, she does not need another one and thus she would be throwing at the very start of the game – but I can guarantee more would join her. It would be interesting to see who you aim the ball at, since you would obviously be more inclined to get out the players you dislike than the players you are on good terms with or coalition partners."

**START**

Rosalina threw the first dodgeball with as much force as she could muster, it hit no-one and thus she had to go and retrieve it. She then threw it at the closest Rawk Hawk, who dodged by rolling but managed to get Toadbert out behind him.

The second ball was then brought into play. By teaming up and throwing at the same time, they managed to get the slow Koops out was well.

The challenge then began to heat up. Diddy was just too agile to be hit, and so was Rawk Hawk, and Toadbert refused to get the struggling Toadette and Rosalina also did not want to remove the slow Lumalee, and Koops of course helped Diddy stay in the game as well. The third ball – the maximum – was then given to Koops, who launched a baseball-style throw which hit Peach fair and square.

"That hurt, you know!", said Peach, pointed to a small bruise. But Koops was getting into it, eliminating both Toadette and Lumalee with one shot.

"Did you _really _have to get her (Toadette) out?", grumbled Toadbert.

**Challenge Update**

**In: Kylie, Rawk Hawk, Diddy**

**Out: Rosalina, Toadbert, Peach, Lumalee, Toadette, Koops**

Two balls were launched at Rawk Hawk from the front, which he jumped up to dodge, but a third was thrown by behind which got the champion wrestler eliminated.

Kylie and Diddy were much more observant and kept all eyes on the ball at all times. The wary arms of some contestants were beginning to tire. But when Rawk Hawk got the ball, he powerfully slugged it right onto Kylie.

"Ouch! My arms! That really _hurt_, you know!", whinged Kylie.

_**Kylie: **__That throw did nothing to help my already bad impression of Rawk Hawk, and we're roommates! I'd like to have him eliminated – I confess that he just doesn't seem like the mole anymore, so I'm speaking of him as an actual contestant._

Diddy was very happy when he got his first exemption. "Through to the next round!", he said happily.

With that, the day's events were over. Monty Mole told the contestants that there was only two actual challenges in episode 2, and the second would take place tomorrow along with the next execution.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, the obvious question...who is the mole? Who do you think would get executed next? Please review!<strong>


	5. The Mole Strikes Again

**Sorry for the late chapter. I don't really have anything else to say...**

* * *

><p>It was morning and Monty Mole had yet to get up, so it was only out of pure boredom that the players decided to talk about their reasons for joining the show.<p>

"Me? I don't really know. Life on the observatory is pretty boring, so it was mostly for something to do", said Rosalina. "I could also refurbish it if I win this, the fountain dome is starting to get a bit rusted and some of the lamps aren't working either. After finding out a bit about this show I instantly applied and came right down. It was by some miracle that I managed to beat all the other entries and get in."

"And me too!", squealed Lumalee. "And I was not wrong! It is interesting to see how this show progresses. Anyone else?"

"I really needed a break from the castle", muttered Peach dreamily, "You know, the stress of running a kingdom was so great that Toadsworth signed me up. He wasn't wrong."

"So you came here because of another person?", asked Toadbert.

"Yup. Did you make that decision too?"

"Not really. I figured that if I won, me and Toadiko could have more than enough money to travel around the world a bit. Like everyone else here, I'm actually kinda bored with my job as royal scientist, and I have run out of stuff to test...and money, as well."

"As you guys know, I became the mayor of Petalburg shortly after I returned from Mario's adventure", began Koops. "One goomba over there showed me the advertisement, and he wished me to join. I was at first reluctant, but when half the town urged me to do the same, I had to give in!"

Then it was Diddy's turn to tell his tale. "Donkey Kong was on the previous season, and so naturally I wanted to be on this too. He didn't even get to the second round, though – I'm determined to do at least better than him."

"I thought the Glitz Pit was _way _too easy, and so I just joined to challenge myself! And beat everyone!", boasted Rawk Hawk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kylie: <strong>__I'm writing this down, you never know what would come up in the quiz. Sometimes the most unexpected things find their way in..._

_**Peach: **__I've been suspicious of Kylie all the way from the start, but now after thinking about it last night I believe Toadette is a better culprit. She failed the third challenge even when the first __was in reality much harder, and she didn't do a really good job of guarding Toadbert in the maze._

_**Toadette: **__I am highly suspicious of Rawk Hawk now...the mole doesn't have to hide it all. He knew that I was scared of heights, but announced that we'll use the highest diving board just the same! I'm still having nightmares of it... Of course, maybe he just wants the money, he did good in the bob-omb challenge and such...Maybe I'm overthinking it a bit? No, the mole is the most important thing in this game..._

_**Koops: **__As I mentioned earlier, I am quiet and a bit secretive, but really I am very observant. Being in a coalition with Diddy is very good, and I am satisfied until he gets eliminated I guess. I have finally got a suspect now, and that is Toadette. I know she is a bit scared of heights, but that scared? Maybe she is just pretending, as she had no trouble in the 1__st__ challenge...maybe that is what I'm gonna answer in the quiz this evening. _

* * *

><p>Monty Mole the host came into the room, and revealed that he was spying on the contestants. He then refused to talk nothing of the matter, only that they should hurry up and heads to their new challenge for the day.<p>

At their destination, Monty Mole explained the rules of the challenge. There were thirty boulders – fifteen coloured red and fifteen coloured green – at a pit, an incline in the middle and then at the end, seven deep holes – each marked with a player's name, with the exception of Rosalina's and Diddy's.

"For this challenge, you are to carry the boulders into the holes", started Monty Mole. "As you can see, there are fifteen red and fifteen green. Lets say that I carry a red boulder over and dump it into the hole marked 'Koops'. In today's elimination, due to that boulder Koops would get a '-1'. The opposite would happen if I instead threw in a green boulder. **You may not throw a boulder into your own hole**.This challenge ends when twenty-one boulders – three for each hole - of either colour are thrown into the holes, and the only way for this challenge – which is worth 20,000 coins - to be unsuccessful is if it is not completed under twenty minutes. The boulders would still count, however. Questions? "

Peach then put her hand up. "Why doesn't Rosalina and Diddy have holes with their name? Wouldn't that be unfair to us?"

"Because they are exempted, and thus points to them would be pointless. They would still have to participate, however."

And then, when all questions had been answered, the challenge started. Rawk Hawk and Diddy were the first ones to the pit. The wrestler instantly picked up a hefty red boulder and started carrying it.

"That idiot", whispered Kylie, "Always sabotaging."

By then, Koops and Diddy had both picked up green ones and started to carry then to their destinations. Rawk Hawk had already arrived, and at first he thought of putting it in 'Kylie' but then had second thoughts and instead threw it in 'Toadette'.

"Is that guy for real?", whimpered the girl toad. "Why would he do that?"

Koops threw his green boulder into Toadbert's hole, and Diddy did the same to his coalition partner. The two friends then went downhill, as the action continued.

The two toads and the Luma had yet to go anywhere with their rocks, whilst Rosalina and Kylie were the only females making steady progress. Rawk Hawk was already advancing with his second one (yet another red) and Peach had rolled hers to the bottom of the incline.

The hawk was so strong that he had already reached the top a second time, and threw his second red in...Toadette's hole again.

_**Rawk Hawk: **__I was still pissed at Toadette for not diving; making us lose a big sum of money. She deserved what she got._

"Why must he be so mean!", weeped Toadette, as she and Toadbert had finally started to get going. Rosalina, feeling a sorry for the girl toad, rolled her green into Toadette's pile also, filling it. Kylie was angry with Rawk Hawk's behaviour and so to pay him back she put a red in his hole.

**Challenge Update**

**Toadbert: +1**

**Peach: 0**

**Kylie: 0**

**Rawk Hawk: -1**

**Lumalee: 0**

**Toadette: -1 [FULL]**

**Koops: +1**

**Total boulders used: 6**

**Red boulders left: 12**

**Green boulders left: 12**

Diddy and Koops soon came back, with Peach with them. An annoyed Diddy threw his red into Rawk Hawk's pile too, whilst Koops rolled his green into Peach's (as the holes were placed alphabetically, he started to put one green into every one, having no favourite player except for the monkey). Peach helped Lumalee with one (still having Kylie on her list) green.

By then, the two toads had finally made it, Toadbert slightly ahead of Toadette, and gave his red to Rawk Hawk, too appalled with his feelings towards the other toad. Toadette rewarded him [Toadbert] with a green afterwards.

Whilst Lumalee still struggled to get one up, Rawk Hawk gave his third red to Toadbert as payback. Kylie Koopa got out her second boulder – a green – and helped Peach a bit, surprising her.

_**Peach: **__Maybe she is not the mole? Maybe it was wrong to doubt her? Or maybe not, since she did not know my suspicions towards her, and thus she had no real reason to be mean to me. She's still on my list for now, but not that strong of a suspect._

**Challenge Update**

**Toadbert: +1 [FULL]**

**Peach: +2**

**Kylie: 0**

**Rawk Hawk: -3 [FULL]**

**Lumalee: +1**

**Toadette: -1 [FULL]**

**Koops: +1**

**Total boulders used: 13**

**Red boulders left: 9**

**Green boulders left: 8**

Koops continued alphabetically and gave Kylie her first boulder – a green. Diddy gave Koops a second green, and Rosalina did the same to Lumalee.

"Five boulders left!", announced Monty, "And six minutes! Good luck!"

Rawk Hawk was not done with the reds, and gave another to Kylie, his roommate which he despised. The two toads and the mushroom princess then came to the top, all with greens - Peach giving one to Lumalee, Toadette to Kylie and Toadbert to Peach. With no options left, Diddy came back and gave green to Koops, thus ending the game.

**Challenge Results**

**Toadbert: +1 [FULL]**

**Peach: +3 [FULL]**

**Kylie: +1 [FULL]**

**Rawk Hawk: -3 [FULL]**

**Lumalee: +3 [FULL]**

**Toadette: -1 [FULL]**

**Koops: +3 [FULL]**

Peach, Lumalee and Koops were very happy, knowing they were practically safe to the next round. Toadbert and Kylie were reasonably satisfied, Toadette was now not so upset and Rawk Hawk was practically cursing.

**Team pot**

**27,000 coins**

**+ 20,000 coins**

**= 47,000 coins**

**Possible: 70,000 coins**

**Exempted: Rosalina Star, Diddy Kong**

"And now, the time has come to wrap this challenge up! Did you guys notice any suspicious behaviour? I know I did!", started Monty. "Most of you have obviously realised that Lumalee did not carry a single boulder – remember, there is a time aspect to this one as well!"

_**Diddy: **__Like I said before, Lumalee is the perfect mole with that body of hers. She hasn't even completed __**one **__challenge! How annoying, and yet she got a +3!_

"Or maybe it was Rawk Hawk, who only carried red boulders today? Was it sabotage?"

_**Kylie: **__Not really; more like sheer stupidity. Everyone knows that having coalitions is vital to this game; heck, even I hate him!_

The players wrote in their diaries on the way back, the prospect of having an execution that day was really daunting. Soon, the time had come for the elimination to begin and a laptop with a table and chair was laid outside the hotel. Nine chairs were prepared for the contestants at the side.

The questions were:

**1 .Where did the mole receive an exemption?**

**- On the roof**

**- The dodgeball match**

**- The mole did not receive an exemption**

[Rawk Hawk: I am standing on a knife's edge. I am miles behind the others, when it comes to points, and I have no real major suspect. I'm dividing my answers between three people.]

**2. How many bub-ulbs did the mole collect in the fourth challenge?**

**- 3**

**- 2**

**- 1**

**- 0**

**3. Did the mole find a bob-omb in the fourth challenge?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

**4. What room is the mole residing in?**

**- Room 101**

**- Room 102**

**- Room 103**

**- Room 104**

**- Room 105**

[Toadbert: Only Peach is in 102, and I don't think it is her.]

**5. What was the mole's score in the fifth challenge?**

**- [+3]**

**- [+1]**

**- [-1]**

**- [-3]**

**6. How many red boulders did the mole receive?**

**- 3**

**- 2**

**- 1**

**- 0**

**7. What is the mole's species?**

**- Human**

**- Toad**

**- Koopa Troopa**

**- Hawk**

**- Monkey**

**- Luma**

**8. Is the mole male or female?**

**- Male**

**- Female**

**9. What is the mole's occupation?**

**- ****Galaxy guardian/kart racer**

**- Royal scientist**

**- Princess/sports star**

**- Reporter**

**- Professional wrestler**

**- Strikers captain**

**- Star child/unemployed**

**- Royal stylist/chef**

**- Town Mayor**

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**- Rosalina Star**

**- Toadbert Kinopio**

**- Peach Toadstool**

**- Kylie Koopa**

**- Rawk Hawk**

**- Diddy Kong**

**- Lumalee Lumabop**

**- Toadette Shroome**

**- Koops McShell**

* * *

><p>The contestans assembled as Monty began:<p>

"Unbelievable, gentlemen! We have two people all tied up a last place, and you know what this means, right?"

"The one with the slower time goes!", said Lumalee.

"That is correct, Lumalee! Now, let's begin – and we shall handle the exemptions first!" At that, Rosalina and Diddy came up to the laptop.

**ROSALINA STAR**

...

**Exempted**

Rosalina nodded with a sigh of relief and walked back to her chair, as Diddy handed in his exemption card afterwards.

**DIDDY KONG**

...

**Exempted**

Due to this, the seven contestants left now had a real chance of being eliminated. Monty then started announcing names randomly. "Toadbert!", was the first call. The blue-capped toad handed his answers nervously.

**TOADBERT KINOPIO**

...

...

**GREEN**

Toadbert punched his fist in the air. "Rawk Hawk!"

"He's gone", muttered some of the contestants.

**RAWK HAWK**

...

...

**GREEN**

There were several astonished cries. Rawk Hawk at first couldn't believe it, and then walked back with his head held up high. Soon, it was Peach's turn.

_**Kylie: **__Get a -3 and yet still survive? How mole-ish can you get?_

**PEACH TOADSTOOL**

...

...

**GREEN**

The princess walked back happily, and sat down. "Toadette!"

**TOADETTE SHROOME**

...

...

**RED**

* * *

><p>A look of dejection crossed Toadette's face. Many competitors were really sorry for her, and she got her belongings and trudged out. Soon after, Monty and Toadette could be seen outside the hotel.<p>

"So Toadette, what are your thoughts on _The Mole_? Was it an interesting experience?"

"Very interesting indeed, Monty! It was really fun. I'm just sad that I couldn't progress further and that the coalition is broken."

"Coalition?"

"Yep. Although we never said it aloud, it was blatantly obvious that me and Toadbert were in a coalition. Anyways, I wish Toadbert the best of luck, and I hope he makes it much further than me!"

"Thank you, Toadette, and I hope this is something you would never forget!", Monty then turned towards the camera. "That is it for tonight. The mole is still at large, and has already eliminated two contestants. Who would be next? Don't miss the next episode of _The Mole!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, the same question…who do you think is the mole? Please review!<strong>


	6. Smart, Speedy and Stupid

**Sorry for the late update, the chapters of this story are twice as long as a typical chapter from me. There's also too clues to the mole's identity. I know they're meant to be hidden...but those are _really _obvious...*gets shot by angry person* They just have to be figured out, which probably won't be too hard...**

**Sorry that this is a bit below standard, its a bit rushed. I know, after a LONG wait this chapter finally gets uploaded and I say it is rushed...o.0 Anyways, enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>REMAINING CONTESTANTS (AFTER SECOND EXECUTION)<strong>

**Rosalina Star**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Galaxy guardian/kart racer

**Toadbert Kinopio**

_Species: _Toad

_Occupation: _Royal scientist

**Peach Toadstool**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Princess/sports star

**Kylie Koopa**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Reporter

**Rawk Hawk**

_Species: _Hawk

_Occupation: _Professional wrestler

**Diddy Kong**

_Species: _Monkey

_Occupation: _Strikers Captain

**Lumalee Lumabop**

_Species: _Luma

_Occupation: _Star child/Unemployed

**Koops McShell**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Town mayor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lumalee: <strong>I wasn't especially surpised to see that Toadette was the one executed...she was the only possibility besides Rawk Hawk. But still, that was rather cruel of him...and I miss her._

Monty Mole waited for the contestants at the outside of the hotel, who all wolfed down their breakfast. Early mornings have now become familiar to the them, so getting up early was expected, but there was still a select number of yawning faces around.

"This challenge is different from the ones we have played so far", announced Monty, "in that you will be split into four groups, based on your talents: a hostage, a 'clever' team, a 'speedy' team, and…a stupid person."

"Okaaaaay…", said Lumalee, weirded out by the strange name of the teams.

"I do not like how this is going...", started Toadbert.

Afterwards, the competitors all got on the black bus, where Monty was still speaking. Two contestants – Diddy and Peach – were not concentrating, however – for each one had found one strip of paper on their seats. They were carefully hidden in the straps, and looked out of place.

Diddy's read:

_Clue to the Mole's identity _

_CORPECS_

Whilst Peach's read:

_Clue to the Mole's identity_

_TAUNT PELAGEE SIS_

_**Diddy: **__'Corpecs?' What the hell? I guess I might have to unscramble that, cause I don't think 'Corpecs' is even a word…_

_**Peach: **__My best guess is that this is all scrambled up. I don't know whether I shall share this clue – it could help me solve it…Or maybe this isn't even in English…?_

"Anyways, as I was saying, before I show what the roles have to do, you guys have to choose them first. Please start, as we are drawing near to our destination, and I want to have this finished before we get there", hastily concluded Monty Mole.

Silence. And then...

"I'm a smart one! Who wants to join me?", eagerly piped up Lumalee.

"I think no-one would choose the stupid role…", said Peach.

"Thank you, captain obvious", sarcastically remarked Rawk Hawk, "I prefer to be a part of the speedy team, thanks."

"I will", Toadbert offered.

"And so will I", agreed Koops. And so the smart team was settled.

"So me and Rawk Hawk will make up the speedy team, yes?", said Diddy. The monkey was not only agile, he was also reasonably fast, and thus suited for the job.

"I see no objection to that", agreed Kylie. "And if you don't mind I'll join as well, since all the jobs left are the bad ones."

"I'd rather be a damsel-in-distress than a stupid person", admitted Rosalina, "so I'll take the hostage, but admittedly this isn't something I'm exactly used to."

"Now you'll finally know what it is like to be me!", joked Peach. Rosalina laughed. But then Peach realized where that left her, and her laughter instantly stopped.

"And so that leaves, you Peach, as the stupid one!", joked Monty. But Peach angrily glared at him.

"Don't you dare start –"

"Don't cut in, I haven't even gotten to the good news yet. You would be pleased to know that your responsibility outweighs everyone else's combined, and anything but stupidity is needed for your job, and so you'll se. This is worth 20,000 coins."

There was many sighs of relief. "Luckily we didn't pick a _real _stupid person", said Toadbert, looking at something in particular…

"So…what do we, the smart people, do?", asked Lumalee.

"I'm getting to that. You see, the hostage would be taken someplace to someplace somewhere secret – say, perhaps, an old, abandoned castle – and you guys have to find us."

"What about us, then?", asked impatiently Rawk Hawk and the rest of the speedy runners.

"Easy. You guys will get a GPS and thus you shall know _exactly _where to go. You just have to run a marathon to get there. Since you can't come in close proximity with the smart team, as you know your destination, your team will start somewhere completely different."

"Cool, we got this. But what is the time limit?", asked Kylie.

"There is none. You see, as I said it all depends on Princess Peach. The game is over when she gets a total of three questions wrong. She shall be remaining on the bus."

"Okay, then!", said Koops, "this seems simple enough. Can we begin?"

"Oh yes, of course Koops, this game is all set to start!", finished Monty dramatically. The bus let all the smart team members off – and then the speedy ones got off at another location.

* * *

><p><strong>[Smart team]<strong>

_**Lumalee: **__Old abandoned castle! Surely there can't be more than one of those around…_

_**Toadbert: **__My first instinct is to ask the locals if there are any castles in the area._

_**Koops: **__I'm more of a follower than a leader in this situation; we'll see what happens and plan from there._

**[Speedy team]**

_**Kylie: **__Monty's comment was potentially misleading. Our actual destination is a skyscraper complex, not an abandoned castle! But they're the smart team right? Hopefully they'll figure it out…but how? And in what time? The marathon seems awefully long..._

_**Rawk Hawk: **__This is a piece of cake compared to Glitz Pit battles! Marathon, here I come!_

_**Diddy:**__ I'm reasonably confident about this challenge. The only person I'm worried about is Kylie; after all she was the only one who joined because there's no job left. But she's a reporter, so isn't she meant to be used to running to get to the scene, to find that 'big scoop' or whatever she calls it?_

**[Hostage]**

_**Rosalina: **__I'm being held on the very top floor of a skyscraper titled the Mushroom Tower, the elevator was sealed off so they'll have to run up here, I guess? 50 floors isn't that easy of a task, though…_

**[Quiztaker]**

_**Peach: **__The first puzzle I got was a rather complicated-looking jigsaw, I've only got 30 minutes to finish it. Then I'll be given something else. I wonder if I'm up to the task…._

* * *

><p>The jigsaw read:<p>

**JIGSAW NUMBER ONE – Time out equals minus two marks.**

She started to group the pieces. The time had started; the challenge begun.

**[Speedy team]**

Rawk Hawk was jogging to a steady pace, allowing Diddy and Kylie to catch up. They were running through a large metropolis which was the great Mushroom City – the largest in the kingdom. A Lakitu which was part of the Mole production team was floating above them; armed with a camera: to make sure the competitors kept to the rules and thus did not take any taxis or anything similar. Their running distance was only half of a real marathon, at 20 kilometres – but since they were also slower, it was estimated to take around 1 hour 45 minutes to complete.

Twenty minutes in, and the wrestler was still progressing, but the reporter was already tiring rapidly. And then after another ten minutes Kylie really was exhausted – and Diddy was also feeling out of it – and thus they rested, Rawk Hawk also. The wrestler was too embarrassed to talk.

**[Smart team]**

Lumalee was floating through the streets, with Toadbert and Koops tagging along. The latter just couldn't help thinking that they were missing something, or that they were progressing in the wrong direction, but they decided to keep it to themselves and not disturb the star child, who was now asking a tour group composed of a yellow-capped toad and a rather peculiar purple-shelled koopa, as well as many other goombas.

"Bowser once had a fortress here", started the toad, "but ever since Mario defeated him he never came back to it. It has now been transformed into a warehouse, rarely used."

"Where is it?"

"About thirty kilometers from here, follow highway E49, turn left onto Winding Willow Way and you'll get to it in no time."

"No time! Its thirty kilometers!" But then she realized there was no ban on them to take a taxi, and thus that was what the smart team did.

The castle looked like as if it had seen better days. Its roof, which was covered with a dome in the shape of a giant Bowser shell – was heavily worn and rusted; its green paint now completely faded. It was obvious that it once had giant, spiked Bowser-themed front doors, but since they were difficult for anyone short of a giant, monstrous koopa to open, they had since been replaced with lighter ones. On two pedestals where castle guards normally stood, two tired-looking toads were sitting there instead, both with the uniforms of a delivery company. It looked more like an abandoned building than a warehouse, and a glamorous castle was unthinkable.

The Koops and Diddy finally felt that it was time to point out that it obviously was not the place they were looking for; but since cars almost never went there they were, in a sense, deserted.

* * *

><p><strong>[Quiztaker] <strong>

The first jigsaw was not that hard; it only took twenty minutes to complete. The quiz which was then handed to Peach looked like this:

**QUIZ NUMBER ONE – each question incorrect equals minus one mark.**

**Which of these is NOT a recognized currency of Isle Delfino?**

**- Gold coins**

**- Purple coins**

**- Red coins**

**- Blue coins**

_**Peach: **__Purple coins were only referenced to one of Mario's galactic adventures. I know, not only as a princess but also a politician, that they are not used on Delfino. __**ANSWER: CORRECT**_

**Which of these is NOT part of the Mushroom Kingdom?**

**- Neon Heights**

**- Mushroom City**

**- Little Fungitown**

**- Rogueport**

_**Peach: **__I know Little Fungitown is a mostly immigrant community in the Beanbean Kingdom…I'm going to choose that one. __**ANSWER: CORRECT**_

**Which of these moods CANNOT be forced by the Vibe Scepter?**

**- Joy**

**- Gloom**

**- Peace**

**- Rage**

_**Peach: **__I should know this one, I was the heroine of that adventure…anyway, peace is not a vibe, it is meant to be 'calm'… __**ANSWER: CORRECT**_

**Which of these is NOT located on Isle Delfino?**

**- Noki Village**

**- Coconut Mall**

**- Peach Beach**

**- Delfino Plaza**

**- Pianta Parlor**

**- Corona Mountain**

**- Pinna Park**

_**Peach: **__Coconut Mall seems rather out of place there. I'm gonna choose that one. __**ANSWER: INCORRECT – CORRECT ANSWER: PIANTA PARLOR **_

_**Peach: **__Dammit! Only two marks left before this challenge is failed…_

**Which of these kingdoms is the smallest?**

**- Mushroom Kingdom**

**- Sarasaland**

**- Darkland**

**- Waffle Kingdom**

**- BeanBean Kingdom**

_**Peach: **__The waffle kingdom. __**ANSWER: CORRECT**_

* * *

><p>Peach breathed a sigh of relief and handed the quiz to one of the producers, who gave her a complex riddle she had so solve. As she took the piece of paper, her thoughts wondered to the other teams, and how each of them were doing.<p>

**[Speedy team]**

Fatigue easily overcome the three contestants, even the strong Rawk Hawk found it too much to bear; after all he was used to quick fights – not long ones. They took breaks and rest stops more than when they started, and was no closer to getting to the complex.

"Isn't there times when you wish that we could just cheat our way out of this?", said Kylie. She was breathing heavily as she surveyed their surroundings. They had made their way to the business district of Mushroom City, and thus skyscrapers towered all around them. None of them hid the hostage, however.

"God, what a dump", Diddy complained, and got strange looks from the others. "What, I'm used to the greenery of the jungle, okay?", he defended.

"Whether you like it or not, we'd better get going!", said Rawk Hawk, and swiped the GPS from Kylie's hands. "If we lose this challenge, I'm blaming it on you guys!" he stormed off, leaving the other two still sitting.

"You guys carry on without me, then", yawned Kylie, "I can't go any further."

"****, I'm stuck with a loudmouth and the laziest koopa on Earth, what the hell have I gotten myself into?", grumbled Diddy to himself.

**[Smart team]**

"Why the hell did you leave us here! We failed because of you!", winged Toadbert again and again. They were still waiting outside the castle for a taxi to come, and as he was getting more frustrated by the minute he was blaming it all on the luma.

"Well, I didn't know that what Monty said was false!", defended Lumalee.

"Stop being a fool! Even I saw through that!"

"I also had my suspicions", said Koops.

"Well then why didn't you guys voice your opinions, **moles?**", argued on Lumalee.

"There's only one saboteur, idiot", muttered Toadbert, "and it is most definitely not us."

* * *

><p>Whilst tempers began to flare within the other teams, Rosalina had plenty of time in lonely captivity to start to get concerned about this challenge. With no idea about how Peach was doing, there was absolutely nothing to do. At least Bowser didn't keep his abductees bored for long…<p>

After what seemed like an eternity, Monty's voice rang out through the loudspeakers that Peach had ultimately failed, and that the hostage was not rescued in time. Soon, the two teams along with Peach herself walked into Rosalina's room. Many were still upset with their loss.

"Well, I am sorry to announce that you guys lost that challenge…quite badly", began Monty. "Both teams were required to free the captive, and yet not even one made it. What happened?"

"We took your hint, went to an old abandoned castle and got lost!", shouted Toadbert. Monty chuckled.

"You guys are meant to be the _smart _team, no? Clues and signs were scattered all over the city, and they do not require a genius to find."

"That was kind of my fault", said a dejected Lumalee. Rosalina sympathetically patted the luma's head.

"But how did the speedy team go?", continued Monty.

"Well Rawk Hawk was a annoying loudmouth and Kylie got exhausted before we were halfway there!", blurted out Diddy.

"Shut up!"

"Well, anyways", Monty tried to lighten the mood and stop an all-out argument, "surely there was a lot of suspicious behavior today?" This had the opposite affect of what was intended. Nothing seemed to could have stopped the contestants quarreling, especially after such an exhausting challenge, and so Monty Mole let it be. Nothing was spoken of regarding the mole on the trip back. All were either fuming or could not talk because the others were fuming.

"I suggest you better get a good night's rest", said Monty afterwards next at the hotel. "Tomorrow is a very big day – with plenty of challenges…and surprises", he added.

Of course, there would be no surprises for the mole. He or she knew _exactly _what was going to happen.

**Team Pot**

**47,000 coins**

**+ 0 coins**

**= 47,000 coins**

**Possible: 90,000 coins**

**Exempted: None**

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Nothing else to say here. Next chapter coming soon...or maybe after a long time. It depends...<strong>


	7. Reunited with Loved Ones

**Also, Shelley is an OC. Her name based on **_**Shell**_ey**, as she's a Koopa reporter. ;)**

**This chapter was hard to write, and hence the wait.**

* * *

><p>Later that night, the contestants each sent a message to a certain someone else. That morning, all got up early, expecting the persons to arrive.<p>

**[Room 101: Diddy and Koops]**

"It just occurred to me that no-one has been offered an exemption so far the episode at all. Don't you think it its about time that we received one?", asked Diddy. His roommate was looking at his diary absently.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, for every episode so far two exemptions are given, but so far none in this one. I just felt...the need to point it out, that is all."

"Hmmm, you may be right here. It is also time to get going to breakfast, Monty may be expecting us, you know what's on today."

"Yeah, sure." The two contestants headed out together, curious with what the new day had in store for them.

**[Room 102: Peach]**

Unlike many other contestants, Peach lacked decent company, someone who she could talk to. Luigi's absence played a huge part in that. With nothing else to do, she decided to go downstairs and check out the day's activities.

_**Peach: **__Is it just me who thinks Toadbert is behaving a bit strange recently? He seems to have a much shorter temper than he normally has...and he's normally quite kind, too. Maybe the pressure of the game is getting to him? It seems absurd that he is the mole, and even if he is, he's doing a really bad job of it...My suspects are still Kylie, Rawk and maybe Lumalee, to some extent. But I'd better watch out for Toadbert as well._

**[Room 103: Rosalina and Lumalee]**

"Wake up Rosalina! It is time to get going! Rise and shine!", squealed Lumalee, literally bouncing up and down on Rosalina's bed.

"Can't you keep it down, Lumalee?", she said half-asleep, and covered her ears with her pillow.

"Anyways, I can hear the others down the corridor so I'm going too!", the star child announced, ignoring what Rosalina had just said, and floated outside. Rosalina slowly got up – her hair was a mess – hastily dressed and scrambled out as well. Obviously the luma was excited for a reason...

**[Room 104: Toadbert]**

Toadbert woke early that day, and with no Toadette to talk to (he was still getting used to that fact) he got out early, ready to greet the other contestants as they came down. His angry mood from the previous day disappeared in a wonderful night's sleep, contrary to what Peach believed.

**[Room 105: Kylie and Rawk Hawk]**

Rawk Hawk was easily the first one up, and he bolted out the door, eager to see a certain person. The mess and noise he made alerted Kylie, who also got dressed pretty quickly. She was the last one out, closed the door and proceeded to the breakfast hall of the hotel.

* * *

><p>All the others were already assembled there. "Why aren't they here yet?", complained Lumalee.<p>

"Obviously since as you sent the message last night, they'll only get delivered today by the mailman, and we must leave out half the day for them to get here!", said Monty, as if it was really obvious.

"Whew, and I was wondering what all the fuss was about, how silly", said Rosalina. "I'm gonna clean up..."

And with that, she started to climb up the stairs to their rooms. "You know, I'm gonna do the same", agreed Kylie.

"Yes, it just occurred to me that many of you are not from the area", began Monty, "and yet as this show progresses we have hardly given you any time to explore...and really, just have fun and relax. Due to this reason, in this morning there is just free time! Just remember to come back to the hotel at 12:00 - if you are late, coins would be deducted."

"Erm...how much coins?", asked a doubtful Diddy.

"Not that it matters, as we are getting here _on time_!", said Kylie.

For the rest of the morning, Peach gave a tour of the castle to Diddy, Rosalina and Lumalee, whilst Kylie was happily taking snapshots of the town. Toadbert and Koops were astounded that they did not care at all about the mole, and thus it was those two who discussed their suspicions.

"Its probably safe to say that Luigi and Toadette were the two most unlike the mole, and now that they're gone, everyone seems to be a suspect", thought Toadbert thoughtfully.

"Not really, I guess we can cross Peach and Diddy off the list as well", agreed Koops. "Peach saved our pot in the first challenge, and in all of them afterwards, she outperformed herself in every one. Technically, when you consider her job and status, she should not be good at these challenges, but she is, and it really is quite suprising, in a good way."

"And Diddy?"

"Not only is he my coalition partner, he's also very open and kind, and seems to be one of the most determined mole-hunters here. You'd think that the mole is really secretive and shady, in a way."

"Not really...anyway, who does Diddy suspect?"

"He's absolutely convinced that it is Lumalee. I don't think she has even completed a single challenge save for the diving one, which requires no skill at all...its easy if you think about it. No one doubts here because of her size, but it is also the perfect camouflage. Pretty much everyone is on my list however, and I can only narrow it down as we progress."

_**Toadbert: **__It's much easier if you think of it the other way around: instead of 'who is the mole?', think who definitely _isn't _the mole instead. That way, you can only keep an eye out for the suspicious ones...and not get so much false questions at the quiz._

"What's the time? My stomach is getting kind of hungry", said Koops.

Toadbert casually looked at his watch, then his eyes widened. "Oh, shoot!" It was 11:45, which only left fifteen minutes to get to the hotel at the other side of town. Thankfully, the Toad Town wasn't all that large and thus they got there with five minutes to spare.

"Everyone's here, folks!", shouted Koops breathlessly. "No...wait...where's Rawk Hawk?"

"That IDIOT!", moaned Kylie.

"Oh don't worry", said Monty, "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

And he was. The only problem was, he arrived 2 minutes late, but that still did no good for the coins in the Team Pot...

**Team Pot**

**47,000 coins**

**- 1,000 coins**

**= 46,000 coins**

**Possible: 90,000 coins**

**Exempted: None**

* * *

><p>The contestants marched back to the hotel. They got in at the back entrance, obviously since Monty forbid them from going through to the front. And that could only mean one thing.<p>

"Okay...before we start today's challenge...I want someone who has a good memory – and that person only – to partake in the day's activity."

"Okay then...I will!", squealed Lumalee.

"No you will not!", blurted Diddy. "_I _will."

_**Diddy: **__Okay, by then I was already sick and tired of Lumalee failing and sabotaging every single challenge. If she's the mole (and she seems like it) I do __**not **__want her in such a crucial one, where one person is solely responsible for the outcome. _

_**Rosalina: **__Diddy's outburst surprised me...kinda. Those two aren't on the best of terms._

"Are you sure?", asked Monty, and when Diddy confirmed it, that role was assigned to him. There were eight rooms at the end; each contestant was assigned a room to which they must stay.

"As if it isn't obvious enough, today's challenge involves your loved ones, which you have sent the message to", said Monty. "Diddy must take each of your loved ones to his or her correct room. This challenge is worth 10,000 coins – 1,250 coins for each correct decision. For example, if Koops' loved one was Koopie Koo (Koops blushed), and Koops was assigned room 3, then Diddy must remember that and take Koopie there. If successful, 1,250 coins would be added to the pot. But if he fails – for example, Diddy assigns Koopie to Rawk Hawk's room – there would be no coins on offer. There would also be consequences."

"What? That is unfair!", said Diddy.

_**Diddy: **__I straight away regretted my decision after choosing it. If I failed, then a lot of contestants would hate me for it..._

"Anyway, here's the rooms: **Rawk Hawk **is in **room 1**. **Peach**is in **room 2**. **Toadbert**is in **room 3**. **Diddy **is in **room 4 **(note that despite Diddy is choosing, he must still assign his own loved one to the correct room). **Koops **is in **room 5. Rosalina**is in **room 6**. **Lumalee**is in **room 7**. **Kylie **is in **room 8.**"

Diddy struggled to remember the rooms. Afterwards, all the contestants were led inside, and Diddy into the courtyard where the loved ones were all gathered. And there was a surprise.

"LUIGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!", Diddy screamed.

"Well I'm technically not a contestant any more, and thus eligible as a 'loved one'", he winked.

"Okay then...who are you with?", asked the monkey.

"Rosalina."

"Okay then, I will have to assign you to your...room." said Diddy, and started to lead him inside, who was completely baffled. "I remember she being in **room 6, **try there."

Next, Diddy asked a female pink-capped toad with round, golden earrings. She announced herself as Toadiko, and her partner was Toadbert.

"Fine...", said Diddy, and that was when the challenge got harder. He struggled to remember where Toadbert was. "Go to **room 2,** thank you", he said, not knowing that it was incorrect. He crossed out 'room 2', from the clipboard which he was carrying in order to know which rooms were full.

Next was a fearsome Koopatrol with fearsome spiked purple armour. He was a dark koopatrol; one of Bowser's elite. However, he announced himself as "The Koopinator", fighting partner of Rawk Hawk. He was correctly assigned to **room 1.**

Afterwards was a green-shelled Koopa with a pink shirt and headband. She was none other than Koopie Koo, Koops' girlfriend. Diddy thought long and hard about that one. He assigned her to **room 8**.

The fifth person was easily recognisable. He was the hero of the kingdom, its saviour, its protector, the mighty Mario. Obviously he was with Peach. Diddy gave her **room 3**. He didn't know it, but he was failing.

Then was another luma; lumalee's species. But whilst Lumalee was light blue this luma was an unique shade of brown and had blue eyes. He was identified as the eldery Polari, Rosalina's must trusted (and only) advisor. Diddy showed her **room 7,** which was correct.

Second last was one of Kylie's fellow workers: Shelley Koopa from the Koopa Kronicle. She was led to **room 5.**

Last was Diddy's own girlfriend: Dixie Kong. She was led to the last remaining room: **room 4.**

Afterwards, the challenge was finished and Monty asked the contestants to step out of their rooms. Many were angry and upset; which was expected as they had been put with the wrong person:

**MARIO with TOADBERT (incorrect)**

**LUIGI with ROSALINA (correct)**

****TOADIKO with PEACH (incorrect)****

****DIXIE with DIDDY (correct)****

****POLARI with LUMALEE (correct)****

**THE KOOPINATOR with RAWK HAWK (correct)**

**KOOPIE KOO with KYLIE (incorrect)**

**SHELLEY with KOOPS (incorrect)**

Afterwards was the Team Pot; where 52,000 coins were held from the possible 100,000:

**Team Pot**

**47,000 coins**

**+ 5,000 coins**

**= 52,000 coins**

**Possible: 100,000 coins**

The mood and atmosphere created was definitely not a positive one; save for the half which had at least gotten their loved one. Toadiko was crying, and Mario was muttering a few choice words under his breath. "Mamma mia!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diddy: <strong>__It hurts to see so many people so upset. I hated myself then._

"Fortunately, though, we're not that cruel. All of you may now join your loved one", said Monty. Some instantly embraced each other, whilst others greeted each other and showed signs of friendship.

"However!", he continued, breaking the happy atmosphere. "Diddy's blunders will not go unnoticed, yes, there will still be consequences. But that is to do with tomorrow's challenge, and thus you may spend the rest of today doing anything you like in the company of your loved one. But, once again, _all _of you – yes, including the loved ones – must be back here at 5:00 in the afternoon; coins are once again at stake. Also, I don't know about you, but the beach looks inviting today..."

And so many parted ways. Some headed over to the beach, as Monty hinted.

_**Lumalee: **__When Monty makes hints like that, exemptions are often, if not always, involved. Gosh, its difficult to believe just how naive the others are..._

"Wait...Lumalee? Polari? You coming as well?", asked a puzzled Rosalina. Peach was going as well, and so of course Mario and Luigi also tagged along.

"Well, she wanted to come", explained the dark chocolate-colored eldery Luma. Lumalee nodded.

_**Luigi: **__Being a former contestant this season, I just know that Lumalee is up to something. But maybe I'd better not say it, since it is plain awkward. _

"Well then, since she wants to go, let her come", said Luigi warmly. The others did not object, and so the five got a taxi and headed off to Toad Town Beach, a fair distance away. But since it was so popular with tourists, getting back on time was definitely not a problem.

* * *

><p>Rawk Hawk and The Koopinator were working out at the local gym, oblivious to what was going around them, and what the others were doing. Two nerdy-looking toads were trying their best to lift some heavy weights, but were failing miserably. Just to show off, Rawk doubled both of their weights combined and still managed to lift it up. The toads clapped.<p>

Kylie was busy showing Shelley some recent snapshots she had taken whilst on the show; and Shelley showed hers. Nearby to the two reporters, Dixie, Diddy, Toadiko and Toadbert were talking, getting know each other better. Koops and Koopie Koo were also with them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down at the beach, Mario was trying to teach the princesses how to surfboard; Luigi had already perfected it and Polari was looking on (he had never seen a beach before). Lumalee, however, was not paying them any attention at all. She was floating around the beach, looking for something out of the ordinary.<p>

There was a colourful array of surfboards at the end of the beach. One of them, however, was coloured green; and there was also a picture of a red Monty Mole on it. "Hmmmm?", she muttered, and turned the surfboard over. Under it was a gleaming green card. "Perfect", she said, and pocketed the exemption.

All of the competitors made it back on time, so thankfully no money was lost. After a dinner with family and friends, all went back up to bed, the loved ones had been allocated rooms also.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're seven chapters in! What do you think the 'consequences' are? Who do you think is the mole? Please review!<strong>


	8. Fears of Family and Friends

**Sorry for the very long wait, and 'hiatus', which never really happened. Expect some typos in this chapter. The computer here apparently doesn't even have spellcheck… =(**

**Yes, there are hidden clues. Anyone found one?**

* * *

><p>The morning was just an ordinary one spent with family and friends, with no need to go into details. All the contestants assembled outside a large trench outside Toad Town. It was pretty large; there was a narrow plank that acted like a bridge; which the contestants had to cross, and the fall was pretty big; even if it was cushioned. It was only natural that the majority of players started to feel rather uneasy. Additionally, two much wider and sturdier (actual) bridges were positioned on either side.<p>

_**Peach: **__Not again…what is it with _The Mole _and heights? I still remember the third challenge, it was admittedly pretty bad. And this? This is even worse…_

_**Toadbert: **My balance is probably the worst of all the contestants. And it seems like a crucial aspect of this one…_

Monty Mole saw the worried faces of the contestants and laughed. "Do not worry, players! You will not be competing today." Amongst the relieved contestants a few curious ones wondered.

"Then who will?", enquired Rosalina. "Surely this trench has some significance?"

"You are correct! And, the people competing today are no other than…your loved ones and friends."

Many were stunned. It was time for the actual players to relax and the relatives to tense.

"Not only that, depending on the situation, your loved one would not neccesarily be representing you. The pairs are decided by who Diddy paired together last time. Polari and Lumalee do not need to compete today, as they are already exempted. To refresh your memory a bit:"

**MARIO with TOADBERT (incorrect)**

**LUIGI with ROSALINA (correct)**

**TOADIKO with PEACH (incorrect)**

**DIXIE with DIDDY (correct)**

**POLARI with LUMALEE (non competing; already exempted)**

**THE KOOPINATOR with RAWK HAWK (correct)**

**KOOPIE KOO with KYLIE (incorrect)**

**SHELLEY with KOOPS (incorrect)**

"So I'm gonna be representing _Koops_?", shrieked Shelley, Kylie's fellow reporter. She was (obviously) upset. "This is unacceptable!"

"I have a question!", barked Rawk Hawk, raising his hand. "Why should I care wether the person representing me makes it or not?"

"Because it influences your result in the next elimination, If the person representing you makes it across, you will be awarded a '+1'. If not, a '-1' is what you'll get. The fastest will earn an exemption. Additionally, more than 4 have to make it for this challenge - worth 20,000 coins - to be successfull."

"But isn't that a bit unfair?", asked Toadbert. "The loved ones might want to help their relatives, and not the people they're actually representing. Nothing is at stake for _them_."

"Yeah!", agreed Rawk Hawk, as various other competitors easily agreed. It seemed beyond doubt that this would turn out badly for some, if not many.

"Well then, why blame me when it was Diddy who paired you guys together?", slyly said Monty. Luckily, there was not a mass argument, and as players calmed down Monty continued his speech.

"The order will be chosen randomly. To make the challenge even harder than it is, see the actual bridges on either side? There, the other relatives can throw soft, yet decently-sized balls in an attempt to knock the player off. Any questions?"

Since Monty had explained that clear enough, there were none.

"Okay then…let us begin! The first person to conquer the bridge is…Luigi! Luigi and Rosalina, any thoughts before we start?"

_**Luigi: **Okay, cool…I love challenges of this kind; mental ones just are not for me. I see that Toadette has gone…not that she was on my mole list anyway. To the challenge…_

_**Rosalina: **I believe in Luigi completely. His athletic ability is easily the best…well, maybe The Koopinator is a possible threat…but I still think that he'll make it across with ease._

The green-hatted plumber was soon on his way. Toadiko's ball came up short, but Dixie's rattled the bridge, causing Luigi to start to lose his balance. The Koopinator then launched a missile straight at Luigi, but he jumped, incredibly did not get hit, landed back onto the platform and continued. It was amazing, to say the least.

Shelley and Mario tried next to knock him off, both of which brushed against Luigi's shirt but did not have enough force to knock him off completely. The plumber went on to the end uncontested.

"Bravo! Quite a spectacular peformance if I say so myself!", clapped Monty. "The new time to beat is now 1 minute and 3 seconds. The next challenger is…Toadiko, who must represent Peach! Our first incorrect pairing of the day. What do you think?"

_**Toadiko: **Don't get me wrong, I like Princess Peach. But would I choose her over Toadbert? I don't want to seem like a blatant saboteur, and I'll try to make it across – but very slowly, to give Toadbert a big chance. Oh, I'm also scared…_

_**Peach: **Oh, boy. Toadiko is my friend, but I'd rather have Mario helping me, thank you very much. She seems unstable and not willing to try hard._

Toadiko started on her way; a bit unsteady at first, but it did not hinder her overall progress. Most expected her to fall, either by accident or on purpose, but when she did not, they started forcing her. One, launched by Mario, did the trick. She fell down.

"What did you think about that?", interviewed Monty.

"I'm really confused", admitted Toadiko. "I'm representing Peach, but my boyfriend is Toadbert, and I fell…", she said uncertainly and with hesitation.

"Okay then…Dixie, representing Diddy, you're next!" Both the two Monkeys gulped.

_**Dixie: **This doesn't seem overly complicated compared to the hardships we face in the jungle. Or what Diddy faced – often I'm not there…_

_**Diddy: **I hope Dixie makes it across. I need that exemption, it's my key to stay in the game, especially during these tough times._

Dixie was agile and fast. She, being a monkey, did not even look like falling off and could use both her arms and legs, and expertly dodged every ball which was thrown at her. Confidently she made it across, fastest so far, with an awesome 41 seconds.

"Next up…Mario, who has to play for Toadbert today! Any comments?"

_**Mario: **Toadiko has failed Peach…maybe causing one additional contestant to not make it might help her…but I also consider it unfair to play such a dirty game. No, I'll try my best._

_**Toadbert: **All I can hope for is that Mario makes it across._

Soon, the course was set and the second plumber was progressing. Utilising his legendary jump ability, one of his jumps carried him over a tiny bit to the right, and so he fell down onto the cushions placed below. Toadbert groaned; was it unintentional or intentional?

But the next player was already up and, literally, walking the plank. It was The Koopinator, who was helping his fighting partner, Rawk Hawk, and their thoughts were:

_**The Koopinator: **I understand that being the reigning champion for so long has made him a bit cocky and ill-tempered. He hasn't really made any friends, in the pit or on this show; and Kylie and Diddy really do seem to hate him,,,_

_**Rawk Hawk: **This isn't your typical challenge of The Mole._

The dark purple Koopatrol's armour clanked as balls were directed at it. It was sturdy and strong, however, and did not seem to have any effect on him at all; even with a sudden bonk to the head he carried on. Soon, he arrived at the end, but not fast enough to claim the prized exemption.

"Only two left! They are Shelley and Koopie Koo, and the former is going first!" Upon hearing that, Shelley made her way to the start. The person she was playing for was Koops.

_**Shelley: **I know Koops; the Koopa Kronicle arrived at Petalburg to investigate a robbery of some sort; I remember. He was a nice guy who helped us pinpoint the person who commited the crime; it would be unfair for me to go against him. I wonder what Kylie would think if I make it across…_

_**Koops: **Shelley is a typical reporter who is agile and alert; completely different from slow, clumsy me. That might be an advantage, but only if she takes this seriously…_

Shelley indeed tried her best and was beyond halfway – almost at the finish line, when a blow (thrown by Luigi) hit her from behind. She fell down, the end just out of her reach. The crowd waited for the final player to step up – Koopie Koo, playing for Kylie.

_**Koopie Koo: **My first impression of Kylie is of an intelligent character. The player I'm representing has a real chance to win this; I must take that into account._

_**Kylie: **So…her colleague Shelley eventually failed…would that change her performance?_

No-one knew – for the first time, not even the mole – until Koopie unbalanced herself and fell a little over halfway. This concluded the day's challenge, and as all the people – both actual players and their loved ones – stood in a horizontal line, Monty read out the results.

**Rosalina: +1**

**Toadbert: -1**

**Peach: -1**

**Kylie: -1**

**Rawk Hawk: +1**

**Diddy: Exemption**

**Koops: -1**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Pot<strong>

**52,000 coins**

**+ 0 coins**

**= 52,000 coins**

**Possible: 120,000 coins**

**Exempted: Lumalee, Diddy**

The contestants nodded; some with a bit more enthusiasm than others. The contestants automatically assumed that, same as always, they could spend a bit of time with their relatives, but Monty, with a surprise move, led the loved ones all into a barn which was located a short distance away. There was already plenty of cameramen which worked for _The Mole _scurrying about. A blue-robed Shy Guy gave them directions to the back, where a single stool was positioned. One by one, they had to sit on it to be interviewed.

It was not really an interview, more of a question: _who do you think is the mole? _Monty made it especially clear that their answers will not harm or have any effect on the actual contestants in any way; the only purpose was to entertain the viewers and also to obtain opinions. All the interviews ran as follows:

_Who do you think is the mole? (_Note: The players were absolutely forbidden to tell the loved ones if they were the mole or not, or even their own suspicions - so they in fact have no clue to the mole's identity. They do not know if it is their own loved one or someone else.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Polari: <strong>Well, I do not have an actual list since I haven't been here long enough. You shouldn't confuse arrogance with sabotage, and so it is most definitely not Rawk Hawk. I suspect the 'background' players; Koops', Kylie's and Peach haven't said much, so I'd look out for them.._

_**Mario: **Peach doesn't seem like the type, does she? Somehow I don't see the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom doing something like that. Kylie and Koops…well you never know. I guess it also might be Toadbert, and Diddy's decisions yesterday really did have some impact today, and so there is a strong chance of it being him. _

_**Dixie: **I admit Diddy made some really poor choices yesterday, but sometimes you have to have a different point of view; put yourself in his shoes. I would have done even worse…but I haven't really answered the question, have I?_

_**Koopie Koo: **Koops…you really can't find any faults with him, can you? I can't. Oh, The Mole? I guess Kylie, Diddy or even Lumalee; that bastard Rawk Hawk is just fooling around._

_**Luigi: **Being former contestant, I know these guys personalities a little better than most. I guess its an advantage of sorts, since the others have no idea…I'm still a bit weary of Kylie, though…_

_**The Koopinator: **I'm very inclined to say my own fighting partner, but the most obvious person here is Diddy. I mean, luckily he paired me correctly but had no consideration for others._

_**Shelley: **I wonder if the contestants have to put up with this being asked all the time…and I have no clue whatsoever. Whoever the mole is, he or she is very good at playing this game._

_**Toadiko: **Everyone seems like a suspect here. You have the always-sabotaging Rawk Hawk, the underachieving Lumalee, and Diddy who apparently put me with Peach. The list goes on forever. Possible exclusions are Peach and Koops, though._

* * *

><p>With an execution coming up tomorrow, the contestants were allowed the comfort of their own hotel rooms. The loved ones accompanied them. One of them was going home, and no-one was absolutely sure of the mole's identity. Everyone was still at risk.<p>

Everyone could become a victim of the mole.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 8. Has your suspect list changed or not? Please review!<strong>


	9. Another One Gone

**Princess Toady: I fixed that (removed Polari and Lumalee's parts). I should've thought of them being exempted…its more of an oversight, but a really obvious one. I also added the team pot – the challenge was worth 20,000 coins and was unsuccessful – as less than half made it across.**

* * *

><p>The uneasy faces of the contestants looked on as the crew and Monty Mole prepared the gear for the upcoming execution. Cameras were set and dusted, everything was prepared, and the laptop of <em>The Mole <em>was placed ontop a table, with a chair next to it. There was also another eight chairs arranged in a semicircle, but opposite the laptop so their occupants could not see the screen. All this was to be found on a raised wooden platform, below was a grassy field on the outskirts of Toad Town where all the relatives and loved ones stood.

With the layout now finished, Monty Mole adressed the contestants.

"As you know, one of you will be going home today with your loved one, friend or relative – except for Lumalee and Diddy. But all of you must now first take the quiz." The contestants were now used to this procedure, and one by one they entered their name on the laptop. The questions were as follows.

**1. In the sixth challenge, what team was the mole part of:**

**- The smart team**

**- The speedy team**

**- The mole was the quiztaker**

**- The mole was the hostage**

[Peach: I remember me answering the questions and Rosalina being the hostage, but other than that it's a bit blurry.]

**2. In the seventh challenge, was the mole correctly paired with his or her loved one/friend?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Diddy: I did the pairing, and so this question is a little easier for me than for the others.]

**3. In the eighth challenge, did the loved one/friend who was representing the mole make it across?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Kylie: I believe the only contestants whose representative got across were Rosalina, Rawk Hawk and Diddy. The latter seems a bit suspicious.]

**4. When did the mole receive an exemption?**

**- At the beach**

**- On the bridge**

**- The mole did not receive an exemption**

**5. Is the mole's loved one/friend male or female?**

**- Male**

**- Female**

[Rosalina: There's four males and four females; the same with the contestants. But Rawk has a male friend whilst Kylie's is female.]

**6. Is the mole male or female?**

**- Male**

**- Female**

**7. What room is the mole residing in?**

**- Room 101**

**- Room 102**

**- Room 103**

**- Room 104**

**- Room 105**

[Koops: Only Peach is in 102 and Toadbert is in 104. They're not really my suspects for now.]

**8. What is the mole's species?**

**- Human**

**- Toad**

**- Koopa Troopa**

**- Hawk**

**- Monkey**

**- Luma**

**9. What is the mole's occupation? **

**- Galaxy guardian/kart racer**

**- Royal scientist**

**- Princess/sports star**

**- Reporter**

**- Professional wrestler**

**- Strikers captain**

**- Star child/unemployed**

**- Town mayor**

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**- Rosalina Star**

**- Toadbert Kinopio**

**- Peach Toadstool**

**- Kylie Koopa**

**- Rawk Hawk**

**- Diddy Kong**

**- Lumalee Lumabop**

**- Koops McShell**

* * *

><p>"As you know, players, one of you will soon be leaving us. Lumalee and Diddy, you two are safe to the next round, so please come up."<p>

The monkey gave in his green exemption card first.

**DIDDY KONG**

…

**Exempted**

His grin was very large as he made his way back to his seating. The light-blue star child happily handed the card over to Monty also.

**LUMALEE LUMABOP**

…

**Exempted**

Monty chuckled as he continued with the execution. He liked the feeling when he knew the answer, but kept others in the dark about it. He delighted in seeing the tense and sometimes shocked expressions on peoples' faces as he read results out. Being as suspenseful as possible, he asked Kylie Koopa to come up to the platform. The koopa oblidged.

**KYLIE KOOPA**

…

**...**

**Green**

She thought that she would faint, but luckily she didn't and she wobbled back to the seating area. Toadbert then came up. His heart was thumping against his chest, and he was breathing heavily.

**TOADBERT KINOPIO**

…

**...**

**Green**

The lone remaining toad happily headed back, and passed Rosalina who came up to get her result.

**ROSALINA STAR**

…

**...**

**Green**

She smiled as Rawk Hawk walked up confidently; a little too confidently when he could get eliminated?, wondered some.

**RAWK HAWK**

…

**...**

**Green**

"And so…only two are left. Both of you scored a '-1' during the last challenge, so you have a more significant chance to get eliminated then some", explained Monty. Both Peach and Koops nodded. "One of you is leaving this show for good. The question is…who is it?"

Monty continued. "I would like to call Peach up first for her to see her result." The princess walked up knowing that there is a fifty-percent chance that she would be gone. Monty slowly showed her the computer screen…

**PEACH TOADSTOOL**

…

**...**

**Green**

Her eyes lit up and widened. She was now safe. And of course that only left one possible person as the 3rd victim of the mole:

**KOOPS MCSHELL**

…

**...**

**Red**

* * *

><p>Koops hung his head sadly; and headed straight for his belongings. Koopie Koo and various others comforted him as he went along. As he picked up his black bag, the cameras closed and when they re-opened shown was Monty Mole and Koops standing side-by-side.<p>

"So Koops, did you enjoy your time here on the mole?"

Koops was smiling, hiding the fact that he was still a bit disappointed with leaving. "Yes, _The Mole _is not your typical game show. It may involve physical actions, but in truth it is a very mental and psychological game. I guess I just wasn't good enough for it, in a way. For any potential candidates, let me say this: never underestimate this show, which is much harder than it looks. But it is definitely worth it, even if you don't make it past halfway…I'm just glad I got to be a part of this – something I 'll never, ever forget."

"Very well said, my friend. Any more parting thoughts?"

"I just would like to thank all the residents of Petalburg for encouraging me on this, you guys always supported me and I'm immensly grateful. I just hope you don't feel that I've just let the town down by coming back early."

Koopie came and they held hands as they descended the slope. As they passed through the Toad Town gates, the cameras then swung back to Monty who adressed the viewing audience:

"And so, ladies and gentlemen, episode 3 draws to a close! Three are gone and we're no closer at getting to the identity of the mole…but are you? Be sure not to miss the next episode!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Episode 4 <em>– REMAINING CONTESTANTS (AFTER THIRD EXECUTION)**

**Rosalina Star**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Galaxy guardian/kart racer

**Toadbert Kinopio**

_Species: _Toad

_Occupation: _Royal scientist

**Peach Toadstool**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Princess/sports star

**Kylie Koopa**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Reporter

**Rawk Hawk**

_Species: _Hawk

_Occupation: _Professional wrestler

**Diddy Kong**

_Species: _Monkey

_Occupation: _Strikers captain

**Lumalee Lumabop**

_Species: _Luma

_Occupation: _Star child/unemployed

* * *

><p>All the relatives left the next day. Monty Mole pressured the contestants that this challenge was more important than the rest, as it was worth a whopping 30,000 coins, as opposed to 10,000 coins or 20,000 coins of the other challenges. The players automatically suspected that this was to do with their belongings, which they were told to pack; except for the bare necessities, such as two pairs of clothing and toiletries.<p>

The contestants were then led to the outskirts of Grumble Volcano, which some contestants identified as one of the racing courses of a karting tournament. There was a big crater, and lava was boiling some distance down.

"Welcome then, to the first challenge of episode four! I see that only seven of you remain. So you're probably wondering why there are eleven bags here. So let me explain: you are throw bags into the lava. Obviously seven of those contain your belongings, another three contains the money – 10,000 in each bag. That leaves the final bag, which contains an exemption. You may save six bags, and throw away five."

"But there's a problem", said Kylie, "If we save the exemption, then who shall get it? And wouldn't it be lighter?"

"A luck-based game will determine the winner. All bags a weighted down so they are all the same. Anyways, I hope you guys are all set to remember, for I will tell you which bag is which:"

**BLUE **contains **RAWK HAWK'S **belongings

**RED **contains **PEACH's **belongings

**YELLOW **contains **EXEMPTION**

**PURPLE **contains **10,000 coins**

**ORANGE **contains **KYLIE'S **belongings

**CYAN **contains **ROSALINA'S **belongings

**WHITE **contains **10,000 coins**

**SILVER **contains **TOADBERT'S **belongings

**BLACK **contains **10,000 coins**

**GREEN **contains **DIDDY'S **belongings

**BROWN **contains **LUMALEE'S **belongings

"So, remembered it all? (Monty did not give any time for the contestants to actually answer) Okay then, START! You have fifteen minutes."

_**Peach: **I kinda only remember the colour of my own bag…that's a bad thing, right?_

"So, I guess we have to save the moneybags and plan from there…right?", said Rawk Hawk, trying to be the leader of the group.

"You finally say something logical, Mr. Sherlock Holmes", retorted Diddy irritably.

"We're meant to work as a _team_", insisted Peach. "I agree with Rawk. The problem is…does anyone remember what bag contains what?"

"I only know that the silver one contains my stuff. That isn't really helpful, is it?", asked Toadbert hesitantly.

Peach laughed, "yeah, I did the same. Any others?"

Rawk Hawk thought hard. "I remember the black bag containing some coins", he said. "I might be wrong…" Rosalina then firmly said, "No, you are right. I also remember that clearly."

_**Diddy: **__You know what's strange? Rawk is actually _helpful _today. I know I should be happy, but it still seems suspicious…_

"Well then, what are the others?", enquired Rosalina. "Maybe the green one?"

"I'm thinking it might contain the exemption, since it is the colour often associated with it", explained Lumalee. Many others were not so sure.

"Well, lets get this sorted first – throw in the ones that definitely do not contain coins", interjected Kylie, as if it was completely obvious. "Help me roll this blue one."

"Whoah, not so fast there! You are _not _throwing my stuff into that lava!", screamed Rawk Hawk. The strong hawk instantly shoved it back into place.

"I know this might sound stupid but…do we have any volunteers?", asked Toadbert. There were none. "Well then, how about we just chuck everyone's in, to make it fair?"

"Ten minutes", reminded the host.

Peach started to panic. "Someone better claim this purple one, cause I'm throwing it in!" No-one said anything. She tried to pick it up, to no avail. "Oof! This is heavy!"

"I'll help!", said Rawk Hawk, and with one swing of his mighty muscles he threw it into the lava. "We might have just destroyed someone's items but at least we're one step closer to the coins!"

But realisation hit Peach soon after. "Ummmm…guys? I know why no-one claimed the bag…it was no-one's! Come to think of it, either 10,000 coins or the exemption was hidden inside!"

"Yes, it was", Monty said, struggling – and failing – to hide a smile. "You also only have seven minutes."

_**Diddy: **In a way Peach was suspicious, but Rawk Hawk went along and threw it in so…the mole, perhaps?_

The monkey then finally spoke up, "its not the exemption, I remember that it is in the yellow bag…" he trailed away.

"Well we know that the black one contains coins, and we just threw another away, so which is the third bag?", asked Rosalina.

But Kylie had already walked over to the brown and cyan bags, placed beside each other. "I don't even remember those…", she said, stratching her head.

"Alright then, let's throw 'em in", said Rawk Hawk, coming over also.

And he did just that. Lumalee was so preoccupied that she did not notice the scene until later. "What the hell did you do to my treasured things!", she screamed.

**Challenge Update**

**Bags thrown in: 3 (Purple, Brown, Cyan)**

With five minutes left, the contestants worked faster. Unfortunately, all the others left absolutely refused to give up their stuff, and obviously chucking in the money was out of the question. Eventually, after much discussion, the yellow exemption was given up and put in, as the one-in-seven chance to get it did not tempt many.

Which left only one. Pointless arguing then started until the final minute.

"Don't be so selfish!", urged people at others. With the useless bickering, Rawk had no chance but to save his team by kicking in the red one. Monty blew a whistle; signalling the end.

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately, the purple one – which now cannot be retrieved – contained 10,000 coins. That is lost forever."<p>

"I know", said Peach, then hung her head.

"And, in a suprising twist, you guys decided to sacrifice the exemption. May I ask why?"

"Because since no-one wanted their belongings thrown away. Besides, there's only a one-in-seven chance that someone would get it, and even then it would not be favourable for the other six."

"Very smart indeed", agreed Monty. "I would also like to announce that three players have now permanently lost their prized possessions. Forever."

Everyone gasped. "There is no use of suspense here, so…those three are Lumalee, Rosalina and…Peach."

"What? No!", wept Rosalina. "I've just lost my star wand! It was given to me from my long-lost mother…and I'll never have it again!"

"And…and my crown!", sniffed Peach. "Made from the finest gold in the kingdom! Passed down for generations! Just…just gone!"

"Why did I not throw in my bag...it has nothing more than bananas, cheap plastic stuff and junk…", said Diddy, full of guilt.

"I'm sorry", comforted Kylie. "I know what it is like to lose something precious. Like when I lost my photo album, from my earliest days of reporting…"

Obviously Peach's crown and Rosalina's wand are far more 'precious' then Kylie's photos, no-one just bothered to point it out.

"But lets not linger here in this heat any longer", said Monty Mole, breaking the silence. "I've got a surprise for you. Something you will like."

"No surprise can replace my lost wand", said Rosalina bitterly.

The trip was made in silence. Soon, they got to their hotel. The contestants went in and sat around the lounge.

"Peach, Rosalina and Lumalee. Can you guys follow me please?", asked Monty. The trio got up and went with the host.

Monty Mole lead them to one of the storage rooms. Inside was seven bags…

…

Peach was the first to realise what it meant. "Is this…my bag?"

"Go and see for yourself", Monty smiled.

The princess headed over and opened it. Inside, amongst the many things, was… a gold crown.

"My crown!", she said, and cried tears of joy.

Rosalina was also opening her bag. "My wand! Monty Mole, thank – wait, Monty Mole?"

For the host had already gone, and was leading the others inside. He revealed to them what happened…

* * *

><p><strong>Team Pot<strong>

**52,000 coins**

**+ 20,000 coins**

**= 72,000 coins**

**Possible: 150,000 coins**

**Exempted: None**

* * *

><p>"The bags used today was not your actual bags", said Monty, as if it was not obvious enough. "The real ones are right here. Feel free to take them back up your rooms, and then we shall have dinner."<p>

The mole knew that this was to happen. And he – or she – also knew what would happen the next day, as well as many days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, thank you (it kinda rhymes…). Next chapter coming soon…or not…but it will come.<strong>


	10. Treachery in the Tropics

**This is the next chapter, once again, sorry for not updating sooner. Enjoy!**

**Erm...admittedly this isn't one of the best challenges I had thought up. Although it is better than the diving one.**

* * *

><p>The airplane, a nice, new Toad Express-shaped one operated by <em>Delfino Holidays Airlines<em>, hit the runway with a soft bump. Inside, sitting on the rows of seats, the faces of the remaining seven contestants looked on in awe and amazement at the exotic, tropical landscape. Delfino Airstrip was not a giant airport or anything, so soon the contestants left the plane without going through Customs and all that time-consuming stuff.

Monty Mole, who apparently was familiar with the sunny island, led the contestants on a walk, to their location. There was a row of shops, selling all sorts of stuff, from fishing equipment to food and beverages.

"I advise you to keep an eye out", whispered Toadbert to Diddy.

"I know!", said Diddy. "This place looks good! Like paradise…"

"No, not that", replied Toadbert. "The producers might have sneaked in a few clues. They always do that. Wait…I think I just spotted one!"

Between one of the shops, in an alley which led to the beach beyond, there was a signpost with a red mole on it. It read:

_THE MOLE IN LATIN IS ?_

Diddy looked confused. "We might have just found a clue but…what does it mean?"

"The mole in Latin, obviously."

Kylie was walking nearby, chewing some gum. "Damn, I used to learn that language but now I totally forgot!"

Toadbert rolled his eyes. Then there was the second suspicious sight of the day. A plane was drawing letters in the sky, which looked faintly like:

_?_ _EST LA TAUPE_

Toadbert pointed to the others, a couple of pianta children were also looking at the letters. "So 'the mole in latin' is translated to as 'est la taupe'?"

"No", said Kylie. "I don't think that is Latin…or if it is a clue at all. French or Italian or some other language, maybe? And to think that I constantly got A-pluses in my childhood years…"

"Fail."

Lumalee was salivating at the number of cakes and other snacks displayed at a local food store, it also definitely smelled nice. "Yum…I'd like to taste them all…"

"Which would make you more gluttonous than a giant Yoshi!", insulted Rawk Hawk, who was marching up front. Lumalee, who was clearly offended, drifted back a bit and joined in a convesation between Peach and Rosalina, which went from politics to tennis to trivia…and then all sorts of stuff.

"I'd like to go shopping there", remarked Rosalina, pointing to a nearby shopping mall labelled _Coconut Mall_. There was a giant golden fountain up front.

"Yeah, that was a course in a Mario Kart tournament", replied Peach. "It was also your first, don't you remember?"

"Yeah…it isn't something I'll forget in a hurry", agreed the star princess.

"Why does she get all the exciting events and never me…", whispered Lumalee to herself.

Monty Mole, who had kept quite during the journey, spoke up. "And we're here!"

"No way!", gasped Kylie, looking at the sight. "We're going in _Pinna Park_? That's, like, the largest amusement park in the kingdom!"

"You got that right!", said Monty. "And also it's the location of our next challenge!"

* * *

><p>The contestants walked in through the park's gates. A couple of nokis were grumbling due to the fact that they did not need to pay the entry fees (everything on Delfino was inappropiately expensive, as it was a resort). There was a huge roller coaster, a large revolving ferris wheel, some fearsome pirate ship themed rides which swang in entire circles, and even a 'Yoshi-Go-Round': basically a merry-go-round with Yoshi-themed seats. But Monty instead led everyone inside a particularily large tent, which he said was prepared especially for <em>The Mole<em>.

Entering inside, contestants found a floor littered with holes. Monty Mole explained that they were _whac-a-mole _holes.

"What", said Lumalee, giggling at its name.

"You don't know? Well then let me explain", offered Monty. "It is a popular carnival redemption game, and there are several holes where plastic moles would pop out, and the player's objective is to hit them back inside with a soft mallet. Each time there is a hit the score is added. If the player does not hit a mole out of its hole for a period of time it would sink back in with no score. Normally they are small ones in stalls, but this is a full-scale one built especially for us, and instead of using mallets you would be using…your feet."

"Not exactly hygenic when you consider _some _of the contestants", complained Peach, looking at Rawk Hawk and Diddy (who went barefoot) in particular.

Monty Mole chuckled. "This game is harder, however. If you let a total of three moles escape unhit, then the game is automatically over. You guys need to survive for three and a half minutes. Each minute, someone needs to _volunteer _to leave the game. The challenge is worth 10,000 coins"

"Quite hard when you consider the size of my "feet", said Lumalee. The star child was correct.

"Oh, sorry", said Monty. He tossed a normal mallet of appropiate size to the star child; she was the only one who needed to use of of those.

The contestants walked onto the hole-littered floor. The game started, and things were frantic.

Rawk Hawk stamped two plastic moles in one hit, whilst Peach and Toadbert each got one. Lumalee took care of another with a hit from her mallet. Rosalina struggled a bit but also caught one. Almost immediately afterwards, however, most contestants started to bunch up in a section of room, and the first error happened.

"Two chances left!", announced Monty. "And only twenty seconds has elapsed!"

By then, some of the stronger contestants at the game was shown to be Lumalee and Diddy. Soon the first minute came, with only one error, and so of course someone had to leave. The game was stopped for 10 seconds as the decision was to be made.

"I'll volunteer", said Peach. "This really isn't for me…"

"Nah, I'll go", replied Toadbert. "This is hard with my short legs…or feet, since I don't have 'em at all." The toad walked off to the side of the tent on his own.

Gameplay resumed, and the plastic moles started to pop in and out faster. With one player gone to take care of it, the sight was similar to a game of twister…except that people were bashing with their feet. But by then their rhythm had also improved, and a game of wac-a-mole seemed like child's play. On the second minute, another was to walk out.

"Alright, its me this time, no matter what", said Peach, and left.

At the outside of the tent, Monty Mole led Peach and Toadbert towards the tent's back, without the remaining players' knowledge. Standing before them was an arcade-like machine, with several buttons.

"This is the control machine for the whack-a-mole game", explained Monty. "In a moment, I will have you guys take manual control. Pressing a button here causes a mole to rise up. Of course, you can choose to make it exceptionally easy for them, _or _you can try and make them fail this. If you do, and succeed, you two will then partake in a dice-based card game and an exemption will be rewarded. When only seven of you are left, exemptions are exceptionally important now, don't you think?"

_**Peach: **Everyone deserves a fair game…right? You shouldn't put yourself in front of others…right?_

_**Toadbert: **Imagine what that team pot could do to my scientific studies! I automatically thought to go for it._

Monty handed the machine to the two. Immediately, Toadbert started pressing buttons all over the place. Peach did not do much, either because Toadbert was occupying all the room or that she felt guilty to be actually a part of all that. Soon, and quite easily, the game was lost.

_**Rawk Hawk: **Things suddenly became to hard for I, champion of the Glitz Pit, to handle. What I can't handle, the others obviously cannot as well…_

_**Kylie: **Two words. The. Mole._

The disgruntled contestants headed out of the tent, where Monty Mole had a big smirk on his face. He promptly told them what had happened which caused them to lose.

Then the others looked on as Toadbert and Peach would contest the exemption. "There will be three dice rolls for each player, and the totals are added. The player with the higher total will be given an exemption."

**First Dice Roll**

**Toadbert's number: 5**

**Peach's number: 2**

Toadbert had a faint smile, but knew that it was not over. An exemption was a huge reward in games such as the mole, and thus there was much tension.

**Second Dice Roll**

**Toadbert's number: 1 (total: 6)**

**Peach's number: 5** **(total: 7)**

Peach now had the edge. Monty Mole prepared the dice to be rolled for the third and final time...

**Third Dice Roll**

**Toadbert's number: 5 (total: 11)**

"Toadbert now has eleven. A very high total. Peach, are you ready?"

The princess nodded, obviously. There was no other option.

**Peach's number: … 6 (total: 13)**

Monty smiled. "And it seems as if we have our winner! It is... Peach!"

**Team Pot**

**72,000 coins**

**+ 0 coins**

**= 72,000 coins**

**Possible: 160,000 coins**

**Exempted: Peach Toadstool**

* * *

><p>"Now, I know that most of you guys are rather excited to be here", said the host. "And so, for the rest of today, you are free to spend time on Isle Delfino."<p>

"Yes!", everyone shouted.

As they were in Pinna Park, Toadbert and Lumalee thought that it was not a bad idea to have a bit of fun on the rides, and it was just what they did. First was the frightening rollercoaster, and then the huge ferris wheel which commanded a view of half the island, then the pirate ships, which swung higher and higher until they went in complete circles. They even went on the Yoshi-Go-Round, even if it was meant for…children.

All the other contestants had a great time on the island that day. They assembled at Gelato Beach at sunset. Sunsets on Isle Delfino are always beautiful, and this one was no exception. Then there was Monty's speech.

"The first of two exemptions have already been handed out. The second one would be done so right now."

"How? What challenge will we get?", asked Kylie. "Something to do with the beach?"

"Nothing of that kind. All you have to do is to vote for the person you think deserves an exemption the most. You cannot vote for yourself."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosalina's vote: Lumalee<strong>_

_**Rosalina: **Normally I'd go for Peach but since she is already exempted, there really is no point. Lumalee is just someone who should win this game, and has all the qualities of doing so: alertness and curiousity. Besides, she's a nice person as a whole…_

_**Toadbert's vote: Rawk Hawk**_

_**Toadbert: **I guess the others really don't understand the meaning of this. I'm voting for the person I think is the mole, as the mole will always pass regardless and thus I have a smaller chance of being executed._

_**Peach's vote: Rosalina**_

_**Peach: **I like Rosalina and she's one of my best friends. She will go far in this game, I know she will._

_**Kylie's vote: Rosalina**_

_**Kylie: **What can I say…I like Rosalina, especially now with Peach safe to the next round._

_**Rawk Hawk's vote: Lumalee**_

_**Rawk Hawk: **Diddy, Kylie and Toadbert either hate or dislike me so I'll never help them! Rosalina's not that bad…but Lumalee is one person I actually don't really mind having around most of the time._

_**Diddy's vote: Toadbert**_

_**Diddy: **Koops is gone. I miss him; I think I'll go for Toadbert on this one. He doesn't exactly have the best temper, but he did help me with the clues today…_

_**Lumalee's vote: Rosalina** _

_**Lumalee: **It is simple – Rosalina is kind, and I know her very well. I hope she makes it far!_

* * *

><p>Monty Mole said mysteriously, "I have all your results. I know who will get an exemption. But, instead of telling you immediately, I'll say who doesn't have it, and get to the winner via a process of elimination."<p>

"Kylie and Diddy, you two have no votes at all. And thus eliminated."

_**Kylie: **No-one likes me. Ouch._

"Toadbert and Rawk Hawk, you each have one vote, but sadly that is not enough."

_**Toadbert: **I wonder who voted for me._

"Which leaves only two of you left in contention: Rosalina and Lumalee. One of you has two, the other three. Who is the victor? It is…Rosalina. Please step up and accept your reward."

_**Rosalina: **I'm lucky in that I've already gotten a handful of exemptions so far. I'm moved that the others like me so much…_

"Which ends the activities for today. You will be staying tonight at Hotel Delfino, your roommate the one you always have."

Hotel Delfino was an old building with three floors. The reception desk had a large basket of fruit, and as the contestants retired to their rooms, they knew fully that the execution was tomorrow, and that they were not safe. No-one was safe – except for the mole.

* * *

><p><strong>And the tenth chapter is finished! Who is the mole? Who might be the next victim of the mole? What relation do the clues have with the mole's identity? Would someone accept a bribe and leave the game in order to earn coins, and if so, who? Next chapter coming soon.<strong>


	11. An Execution is Announced

**Princess Toady: Actually, both of those clues give the identity of the mole****. That is all I can say. *hint hint***

**Eleventh chapter now up! Yay! And the longest so far! **

**You know when Diddy accuses Toadbert last chapter? That was incorect, it should've been **_**Kylie **_**who said that, as it would contradict with Diddy and Toadbert being friends. .**

**Lol…I often get the words 'exemption' and 'execution' mixed up. Actually pretty easy to do! =)**

**This chapter was went to be merged along with the first challenge of the next episode to form one chapter, but since it is _still _not finished I decided to separate these. So it is rather short... .**

* * *

><p>"Executions are all the same", muttered Toadbert to Diddy. They were at Ever since Koops was gone, the two have been on good terms...which was strange when you consider the fact that Toadbert was the reason for the last challenge's failure. Obviously they never talked about it, and Diddy did not know who it was. "You'd think that the producers could be a bit more creative."<p>

The duo was hanging out at Delfino Plaza, waiting for Diddy's bushwalk trip to begin. The monkey had already strapped up a backpack, full of bananas (food), additional clothing and also a first aid kit. He was also drinking a thick banana smoothie, whilst Toadbert had a blueberry one.

"You know, last season, there was this bag. I think it was called a bribe or something, anyway, it contained a hefty amount of coins. Monty asked if anyone would leave the game voluntarily to claim it", explained thoughtfully the monkey to the toad. "Would you be bribed?", he added.

"Nah. I'm stubborn in this way that whenever I set my mind to something, I must do it. Completing _The Mole _is no different."

"Yeah, I'd do the same. But last season someone really agreed to it – E. Gadd. I think. He's crazy – a total nutcase."

"What! E. Gadd was the smartest person to have ever lived!", retorted Toadbert. "He invented half of the technology on this planet!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're the royal scientist…anyway, aren't you exaggerating a bit? 'You can't stop progress', they say. Technology will catch up to you sooner or later…besides, we live without any electrical appliances in the jungle, and I'm doing fine."

Diddy's bushwalk was about to begin, and he hopped off the marble seat which they were sitting on.

"You want to take this with you?" asked Toadbert, holding up a can of mosquito spray. "You might need it, with the forest you're about to traverse."

"No", Diddy refused. "I don't like chemicals and all that."

Peach, Rosalina, Lumalee and Kylie were looking through the shelves and many shops inside Coconut Mall, largest shopping centre in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Does this dress work on me?", asked Rosalina.

"No, purple is just not your color. Absolutely hideous", said Peach, going on. Next to the clothing shop was a technological one.

"Whoah, this is the next-gen Soni GEM-3000!", said Kylie, pointing to a futuristic-looking camera. "All the other reporters will be _soooooooo _envious!"

Lumalee was not her usual energetic self, however. "What is wrong, Lumalee?", asked Rosalina, sitting down. She had finally decided that her turquoise dress was the only one right for her.

"I can't shake the feeling that one of us would be going tonight", said the star child.

Rosalina frowned; "Hmmm, it's not like you to worry about this. Enjoy your time here, it's a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity…we normally don't even get the time to visit the Mushroom World, let alone Isle Delfino! Just assume that Rawk Hawk will be the one gone tonight, okay?"

"Easy for you…you're staying…", muttered Lumalee, just not loud enough for the cosmic princess to hear.

Toadbert, having nothing better to do, took a stroll around the island; suddenly, he saw the figure of Monty Mole running towards him. "Here is a mini-challenge for you! If you can get five or more contestants over to the execution place in less than 60 minutes, I'll give you an exemption! Yes, three out of seven contestants with exemptions!"

"But-but where is the place where the execution will take place?"

But Monty Mole was gone.

Faced with a daunting challenge, Toadbert's first idea was that getting Diddy was out of the question, as he was on a bushwalk, so he figured on how to get the girls and Rawk Hawk. The latter would likely be unco-operative, as it meant an exemption for him (Toadbert) and not for the hawk.

_The girls would most likely be in the shopping mall_. He ran over to Coconut Mall, to find it abuzz with activity. Tourists filled the place, which meant looking for four particular individuals pretty difficult.

But then there was an idea. _Its not everyday that you see the princess of your country shopping…so, wouldn't the others remember that_? With that idea in his mind, Toadbert pushed through the crowd, asking that aforementioned question.

"Over there", replied a girl toad with braces. Sitting on a chair was a koopa with a green hat, a light-blue star child, Princess Peach and Rosalina.

"Okay then, we have to hurry", breathed Toadbert."We have to find Rawk then get to the execution place within…erm (Toadbert checked his watch) 49 minutes, or else the mini-challenge would be lost."

Peach frowned. "What mini-challenge? What exemption, and where is the execution taking place?"

Toadbert hastily explained the situation to the others. Kylie looked sorry.

"Look, Toadbert, I'm normally a kind and considerate person, but I'm afraid I can't really agree to this. We have only seven people left, and having three exemptions would mean the odds would be too much. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The Noki guide paused near the summit of Corona Mountain; access to the actual crater were forbidden due to public safety. "And there you have it. Corona Mountain, the magnificent volcano of Isle Delfino."<p>

Diddy wiped his forehead, being this close to the volcano, he literally felt it giving off heat. And then it was time to trek back...all just to see this mountain. But it was worth it...

The 5th execution took place in the evening at Delfino Plaza. Many Piantas were still about. Monty Mole pointed to Rosalina and said,

"Do you mind explaining how an execution works?"

Rosalina nodded, "basically, contestants take a quiz on the mole's identity, and the lowest scorer is executed."

Monty chuckled. "But not this time."

He received many puzzled glares from the contestants. "You see this bag over here? It contains 25,000 coins." He stressed the amount, "25,000."

"Erm…so?", asked Lumalee.

"These coins can be yours…but only if you decide to leave this game. _Voluntarily_. Getting normally executed does not count."

"So we have to go…now?", Rawk Hawk stuttered.

"You may choose to take the quiz first. You have until a player is executed when the screen shows a red mole."

The execution went underway. The questions were as follows:

* * *

><p><strong>1. In the ninth challenge, was the mole's bags thrown into the lava?<strong>

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Toadbert: If I remember correctly, only Peach's, Rosalina's and Lumalee's bags were thrown in. And they're the lest suspicious people. Diddy is convinced in Lumalee but I don't think so.]

**2. In the tenth challenge, did the mole leave the game?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Rosalina: That is just Peach and Toadbert. And I don't think the mole is them.]

**3. Where was the mole today?**

**- Coconut Mall**

**- Bushwalk**

**- Beach**

**Mini-challenge**

[Peach: Me, Kylie and Rosalina were in the mall. Toadbert was doing the mini-challenge, for his exemption. Rawk Hawk probably was surfing or doing some stupid stunt at the beach, he's that sort of guy. Which leaves Diddy with his bushwalk.]

**4. At the very start of the game, was the mole one of the first five or the last five to leave the boat?**

**- First five**

**- Last five**

[Diddy: As in episode 1! How the hell were we meant to remember that!]

**5. When did the mole receive an exemption? **

**- Dice toss**

**- Contestants' vote**

**The mole did not receive an exemption**

[Lumalee: Peach and Rosalina are out of this. The suspect list, I mean.]

**6. What room is the mole residing in?**

**- Room 101**

**- Room 102**

**- Room 103**

**- Room 104**

**- Room 105**

**7. Is the mole male or female?**

**- Male**

**- Female**

[Rosalina: There is currently 4 females and 3 males.]

**8. How many votes did the mole receive at the contestants' vote?**

**- 0**

**- 1**

**- 2**

**- 3**

**- The mole was already exempted at this point**

**9. What is the mole's occupation?**

**- Galaxy guardian/kart racer**

**- Royal scientist**

**- Princess/sports star**

**- Reporter**

**- Professional wrestler**

**- Strikers captain**

**- Star child/unemployed**

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE? **

**- Rosalina Star**

**- Toadbert Kinopio**

**- Peach Toadstool**

**- Kylie Koopa**

**- Rawk Hawk**

**- Diddy Kong**

**- Lumalee Lumabop**

[Kylie: We have received questions 6, 7, 9 and 10 in every execution we had so far, although not always in that order.]

* * *

><p>Monty Mole paused, "Some of you really took your time during this execution. Was it hard?"<p>

"I was just thinking of whether I should take the money or not. After all, I'm not really sure, there's an obvious saboteur here but I'm not fully convinced that he is the mole. You can't be too careful."

"But you said that it is something you would never consider doing just this morning!", blurted out Diddy, quite loudly.

Monty Mole nodded, "Very understandable. But the question is…did you score the last on the quiz? And, more importantly, will you get executed next time, albeit with no money on offer?"

"Enough of the suspense and questions and stuff, onward with this! I want it over with!"

"Obviously, since your safe to the next round, _mole_!", bickered Kylie.

"Now don't you start pointing fingers-"

"Okay, okay", said Monty, trying to lighten the mood…and also to save his show. "Could the exempted come up first, please."

Rawk and Kylie saw this as a sign and kept quiet.

**PEACH TOADSTOOL**

…

...

**Exempted**

**ROSALINA STAR**

…

...

**Exempted**

"Both she and Diddy have had two exemptions, for I have had none. And this is hardly fair!", complained the hawk.

"It is like last season – Pennington the detective got all the cards and everyone hated on him. He also had a habit of taunting people…", said Lumalee, lost in thought.

"It seems as if not even one of you are willing to claim that bag of coins", said Monty Mole. "Meanwhile, can Lumalee come up, if you don't mind."

Lumalee stiffened, luckily not too much otherwise she would have stopped floating and fallen to the floor.

**LUMALEE LUMABOP**

…

...

**Green**

This time, the shock of it _did _cause her to lose some altitude. "Rawk Hawk!', barked Monty.

**RAWK HAWK**

…

...

**Green**

_**Lumalee: **__It is a little strange how he was just complaining of his bad luck, and yet he pulls through every time. Two possible reasons: good luck, or the mole. And yet I'm not as eager to put him into the latter category as some of the others here._

"Toadbert", the toad took some deep breaths to calm himself…

**TOADBERT KINOPIO**

…

...

**Red**

* * *

><p>Toadbert sighed. A mere sigh was quite impressive, considering the almost-nervous breakdown just a moment earlier. He just then went to claim his luggage.<p>

"No-one decided to accept the money of coins", said Monty, "and Toadbert pays the price."

_**Peach: **__It seems as if the innocent and least suspicious are leaving first. Luigi, Toadette, Koops, and now Toadbert. Both toads...a shame..._

_**Rawk Hawk: **__No-one took the money, eh? They're more selfish than I thought._

At the parting interview, the iconic Grand Pianta Statue shown in the background. Monty and the executed player – in this case Toadbert – was seen.

"So, Toadbert, you are the next victim of the mole."

Toadbert said, "I don't remember if you remember this, but…I-I hoped that I could take Toadiko around the world…a holiday, you know. Well that dream has gone out the window, but still I'm reasonably satisfied with my result. It was no doubt one of the most exciting experiences I've been on. Sure beats staying in a lab all day."

"Well, it is a shame that you couldn't stay any longer, but we were pleased that you got on the show. Farewell, and good luck!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosalina: <strong>__Luckily my friends all made it! Anyway, I think it is definitely one of the boys now. Rawk Hawk is a possible mole and so is Diddy; I mean, no-one even suspected him, and yet he is definitely rising on my mole list…for various reasons. I'll definitely keep an eye on him._

_**Peach: **__Kylie, Diddy and Rawk are, to me, the only three who have a chance at being the mole. I don't suspect Kylie that much now, although I used to, and I'm now more wary of Diddy, the monkey. Could he be the traitor everyone is searching for…? Maybe?_

_**Kylie: **__It is depressing how I made it this far, and yet is almost completely unsure of the mole. Rawk Hawk is just someone who isn't right. His judgment is questionable (or terrible), he sabotages blatantly and obviously, complains, argues with the contestants…and is just fishy, in my opinion. He's so not hidden that people don't even suspect him much now…_

_**Rawk Hawk: **__If there's one thing I know, it is that there is too much of this mole talk! Everyone here just not suspicious enough…damn…_

_**Diddy:**__ Everyone here is a formidable competitor for the title. After each execution just staying in the game becomes much, much harder. I can only hope that I can retain my place. _

_**Lumalee: **__Mole, hmmm? There was no suspicious characters, suspicious behavior or any easy clues this time round…everyone just seems…almost normal, in a way._

_Poor Toadbert was the fourth to be beaten by the Mole; the devious, scheming, traitorous and terrible Mole. Who is the elusive saboteur? Who shall be the next victim? Important questions…with no answers…_

* * *

><p><strong>I originally intended to stick the next challenge onto this, and make it slightly longer (I'm definitely not satisfied with my short chapters), but since I haven't updated in a loooooooong time, and I haven't even started that part, I eventually decided against that. . Anyways, sorry if this was a bit boring, the next will be more exciting, honest! Hopefully...<strong>

**School started again. So maybe chapters will take a bit longer than they usually do.**


	12. Row, Row, Row the Boat

**Princess Toady: You really do have a point there. Toadbert was actually for me one of the suspicious characters to leave, but sure, next chapter the eliminated will be of someone you don't think will go. Or not after this chapter ends. *hint hint* =) **

**Inspired Girl: I like it when the executed are unpredictable =P. Anway, thank you for reviewing and the mole list, the next execution is coming soon…**

**NOTICE: I've made some small changes to some of the characters' occupations! For Peach, instead of 'Princess/sports star', it'll just be 'Princess', for Lumalee, instead of 'Star child/Unemployed', it'll just be unemployed', and for Rosalina instead of 'Galaxy guardian/kart racer', it'll just be 'Galaxy guardian'. **

**And yes, there is a mole clue in the form of an envelope at the end of this chapter. It points toward the mole's identity.**

* * *

><p><strong>REMAINING CONTESTANTS (AFTER FOURTH EXECUTION)<strong>

**Rosalina Star**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Galaxy guardian

**Peach Toadstool**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Princess

**Kylie Koopa**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Reporter

**Rawk Hawk**

_Species: _Hawk

_Occupation: _Professional wrestler

**Diddy Kong**

_Species: _Monkey

_Occupation: _Strikers captain

**Lumalee Lumabop**

_Species: _Luma

_Occupation: _Unemployed

* * *

><p>Merely a few hours after they arrived back at Toad Town Airport, the contestants were ready to board another flight. Monty Mole and the others scanned the noticeboard for their plane.<p>

_Royal Mushroom Airlines - Flight 21 – Poshley Heights via Rougeport – Gate 2_

_AeroSarasa – Flight 14 – Chai City – Gate 3_

_Delfino Holidays Airlines – Flight 6 – Isle Delfino – Gate 5_

_Skyswift Airways – Flight 39 – Neo Bowser City – Gate 7 FINAL CALL_

_InterKingdom Airways – Flight 117 – Neon Heights via Mushroom City – Gate 8_

_Royal Mushroom Airlines – Flight 45 – Grand Canal - Gate 11_

"There's our flight", said Monty Mole, "Royal Mushroom Airlines Flight 45. And Gate 11 is right here. How convenient." He walked over.

_**Rosalina: **__I don't think I've mentioned this but...Monty Mole walks funny. He has a weird posture, is a bit chubby and has a large 'stache. Really like Hercule Poirot, if you know what I mean._

The trip was a rather large let-down, the seats were small, the meals a bit terrible and planes also had a habit of making people incredibly thirsty. They landed at Grand Canal airport, and after going through customs the contestants found out that this wasn't your typical city.

The entire city was built on water, with canals all over. Monty explained that due to this, the city had no means of conventional transportation, with no roads and cars, and thus people had to use the city's complex water system as streets.

Which meant that boats were the way. Of course, the modern alternative was the typical motorised water taxi, but since the city of Grand Canal had a strong sense of tradition, they used a traditional _gondola. _A person, the _gondolier_, rowed the gondola. It was through this way that the participants got to their temporary hotel.

_**The next day – 8 a.m.**_

"Which brings you to your next challenge. For today, six hours, you have to row gondolas and act as a water taxi, two per team. You have to collect a hefty sum of money at the end of the day. Here, the fee isn't charged by length – each ride is 20 coins each. At the end of the challenge, your earnings will be multiplied by 1000. This challenge is worth 50,000 coins._ So, _for the optimum number of coins, you guys have to manage 25 trips. The city isn't too large – about the size of toad town. You have until 2 o'clock."

The competitors had to choose their teams. Rosalina originally went with Lumalee, but then she decided to go with Peach, as neither Rosalina nor Peach was a strong rower and Lumalee was unfit physically, Rosalina going with Peach would form a more formidable team.

Kylie then teamed up with Diddy, as both of them were intermediate rowers, with Diddy getting an edge. That left the strongest rower, Rawk Hawk, with the weakest, Lumalee. Luckily, Rawk Hawk didn't despise Lumalee like he did to the others so there wasn't too big a challenge.

But immediately a problem became apparent. The language barrier – at Grand Canal, the speech was understood by no-one.

**[Team 1: Peach and Rosalina] – 0 trips **

The two princesses were on the lookout for any passengers. Rosalina was rowing first, and there would be an interchange when she got tired. They came across what looked like an university.

"Well, the university has scholars, so most of them should know English to some degree, wouldn't they?", said Peach to Rosalina.

But the university was still far away, and to make things worse Peach's rowing skill was...admittedly pretty much nonexistent, which meant that not only the boat went very slowly, it also turn left and right uncontrollably due to poor steering and the water flow.

**[Team 2: Kylie and Diddy] – 0 trips **

The monkey was rowing. Although not the fastest rower around, they'd managed to secure a passenger, who quickly clambered onboard. Luckily for them, the toad was a tourist, and thus spoke perfect English. The problem was...being a tourist, he knew where he wanted to get to, but had no idea to get there.

"Okay, can you get me to the meeting place for Mega Mushroom Tours?", asked the toad. He was very fidgety; apparently short on time.

"So, where is it?", asked Kylie, who sat with him.

The toad looked bewildered. "What the hell is this! I'm a tourist for goodness sake! You guys are professionals and you don't know where it is!"

"Errr...well, about that...", started Diddy. He was getting a bit out of breath.

"We're participants in a game show, and rowing this gondola is one of our challenges", concluded Kylie.

"Oh _crap_...I'm gonna miss my tour, and its all your freaking fault!", he accused menacingly. As Kylie and Diddy wondered on how to calm their agitated passenger, their thought shifted to how Rawk Hawk and Lumalee were doing...

**[Team 3: Rawk Hawk and Lumalee] – 1 trip**

Rawk Hawk rowed very fast. He had accumulated one trip already, by getting a beanish to the airport (the only destination he knew). Now he was dealing with a rather peculiar Koopa with large spectacles, a red beret and a really messy shirt.

The Koopa, apparently having realised that the gondoliers spoke only English, made jerking motions to where he wanted to go. Amazingly, Rawk Hawk had no trouble in maneuvering the boat, and made it to a rather bizarre artistic competition with time to spare. They then got a noki who wanted to go to the town marketplace.

**[Team 2: Kylie and Diddy] – 1 trip**

The duo had managed to deliver their toad to his tour group by chance, and it was now time for Kylie to take over the rowing duties from her teammate. But just as they were about to do so, Kylie had a magnificent idea.

"Monty never said that we _couldn't _leave our boats, did he?"

"Yeah...what are you getting at?', asked Diddy, wondering if Kylie needed to go to the bathroom or something.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that it'll do some good for us to go to a tourist shop, buy a town map and also a translation dictionary, then come right back?"

It hit Diddy that it was indeed what they needed. Quickly stealing the oar from Kylie, Diddy rowed them to the side, where they tied their gondola with some string and then they were off to find a tourist shop.

_**Time: 8:45 a.m.**_

**[Team 3: Rawk Hawk and Lumalee] – 3 trips**

Things were going very well. The already had made three trips, and are in the middle of their fourth. Lumalee was having a conversation with a Crayzee Dayzee when...

"Awww crap, I gotta pee!", said Rawk Hawk, still rowing and showing no signs of fatigue.

"Rawk, _please _don't say that in front of our passenger", said Lumalee, motioning to a Hammer Bro sitting, admiring the canal. "And anyway, the cinema is not that far away (the Hammer Bro had, using hand signals, told them that he was going to watch an action movie). I can see it!"

"Fine then...", grumbled the bird, and as the customer got off he did the same as well, running off into an alleyway.

**[Group 1: Peach and Rosalina] – 2 trips**

They had delivered a student to a library, before helping a businessman get to his home located in the affluent region, affluent region right at the other side, and both Peach and Rosalina were relaxing for a bit; it was hard work.

"This place looks nice", commented Peach. "Ordered streets and actually some greenery...it looks to be a bit more modern, though, theres new buildings and all that..."

"Have you ever been to Poshley Heights?", asked Rosalina.

"Of course. I'm the Princess, and I have to go everywhere to attend festivities and give speeches and all that."

"But do you enjoy it?"

"Unless you disregard the constant kidnappings, those aforementioned festivities, complex politics, country management, annoying servants and Toadsworth fussing over me half the time, yes I do."

Rosalina laughed.

**[Group 2: Kylie and Diddy] – 1 trip**

They had found what they were looking for. Book in one hand and map in another, Diddy went in front, whilst Kylie directed the way to their boat.

"Take a right here, and we should arrive", said Kylie. When they got through to the canal, however, gondolas were nowhere in sight.

"Erm, Kylie?", said Diddy. "We're lost..."

**[Group 3: Rawk Hawk and Lumalee] – 4 trips**

Even a champion wrestler had to rest. Lumalee tried rowing and ended up failing, and so they had to wait for Rawk Hawk to regain his strength.

A potential customer waddled up to them It was...a monty mole, just not _the _Monty Mole, obviously. Whats more, he spoke perfect English, and didn't seem to be a resident of the area. Strange.

"Tell you what", he said. "If you can row me to Riverside Park, I'll give you something. Something you'll really like", he added, and winked.

_**Lumalee: **__It is easy to work out what is going on. A random monty mole turns up. Offers you a "something". What is that something? Bingo...an exemption!_

"Okay!", said Lumalee. "We'll do just that!"

"And what makes you think so?", asked Rawk Hawk, who was lying down. "I'm dead tired!"

Lumalee wondered how to get Rawk Hawk to do what she told, without breaking the news of an exemption.

"But you're the Glitz Pit champion! You never get tired!", whined Lumalee.

_**Lumalee: **__You know what? This is the first time that Rawk has declared that he's tired in a long, long time. Almost as if he knows about the exemption, and is preventing me from getting it. Like what the mole does..._

The Monty Mole tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up...I don't have all day!"

Suddenly, another gondola manned by a Koopa Troopa went in, and offered to ferry the literal mole to his destination.

"Wait!", shouted Rawk Hawk. "We'll ferry you!"

They got the Monty Mole to where he wanted to go. As their passenger was leaving, the star child shouted, "but you forget to give us our prize!"

The mole grinned. "Since you're the first to remember...you have it." He handed the exemption card to Lumalee.

**[Group 2 – Kylie and Diddy] – 1 trip**

"This is stupid", said Diddy. "We're going around in circles and all boats look like."

"Then what do you suggest we do?", said Kylie. "Give up!", she threw her hands in the air to further demonstrate her point.

"No...only the mole would do that."

"Are you accusing me?"

"But wait...", said Diddy, pointing to a gondola parked somewhere. "If we can't even identify our boat, then Monty cannot, either!"

"What are you thinking?"

"What you're thinking."

But, unknown to Kylie and Diddy, there were some vital flaws to their plan. Like, for example how does Monty know the number of passengers they carried? Why didn't the duo notice the tiny embedded camera underneath?

Clueless, Kylie and Diddy got back to work, not knowing that their efforts were useless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some time later: 2 pm –challenge end<strong>_

**[Group 3 – Rawk Hawk and Lumalee] – 12 trips**

They rowed back to the town centre. "How many trips did you guys accumulate?", asked the _real _Monty Mole.

"We can't remember", said Lumalee.

"Not to worry", said Monty. "I've been watching you the entire time", he added, showing the camera. "You have made twelve. An excellent effort, if I may say so myself."

**[Group 2 – Kylie and Diddy] **

"We got nine trips!", huffed Kylie. Rawk Hawk and Lumalee, upon hearing this, gave them a thumbs up. "Four more and we're finished!"

"Not so fast!", shouted Monty Mole, breaking the celebrations. "You think that I didn't know? This isn't your boat, and so you don't get **any **trips."

**[Group 1 – Peach and Rosalina]**

The two princesses arrived last. They had a total of seven trips, which made the total eighteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Team pot<strong>

**72,000 coins **

**+36,000 coins**

**= 108,000 coins**

**Possible: 210,000 coins**

**Exempted: Lumalee Lumabop**

* * *

><p>And then everyone boarded their flight...airplanes were so boring, most thought. As everyone chose their seats, Kylie noticed that, on her seat, their was an envelope. Intrigued, she opened it:<p>

**_MOLE CLUE_**

_First, no matter how hard the mole tries to hide, s/he is often to be found on the princess' right side_

_And then the mole failed one and also much more , but not the one on third floor_

_The colour of the belongings were not of a prime, but rather found when one and y combine_

_And those great French words, when unscrambled, reveal much more then when they were assembled._

She closed it. It was a bit perplexing, and tired, she shut her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, it isn't really perplexing. I suck that this stuff, after all. So who is the mole? How does the note point towards the mole's identity? <strong>

**Please review...do you know who is the mole? The note showed who definitely ISN'T. ;)**

**Question of the chapter: What is your favourite Pokemon (**_**everyone **_**has a favourite Pokemon)? **


	13. Pedal to the Metal

**I think the execution this chapter will greatly surprise **_**everyone**_**. ;) **

**Floopy: It is! Well, I didn't know that, although I meant it to be **_**Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door**_**'s Petalburg. *laughs* Anyway, thanks for the review =)**

**Inspired Girl: Epic mole list! Anyway, thanks for the free mole hint lol =P. Just kidding; anyway, I normally don't let my favourite character win the game, but will I make an exception this time? *mysterious music plays* Or might she be – the mole? Thanks for the review =)**

**Princess Toady: Thank you for your review! Very good mole list – but will it be different once this ends?**

**Katieisawesome: Your nicknames for the characters were absolutely hilarious, lol! Thank you for your review. I edited and proofread that chapter when I was really tired, and thus the grammatical mistakes. Sorry 'bout that. **

**me/Rawk Hawk: You just will have to read on to find out! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear viewers, we would like to thank you for your continued support for The Mole: Mario Edition, our most successful television show ever. For this reason, you will receive a power. A power to change this entire game.<em>**

**_After this execution ends, you will have the power to choose ANY one of the eliminated, from first to last, to bring back into this game. Who will it be? Who will you choose?_**

**_The game depends on you._**

The players were sitting in a lounge. This scene is getting tiring, but everyone knows that this won't last...

"Isle Delfino, Mushroom City, and Grand Canal. Oh, and Flower Fields, nearly forgot about that. Where the hell shall we go next?", asked Rawk Hawk, slumped against the wall.

"It'll be funny if Monty was to burst in and tell us", joked Diddy.

Suddenly, as if by magic, Monty Mole entered. Everyone laughed hard at this situation.

The players were presented with a giant spaceship, looking like an enlarged variant of the Starshroom found on the Comet Observatory. Inside, it was kind of like a hollow doughnut, with small windows looking outside. The seats were lined on the inside wall, which was closed off, as it housed the engine.

"This brings back so many memories...", Rosalina trailed off. Everyone paraded inside.

The spaceship, which was apparently automated, blasted off quite suddenly, and the players had to cope with incredible g-forces. Afterwards, the entered orbit, and a rainbow-coloured structure came into view. They landed in a small house orbiting it.

Monty Mole paused, and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen...I give you Rainbow Road."

_**Kylie: **__No way! We're in the most prestigious racing circuit of all time! The final course of all Mario Kart tourneys! Seriously, I can't express how awesome it was too be there..._

_**Rosalina: **__The trip was basically a trip down memory lane. First, the starshroom, then space, and finally Rainbow Road, where I first had my taste of Mario Kart victory..._

But this time, the vehicles here weren't just _go-karts_. They were pure racing cars, with top-class equipment, an entire team of mechanics, a pit crew, a pristine engines and sparkling coats of paint.

There were eight of these awesome cars. Monty Mole introduced them to one of the team preparing for the upcoming race. A koopa troopa who was obviously the main driver greeted them.

The koopa shook all of the contestants hands. Many followers of racing instantly recognised him. Due to his championship racing status, he was regarded as a sort of celebrity in the kingdom.

Suddenly, a screen lit up. It showed the starting lineup of the day's race.

LINEUP [IN ORDER]

1. Team MOLE

2. Team Victini

3. Team Comet

4. Team Speedbird

5. Team Go-Getters

6. Team Supreme

7. Team Velocity

8. Team Bob-Omb

* * *

><p>Monty chuckled. "As you have probably figured out, this is your next challenge - and it won't be easy. If you actually finish the race, 10,000 coins will be added to the pot, and then an extra 1,250 coins for each car you overtake – so if you finish first, 20,000 coins will be added to the pot."<p>

No-one was boasting or making a witty remark. Even Rawk Hawk was silent. Many gulped.

"Not only that, you have to follow the race's rules and partake as an actual team. The race consists of nine laps; every three laps a change of racer is required. You will also need a team of pit crews to service the car after these three laps.."

"To help you with your race, we have managed to get you pole position. But don't see this as a heavy advantage, however. Trust me. This has to be one of the hardest challenges we have prepared on The Mole."

Suddenly, the screen changed to show the rules of the game.

**1. A change of racers is required every three laps. The race consists of nine laps.**

**2. A three-person pit crew is required.**

**3. Methods of disqualification includes falling off the edge, failure to comply with these rules or using unlawful methods.**

The contestants headed down to Rainbow Road's pits, where their car was waiting. It looked just like any other car in the series. Monty motioned for them to head out to the starting line.

"So, who will race?", asked Rosalina.

"My guess is for the people with previous Mario Kart experience", said the star child Lumalee. "So, that'll be you, then Peach, and finally Diddy. The pit crew will obviously consist of me, Rawk and also Kylie."

"Sounds good", agreed Rosalina.

They started their engines. A Lakitu came out and, with a light, signalled the start of the race. The cars instantly blasted off to the first turn.

* * *

><p>Team Victini instantly cut inside and took first place, as Rosalina took the turn too wide. As the princess struggled to retain control, the speed of the vehicle entered the one-hundreds. Team Speedbird, who had overtaken Team Comet, tried to overtake also, but Rosalina shunted them away with an expert turn. Next was another turn, and Team Speedbird once again to jostle with Rosalina's kart.<p>

And then, at the next turn, Rosalina attempted to drift her car. Unfortunately, the rubber on her tyres struggled for grip and her car spun out. Completely. If it wasn't for the reinforced layout that would have been a complete disaster; by the time Rosalina regained control she was not only well behind the competition, she was also on the edge.

_**Rawk Hawk: **__You drift in a Mario Kart race...not this, obviously! What a retard! _

She gunned the throttle to push her kart back to within range of the other racers. It was risky business. More than once she almost fell off, and it was only by her outstanding driving (and luck…mostly) that she was actually still racing. Soon, the third lap started – the final lap of Rosalina as driver – and the leaderboard looked like this:

1. Team Victini

2. Team Speedbird

3. Team Comet

4. Team Supreme

5. Team Go-Getters

6. Team Bob-omb

7. Team Velocity

8. Team MOLE

"Crap", Rosalina muttered, and composed herself as she edged closer to the last-placed Team Velocity. Their racer, a green-skinner Pianta, drove aggressively, and attempted to stop her from overtaking. But on the next turn, he was caught off guard and Rosalina slid inside.

"Woot! Show 'em whose boss!", Diddy shouted from the pits.

Soon, she had also gotten past Team Bob-Omb's driver, Yo'ster Egge. It was a brave move, using her vehicle to her advantage, but it paid off.

Next up was Team Go-Getters. Their driver was no other that Kooper Shelle, which was runner-up last season, and he defended her ground. The lap by this time was almost done, and soon all vehicles returned to the pits for a pit stop.

"Quick, change the tires!", shouted Rosalina as she got out of the car, motioning to her crew to start. Quickly, Rawk Hawk and Diddy carried a pneumatic wrench to the car and started to replace the tyres. Meanwhile, Lumalee and Kylie, who had already done the calculations for the amount of fuel they needed, was pouring the liquid in. Peach got in, slammed shut the door, and waited for Rawk and Diddy to finish changing the tyres on the other side. Once it was done, she blasted out of the pits, the vehicle of Team Go-Getters right beside them. The pit lane led right out to the road and the adrenaline race continued. Neither racecar gave way, but Kooper swerved outside and barged back in, knocking Peach out.

"Go back to Mario Kart, you pathetic idiot!", the blue-shelled koopa laughed.

Forced into an unpleasant situation, Peach tried to get herself back, only to find herself in last-place again. She made the situation worse by spinning out again, and as she re-started back onto the course she was more than half a lap behind. _Half a lap_. The race was over. Or at least she thought it was…

After her third lap, it was time for a driver change again. A gloomy atmosphere had by that time settled in the pits of Team MOLE, and the pit stop was done slowly and poorly.

"Come on! We're not out of it yet!", said Rawk Hawk, trying to bring some enthusiasm back.

_**Diddy: **__Only the mole sabotages when the team needs him most; yet encourages when all hope has been lost._

"Shut up", snapped Kylie. She was pouring in petrol; albeit at a much slower rate than usual.

* * *

><p>Two other cars blasted out of the pits, followed by another one. Team MOLE was the only one actually still in.<p>

Diddy went in and slammed shut the door, Peach and Rawk finished with the wheels and Kylie with the petrol, and he went out almost a full lap behind the first-placed racer.

"Crap", shouted Diddy. He was going to get lapped if he didn't get a move-on.

But then something totally unexpected happened. There was an accident between two cars – the ones of Team Comet and Team Supreme; car remains were sprayed out over the track. A pace car went on and flashed its yellow lights – and the spaced-apart racecars started to become clogged again. Which also meant that it gave time for Diddy to catch up!

And since the cars were taken out, if Diddy finishes the race a 12,500 coin count was guaranteed!

Diddy quickly got back up to the last placed racecars, which were waiting for the pace car to give its signal. After the mess was cleared up, the signal was indeed given, and the race was re-started.

"GAME ON!", shouted Diddy.

It was a large mess as everyone jostled for the lead. Diddy still was in last place, however, yet not entirely out of contention this time. He waited for his chance, then gunned it!

His momentum allowed him to overtake two more racers. That meant a 15,000 coin count. Back onto the home straight, there was no more chances and Diddy finished in a rather respectable 4th.

Upon arriving back into the pits, the monkey was greeted by many cheers and whoops. They didn't come first, but apparently Rawk Hawk decided that a celebration was in order, and thus he got out a bottle of champagne, popped the cork, and sprayed everyone with the liquid. Everyone was happy, except for the mole, but even s/he had to admit that it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

**Team Pot**

**108,000 coins**

**+ 15,000 coins**

**= 113,000 coins**

**Possible: 230,000 coins**

**Exempted: Lumalee Lumabop**

But alas, good times don't end. Monty Mole announced to the contestants that the next execution would take place on Rainbow Road itself. Many onlookers came to watch as the preparations were made.

_**Peach: **__I'm a bit tense as obviously the Mole is going for the innocent ones first, just to make identifying him or her a bit harder, I think. I must be careful._

Everything went according to procedure…or not. For Monty Mole had a surprising announcement.

"Contestants, one of you may be leaving today. But another – or the same one – may be coming back."

"Uhhhh…what?", asked Lumalee.

"Just like I said. One of you will be going today. Afterwards, there will be a popularity poll – for the fans of this show – on who they want to come back. The person with the most votes will be coming back. As there are millions watching on TV – we are currently experiencing sky-high ratings – it would be close."

"Does that mean…does that mean Luigi might be coming back!", asked Rosalina, excited.

"Or maybe Toadette!", added Peach.

"Koops! Definitely!", said Diddy. "Okay, for everyone watching this show…vote for Koops! Or else!"

"Or else what?", giggled Lumalee. Then everyone laughed.

"Its surprising that you guys are laughing, given the fact that one of you will be going home shortly", continued Monty Mole. "But that's not dwell on that fact any longer. For I present to you…your execution quiz!"

Comically, everyone stopped laughing and groaned – except for Monty Mole, which did the opposite. The questions were as follows:

**In the rowing challenge, what team was the mole in?**

**- Team 1**

**- Team 2**

**- Team 3**

[Peach: I was with Rosalina…so what team is that? Team…1? I think?]

**In the racing challenge, was the mole racer or pit crew?**

**- Racer**

**- Pit crew**

[Rawk Hawk: The racers are Rosalina, Peach and Diddy. Me, Kylie and Lumalee manned the pits.]

**Did the mole receive an exemption during this episode?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Lumalee: Only I got an exemption. And I am not the mole!]

**Was the mole first racer, second, or did not race at all?**

**- 1****st**

**- 2****nd**

**- 3****rd**

**- The mole was part of the pit crew**

[Diddy: This is like an expanded version of question 2…]

**What room is the mole currently residing in?**

**- Room 101**

**- Room 102**

**- Room 103**

**- Room 105**

[Rosalina: Room 104 is now empty, and thus not an option here. Rooms 103 and 105 are the only two completely full.]

**Is the mole male or female?**

**- Male**

**- Female**

[Peach: If a male leaves, then there will be only one left. But somehow I have a feeling that this isn't gonna happen…]

**What is the mole's species?**

**- Human**

**- Luma**

**- Monkey**

**- Hawk**

**- Koopa Troopa**

[Lumalee: This question again…]

**Does the mole have a roommate?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

**9. What is the mole's occupation?****  
>- Galaxy guardian<strong>

- Princess

- Reporter

- Professional wrestler

- Strikers captain

- Unemployed

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

- Rosalina Star

- Peach Toadstool

- Kylie Koopa

- Rawk Hawk

- Diddy Kong

- Lumalee Lumabop

Everyone was more or less tense after the quiz, and for a good reason too. One of them is going home. One by one, Monty Mole called them up. But first was the exempted.

**LUMALEE LUMABOP**

…

**Exempted**

The star child cheered.

And then…'Peach'.

The princess walked up not knowing what to think. She had a genuine chance of going home today.

**PEACH TOADSTOOL**

…

…

**RED**

"No! Not Peach!", cried Lumalee. Even the mole looked sad at Peach's loss.

"I'm sorry, but you must leave the game immediately." Monty Mole's voice was sympathetic yet firm.

* * *

><p>Monty and Peach were to be found outside.<p>

"So, Peach, did you enjoy your time on this show?"

"Definitely, Monty! I had a blast! Too bad I couldn't make it further, but…I sure had fun!"

"Or maybe you're going back", said Monty. "It depends on what the fans think."

"Please vote for me, then!", laughed Peach. The screen then faded to black.

Afterwards, Monty asked the contestants to tell viewers on who they want back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosalina: <strong>__Bring either Luigi or Peach back. Luigi's my loved one, but I think that, with him missing out on a lot, it would be challenging for him. But Peach would be awesome._

_**Kylie: **__Peach, please! She's one of my best friends – I can't stand her gone!_

_**Rawk Hawk: **__Heh…I actually don't want another person coming back and slimming my winning chances…but if I just had to choose, Luigi, maybe?_

_**Diddy: **__Koops! He was my coalition partner, and he went away…but now there's a chance that he'll come back! Please, viewers! Vote for Koops; he won't disappoint!_

_**Lumalee: **__I wish that you guys will either vote for Peach or Toadette. I want either the princess or the toad back._

_**So, viewers…you have the power…who is it? Who will you choose?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, write who you want back in a review. If I get no votes, then I'll choose the one coming back. If there's a tie between two characters, I choose one of the two which I want back more to return. But your vote may have an INFLUENCE ON THE GAME! =D<strong>

**Oh, and who is the mole? **

**And no, I didn't deliberately make Peach mole-like. There facts that the 'clues' point towards her is a MASSIVE COINCIDENCE. And some weren't clues at all, but excellent spotting regardless! ;)**

**Next chapter coming soon. **


	14. The Yoshis of Lavalava Island

**Inspired Girl: Thank you for your review, and for voting! They are always appreciated. Anyway, PEACH gets one vote. =)**

**Floopyrocks: Thank you for your review! TOADETTE gets one vote. =)**

**Dragon19kyoshi: Thank you for reading! PEACH now has two votes. =)**

**Princess Toady: Yeah, even before I started I knew it was a bad idea; what I thought was that since everyone was supporting Peach and also thinks that she's the mole, it was a chance to get her back and yet make her not the culprit, kinda like Season 4 of the Aussie version. Also, PEACH now has three votes. Thanks for your review! =)**

**Pandamonium: Thank you for your review! LUIGI gets one vote. =) Go green thunder! =P**

**Katieisawesome: Thanks for your review! TOADETTE now has two votes. =) **

**Princess Peach's Best Fan: Thank you for your review! PEACH gets another one! Also, welcome to fanfiction . net! =)**

**The part with the infrared images might be scientifically incorrect (not an expert there). If it is, apologies. **

* * *

><p>All the contestants, ex-contestants and the host were all to be found in a large room. Standing at the left wall was the executed ones – Luigi, Toadette, Koops, Toadbert, and Peach. In the middle was Monty Mole. Which left the current contestants – Rosalina, Kylie, Diddy, Rawk Hawk and Lumalee – on the right hand side of the area. Monty had a mysterious look on his face, which he always had when he had to reveal something to the contestants. He certainly liked breaking the news.<p>

Diddy was muttering under his breath; "Koops…Koops…Koops…Koops…please come back..."

Rosalina was doing the same, "Please let it be Luigi or Peach…Luigi or Peach…"

Over on the other side, the executed ones were doing the same. No-one in the room, not even the mole, knew who was coming back – except Monty Mole the host of the show, obviously.

"We shall do it this way. I will at first read out who _isn't _going back to this game, and until everyone goes and the winner is revealed."

"Firstly, most of them weren't really close. Toadbert and Koops, sorry, but you guys didn't make it."

"So I came…for nothing!", Koops sobbed. Toadbert was attempting to comfort him but it had the opposite effect to what was intended.

Monty continued, "Luigi, you are also out of contention. It was a pleasure to have you here, even for this short time, but I regret to announce that you must leave."

Luigi nodded, and the three of them trudged out the back.

"So…Toadette and Peach, its between you guys. One of you will be returning. The other meets the same fate as the other three. So…who will it be? The mushroom girl or the princess? The winner is…

…

PEACH!"

Peach was laughing and crying at the same time. She was now back! She wanted to apologise to Toadette for taking her spot, but Toadette was already running away. The other three outside were trying to talk to her.

"How can you be so cruel, Monty?", asked Rosalina.

"Well, it's a game show. I've been the host for quite some time now, and thus I've gotten used to it."

"…"

Monty ignored the contestants' glares. "So, Peach, what does it feel like to come back?"

"It feels amazing! I mean, I was executed fair and square…but, it's nice to be back!"

* * *

><p><strong>REMAINING CONTESTANTS (AFTER REVIVAL)<strong>

**Rosalina Star**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Galaxy guardian

**Peach Toadstool**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Princess

**Kylie Koopa**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Reporter

**Rawk Hawk**

_Species: _Hawk

_Occupation: _Professional wrestler

**Diddy Kong**

_Species: _Monkey

_Occupation: _Strikers captain

**Lumalee Lumabop**

_Species: _Luma

_Occupation: _Unemployed

* * *

><p>The now-six players were, instead of being at the airport, at a wharf. There was a medium-sized cruiser, operated by <em>Yo'sters Sea Lines<em>. It was boarding. Inside, the boat was old, damp and a but rusty; however, this improved at the players' rooms.

After a few hours abroad the ship, it once again docked on land. The contestants marvelled at the untamed wilderness that was...Lavalava Island.

"Feels so nice to be here!", said Rosalina, commenting on the salty breeze.

Monty Mole then asked for a jungle explorer, four experienced photographers which could stay camouflaged, and another which was experienced with helicopters to volunteer roles for the next challenge.

But, like always, before Monty could explain this any further, he asked the contestants to choose.

Diddy instantly remarked, "I'm an experienced bushwalker, and this doesn't seem to be too different from my own DK Island, so I'll be the explorer."

Lumalee then asked to be the helicopter one, as she stated that she was scared of staying camouflaged in a wild jungle. That left Kylie, Rosalina, Peach and Rawk Hawk as the photographers.

Monty led Diddy aside first, and lent him a map. "Your challenge is to get an artefact – an ancient wooden carving – from the mayor of the Village of the Yoshis. You are to get there and back – without the photographers from seeing your artefact. When we get back, if they all have a photograph of it, the challenge is lost. Naturally, it's better to lose them before you even get to the village, as they don't know where it is."

Monty then started to talk with Lumalee. "Your helicopter is over there – an experienced pilot will be driving. You may command him to go left, go up, go down etc. As I said, Diddy's job is to retrieve an artefact without the photographers getting a photo of it. And thus, you must get a photo of each photographer from your helicopter – since the photographers, if you have a photo of them, their photos of the artefact will not count."

"Sounds simple enough", Lumalee smiled.

As Monty Mole then moved towards the "photographers", he broke into a smile. A smile he often wore on his face when he deceives someone, lies, or breaks bad news.

"I lied to them", he said. "Long story short, Diddy will try to evade you guys with an artefact and Lumalee will try to take pictures of you on her helicopter. However! For this challenge to be successful, each and everyone one of you guys will need to take a clear picture of Diddy's artefact and not be spotted by Lumalee."

* * *

><p>And so it started. Diddy looked at his map for a while, then sprinted away. He was fast.<p>

"Diddy, wait! We're on your side!", said Peach, trying to explain.

"As if I'll believe you! You were tricked by Monty, or you want exemptions!", said Diddy, and ran faster.

Rosalina, Kylie and Rawk were trying to keep up.

"There's so much mosquitoes here!", Rosalina whined, before stepping right into a puddle of mud. "Yuck! My dress!"

Kylie laughed. She was a bit more adapted to this type of environment, and yet even she had a hard time trying to catch up.

Meanwhile, Lumalee clambered onto the helicopter which was set for takeoff. Her pilot, a green yoshi, was already at the aviation controls. Lifting off, Lumalee steadied her camera which she was given. Due to the dense foliage and bushland surrounding the island. This is impossible – you can't see anything! She thought. _There must be some catch to this…_

Diddy knew that he was drifting of course – he desperately wanted to confirm his location on his map, or otherwise he'll never find that village it all. And yet, if he paused, the others will catch up. There was still a rustling in the bushes behind him.

He pulled out the tattered map. If wasn't very accurate – it only said that the Village of the Yoshis were located close to the jungle's centre. The trees were closing in and the bushland more dense and dark, so he was going the right way, correct?

Up ahead were some toxic-looking Piranha Plants. They snapped violently at him, but luckily couldn't reach. Their stems were quite extendable though, and Diddy jumped back, before continuing on his journey. Suddenly, he burst into a magnificent clearing – and what a sight it was! Before them, and slightly down a slope, there was a large settlement of Yoshis – with houses made of wood, straw, bamboo, and every other thing imaginable. Their skin was all of different colours – red, green, cyan, blue, purple – just to name a few. They were preparing for the evening, bringing in firewood from the wilderness. There was also many melons and fruits stacked up on giant tables. It was not very large, but it was definitely cosy, and the people there were friendly.

A red one ran up to them. "Welcome to the Village of the Yoshis!", he stated excitedly. "You'll like it here, there's a strong sense of community. Do you – oh, and your friends – plan on staying?"

_Friends_? Diddy thought. And then he saw the photographers behind him. Crap…they're still here.

"Nah, although I'd love to – I'm from a game show, you see. _The Mole_", he clarified. "And I guess that Monty had told you that we're here to grab an artefact."

The red one's face brightened. "The Mole, you say? We'll, we've definitely heard of it – we watch it every night at that old TV of ours! Pleased to meet you – Diddy, is it?"

The monkey and the dino shook hands.

"Well, the kids will be pleased to meet you – they are always deciphering and talking about the clues on the show. The Mole is all that they blabber about nowadays. Well, I shouldn't be wasting your time any more – I'll notify the leader and bring the artefact to you."

"Uhhh…no!", suddenly blurted out Diddy. "I'll come with you...and see the...err...artefact." Thinking of an excuse, he said, "I…err…want to see what the leader's house looks like!"

The leader did certainly live in a large house – not that large, but large for a Yoshi village. As Diddy entered, the photographers did too – and Diddy told them to go outside.

"Why?", asked the yoshi, puzzled. "Aren't your friends coming in?"

"No", hastily explained Diddy. "The game show forbids them to see the artefact. I must go in alone."

Kylie tried to object, but the red yoshi believed what Diddy said.

Inside stood the village leader. He was a larger, laidback with normal green skin. He handed Diddy a wooden carving of a yoshi.

"Now take good care of that", said the leader. "It was found, thousands of years ago, by a yoshi child as he was exploring the forest. Legend has it that it's a gift from the gods. It is rather a sacred object in our society."

Diddy said that he understood, and he started to walk out the front door – when he saw the other contestants. He suddenly made a break for the back door.

Lumalee tried her camera. There was an infrared function on it. Upon being selected, the helicopter hovered over to the village of the yoshis. The four contestants were instantly spotted – as Yoshis were cold-blooded, yet the contestants of hawks, koopas and humans were not. She instantly took a picture of them all. Afterwards, she smiled, knowing that she had just helped add a hefty sum to the team pot.

"Dammit, there he is!", shouted Rawk Hawk, and the four started to follow the runaway monkey. But it was pointless. Diddy was gone, and since the contestants couldn't get back to the port, a couple of Yoshis had to lead the way for them.

* * *

><p>Diddy and Lumalee were triumphantly waiting at the dock. "You guys! Hurry up! We stopped you ruining our chance to get 20,000 coins!"<p>

"Or really?", said Monty slyly. "I lied to you. The true way to win this challenge is for them to each have a snapshot of that artefact you got. Sadly, it has gone completely the wrong way, so no coins will be added to the pot."

**Team Pot**

**113,000 coins**

**+ 0 coins**

**= 113,000 coins**

**Possible: 250,000 coins**

**Exempted: None**

"Now contestants, the friendly Yoshis of Yoshi Village have kindly invited us to a feast this evening! Exciting, isn't it? It's still afternoon though, so do what you like! Feel free and explore this island of wonders!"

The contestants trekked through the bush. It was night, and a full moon cast eerie shadows over the trees. A slightly breeze made the rustle in the wind, and the entire place was haunted and bone-chilling (and literally too…it was quite cold). The forest seemed cold and mysterious – which was why Yoshi Village, illuminated by torchlight, seemed so welcoming.

"We don't normally go around at night", said a purple Yoshi walking beside Diddy. "It is said that supernatural monsters stalk these woods."

"Obviously, I'm a camper and even I refuse to go about here…", said Diddy.

The large leader welcomed the new visitors to their 'humble village', and laid out across many tables was their 'humble feast'. There was a plethora of fruits – pineapples, apples, oranges, coconuts, melons, peppers, berries, and even a durian or too. There was no meat, obviously, due to the dinosaurs' dieting habits.

"Whoah, now that's a lot of fruit you got there", remarked Lumalee.

"Not really", muttered Monty Mole to her. "Yoshis are known to be big eaters."

Diddy couldn't resist the urge to grab a banana.

"Not so fast!", said Monty Mole.

"One of your challenges may have ended, but another has begun…"

* * *

><p><strong>And so another chapter draws to a close! <strong>

**Who is the mole? What is the next challenge? Who will be executed? Who do you think will win**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Originally, this was gonna to be set on Yoshi's Island, but seeing that Lavalava Island isn't that much popular, and there is actually a Yoshi Village, it was the perfect setting! **

**Next chapter coming soon. Oh, and this is the fastest update on this fic so far. =)**


	15. Welcome to the Jungle!

**Pandamonium: Sorry *sweatdrop*. More people voted for Peach…er…as for the updates, I just got motivated that time. And this one was particularily delayed due to the number of assignments and tests I had.**

**Princess Peach's Best Fan: She is a Mario character, there is just a possibility that she doesn't go by that name, in that chase I just went along with what she said and the name they gave her on the trading card. Of course I'll reveal the clues. Also, creating an account isn't so bad, it allows you to publish fanfiction! **

**Princess Toady: Thank you for your review! =D Also, CONGRATS!**

**Floopyrocks: Thank you for your review! **

**Sorry for the long wait, peoples! Teachers decided to give us SEVEN assignments PLUS three tests in only one week! I mean, who does that? :/ Oh yeah, and I've been playing way too much PKMN Mystery Dungeon. But that won't happen again, since the holidays are coming up =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

"Another challenge?", started Diddy. "But…we're starving…"

"I promise that you can eat after you finish", said Monty. "But in the meantime, let me tell you about this challenge. You can see many fruits laid out in the feast here. Your task is for each of you to find each of one of the following fruits in the jungle."

_**Lumalee: **__I admit it, I'm scared of that place…I just don't like going near it…_

When he saw the worried glances of the contestants, he laughed. "There are no dangers in there, obviously! Unless you call falling off a cliff as one…but you'll be alright. We even will give you torches, and a phone to call us if you get completely lost. That probably won't happen, as we've started up a large campfire; you can see the smoke from far, far away."

"Now, back to the original topic. Each one of you must find either a dash pepper, blimp fruit, pumpkin, melon, and finally a banana – for every player it must be different. Also, there is a totem pole in that jungle with many carvings of Monty Moles. Climb to the top of it, and an exemption is yours. You have 1 hour minutes to complete this challenge. To help you, we have provided all with walkie-talkies – everyone's is on the same frequency. This challenge is worth 10,000 coins. Any questions?"

"Yes", said Kylie. "Can we please eat first?"

"No you may not, as I already said", continued Monty firmly. "Any proper questions?"

There were none. "Why don't you get started, then?"

"I can get the blimp fruits", offered Rawk Hawk.

"I'm tempted to go looking for bananas but pumpkins are easier, so I'll collect them", said Diddy.

* * *

><p>Peach, Rosalina, Lumalee and Kylie were standing right by the campfire. The boys had took off already, but they were trying to be more tactical.<p>

"Kylie, you can go with Lumalee if you want, and I can go with Peach. You two can search the southern part, whilst we do the northern", said Rosalina, trying to organise the group. "You collect the dash peppers and coconuts, while we do the melons and bananas."

"Okay, cool", smiled Kylie. "Come, Lumalee, let's get started."

"I don't like the woods", whispered Lumalee. "It gives me the creeps, and it's sending off bad vibes."

Kylie laughed. "Don't tell me you believe in that spiritual stuff. And come on – the sooner we finish this, the sooner we eat!"

* * *

><p>Diddy was trekking by himself. He may not like the jungle at night, but being around that fool Rawk Hawk was even worse. He had already stumbled on a banana tree, but that was not his to collect. But then he found some wild pumpkins growing nearby in the undergrowth, at a completely unconventional area. But who cares? Diddy got the hunting knife he always carried with him and sliced the vine in half. Since it was so heavy, Diddy started to work his way back to camp to deposit the fruit.<p>

The forest was getting thicker for Rawk Hawk. Trees, shrubs and bushes were literally brushing against his entire body. He was looking for some of the fruits, but he was also focusing on finding that totem pole. He had no luck so far, though. But when he was about to turn back, he found what he was looking for.

Some pulsing blue, circular fruits found atop a small tree. They were blimp fruits, no doubt. It was said that they gave special powers to Yoshis that consumed it. The fighter pocketed it and prepared to return.

Lumalee looked uneasily around – not at her objective, but at anything that could potentially harm her. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"What's that?", she shrieked.

"Relax. I think I found something", laughed Kylie. She reached inside a bush and took out a dash pepper. She smiled.

A group of melons were within sight next. Kylie instantly radioed to the other two girls over her walkie-talkie about its approximate location. After that has been done, she continued on – when she saw something…

…it was the totem pole. Above it was a certain green card.

_**Kylie: **That'st just...awesome!_

Eying it greedily, she proceeded to climb. Luckily all reporters had climbing lessons back at the Koopa Kronicle, for it was certainly hard. Soon, she got to the top, got the green card, then returned to Lumalee like nothing has happened.

**Challenge Update**

**Completed – Diddy, Rawk Hawk, Kylie**

**Searching – Peach, Rosalina, Lumalee**

**Exempted – Kylie**

"The melons and the bananas", said Peach, surveying the area. "Now where could they possibly be?"

"Lavalava Island is quite peculiar", said Rosalina. "Don't expect them where you want them. It's strange."

* * *

><p>"Whenever I think of coconuts, I think of the beach", explained Lumalee. "Do you think that's where they are?"<p>

"Well things are certainly out of the ordinary on this Isle, but hey, it doesn't hurt to check", smiled Kylie.

They found a rather sandy beach nearby, and they scanned the surrounds for coconuts. There were none to be found, however.

"Crap", said Kylie, as she and Lumalee moved on.

By then, the last shimmer of sunlight had disappeared beyond the horizon. Peach and Rosalina were still looking for their items in vain. With only ten minutes left, things weren't looking too good.

"Dang…I hate how the challenges are now difficult to the point where they are bordering the impossible", said Peach. "We only have nine minutes until game over."

"Where are the melons!", shouted Rosalina desperately.

Kylie and Lumalee had finally found a coconut tree. "Get it down", said Kylie. "We don't have much time."

"And how do you expect me to do that?", asked Lumalee sceptically.

"What do you mean? You're a luma floating in the air for crying out loud!", shouted the reporter.

Lumalee laughed and then went to shake a coconut down from a tree. The challenge then ended a few seconds after and was declared a failure.

_**Back at Yoshi Village – 2 minutes earlier**_

Diddy checked his watch anxiously. "Oh come on! Where are the others? I mean, there's only two minutes left!"

"It's not really like Kylie to take so long like this", thought Rawk Hawk. "I don't mean to brag, but she's a reporter, and even I don't take that long, and I only wrestle!"

Diddy was thinking thoughtfully. He had an idea in his head, but he was wondering if he should say it out loud.

"You know, I admit that I didn't like you at the start…with your attitude, and all that…but as the game progresses, I kinda think now that you're not that bad. In fact, I really want to start a coalition with you. So what do you think? All the way to the finals?"

"Of course! Coalition it is, then!", said Rawk. They then high-fived each other.

_**Rawk Hawk: **__It's nice to have someone here that actually befriended me, I guess…I didn't like him at first, we didn't get off to the best of starts, but hopefully this will change. _

Monty Mole was standing nearby and couldn't help but smile to himself. But there was only half a minute left, and it was not possible for this challenge to be completed in time, and he motioned to a couple of Yoshis to go and search for the competitors still in the jungle.

"Yum, am I _hungry_!", said Kylie. She was ploughing through the fruits and snacks laid out over the table, and was enjoying an especially juicy star-shaped fruit.

"Well, I've always been a carnivore but this doesn't taste too bad. Meat is still better, though", said Rawk Hawk.

"Haha, but still, nothing beats a good banana", said Diddy. Everyone chatted through the night, illuminated by the torches that sat glowing at the end of the long wooden table. After this was all finished, it was indeed late, and Monty Mole showed the contestant a log cabin. It was situated at the very end of Yoshi Village, whose layout makes it look like a street.

Inside, there six beds. They were all rather small and yet surprisingly comfortable. Everyone dozed off, knowing full well that the execution was tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Pot<strong>

**113,000 coins**

**+ 0 coins**

**= 113,000 coins**

**Possible: 260,000 coins**

**Exempted: Kylie Koopa**

A couple of sleepy girls stepped out into the morning rays of sunshine. Monty Mole, as well as Diddy and a couple of Yoshis, was already up, eating their breakfast at the table. It, like all other Yoshi meals, consisted of nothing but fruit.

"I hope you slept well last night. You should thank the Yoshi leader for your comfortable rooms. Otherwise you would have slept in that dark eerie forest."

"Yeah, thanks", said Lumalee to no-one in particular. "Can we eat now?"

"Of course you can", said Monty. "Let's wait for the others and then get this execution underway."

Rosalina and Kylie were up next, followed by Rawk Hawk. They too had a hasty meal before joining Monty Mole at the edge of the forest. Everything was set.

"Guys, you know what'll happen. Do the quiz, and then the eliminated will be revealed. I hope you're ready", said Monty Mole in a monotone voice.

Everyone proceeded to the quiz. The questions were as follows:

* * *

><p><strong>1. In the bushwalking challenge, what was the mole's role?<strong>

**- Retriever of the artefact**

**- Photographer**

**- Aerial photographer**

[Lumalee: Well, I'm not the mole that it's either the first or second option…]

**2. Did the mole receive an exemption during this episode?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Diddy: This question especially concerns Kylie. I think I'll say no.]

**3. In the fruit search, did the mole search for an ability fruit or a 'normal' fruit? **

**- Ability**

**- Normal**

[Kylie: Ability fruits are so-called as they give powers to the user; such as the Dash Pepper or Blimp Fruit.]

**4. Did the mole successfully retrieve his or her fruit?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

[Rosalina: Everyone except for Diddy and Rawk failed that challenge.]

**5. Is the mole male or female?**

**- Male**

**- Female**

[Lumalee: There are two males; and yet four females.]

**6. What room is the mole currently residing in?**

**- Room 101**

**- Room 102**

**- Room 103**

**- Room 105**

[Rawk Hawk: Rooms 103 and 105 are still full. 101 and 102 are down to one person. 104 is empty already.]

**7. Does the mole currently have a roommate?**

**- Yes**

**- No**

**8. What is the mole's species?**

**- Human**

**- Koopa Troopa**

**- Hawk**

- **Luma**

**- Monkey**

**9. What is the mole's occupation?**

**- Galaxy guardian**

**- Princess**

**- Professional wrestler**

**- Reporter**

**- Unemployed**

**- Strikers captain**

[Rawk Hawk: Everyone except Peach could be the mole. I need to be careful.]

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**- Rosalina Star**

**- Peach Toadstool**

**- Kylie Koopa**

**- Rawk Hawk**

**- Diddy Kong**

**- Lumalee Lumabop**

* * *

><p>Monty Mole looked at the line of contestants that stood before him. "I know who will be executed next. But, before that happens, I would like you to share your thoughts - just for our viewers' sake - on who you want gone, and who you want to continue, aside from yourself."<p>

_**Rosalina: **__This is a tough one. I want my friends, Peach, Lumalee and Kylie to go forward, and I can't really choose one of them. That'll be kind of unfair. The person I want gone is Rawk Hawk…you know._

_**Peach: **__I hate questions like this. I think that, as the show progresses, we've really bonded together and are starting to understand ourselves as well as others very well, and to be suddenly confronted with a question like this…I don't care who progresses and who goes. That's only fair._

_**Kylie: **__Difficult question…well, I guess it simply comes down to the person who knows least about the mole. Or just luck, as I don't even know much. I have an exemption, however, I still want either Rosalina or Peach to progress._

_**Rawk Hawk: **__Diddy should continue, obviously. But just being in a coalition doesn't make me automatically not weary of him – he sabotages, and he could start a coalition simply for me to cross him off the suspect list. And that's not going to happen._

_**Diddy: **__I don't think I'll answers will even have an impact on the game, but…honestly, I don't want anyone to go. They deserved to make it here – except for the mole of course, and I still am not completely sure as to who that person might be. I want Rawk Hawk to make it through regardless, though._

_**Lumalee: **__I can't…I can't really answer this. Peach and Rosalina are my best friends, but…Kylie is also great, I also like Diddy and first impressions aren't always right with Rawk Hawk. As for whose going…I totally flopped the quiz, so I think I won't make it to the next round. Sigh…_

* * *

><p>Monty Mole smiled. "It was interesting to see your comments as to who you want to leave, and who you want to go through to the next round. But, as many of you guessed, it really doesn't matter. So, without further ado, I'll ask you, one by one, to step up and see your score. First, it's…."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA, cliffhanger! *killed* Okay, okay…it's not like it's over…I'll update sooner next time, I assure you…<strong>

**Also, did you suspect the Diddy-Rawk coalition? Who do you think will be executed next? Who is that mole? Reviews would be awesome!**

**Until the next chapter…thank you for reading! **


	16. Sweet and Sour

**Apologies for the late chapter.**

**Inspired Girl: Thank you for your review and your suspect list! =)**

**Pandamonium: Sorry, all will be revealed this chapter. =) Also, thanks for sharing your suspect list.**

**Princess Peach's Best Fan: Thank you for your reviews! =D**

**Princess Toady: Yeah, oversight by me. The exempted was changed at the last minute...again. Thanks for your review! =D**

**OMG OMG OMG: So…you mean this clue you found points towards Kylie? How does it? It'll be cool if you could explain, since I'm curious to know (that DOESN'T mean Kylie is the mole other people…I just think that it may be misinterpreted…or do I?). *shifty***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 <strong>_

Monty Mole chuckled again, "but first, as you guys can see, there is only one exemption. But he's a surprise – even though you've already done the quiz, _you have the chance to get another one_."

"Uhhh…what?", said Lumalee. "Another? What do you mean, there was already one?"

"Of course. Kylie, show it if you would." Kylie Koopa smiled and withdrew the exemption card from her pocket. "I got this on the totem pole."

"Indeed you have, Kylie, and I'd be very wrong if this doesn't shake things up a bit! To obtain this exemption, you must bid on how much money you are willing to pay for it _from _your team pot. The person with the highest sum will get the exemption, and that person's sum will then be subtracted from the pot."

Rosalina sighed, "I've seen this on another season of the mole, and I honestly didn't like this much. All the betrayals..."

Monty Mole started, "1,000 coins to start. If you want to raise the money, feel free to call it. Just don't let it drop too much, or everyone else will never forgive you!"

"Two thousand", said Rawk Hawk simply, almost immediately.

_**Kylie: **__We already have much less than half of the possible number of coins in the pot. If this gets out of hand, it'll be a disaster._

"Four thousand for me!", contestanted Kylie.

"Five thousand", said Peach. Monty Mole smiled at the contestants attempts. "Going once for four thousand coins!"

"Seven thousand!", said Rawk Hawk, quite suddenly. The contestants were uncertain again.

"Uh….eight thousand?", said Diddy. "I bid eight thousand coins."

"Going once for eight thousand, then", said Monty. "Going twice…"

"No! _Ten _thousand!", said Rawk Hawk.

"Eleven!", Diddy increased the number.

"Twelve! Twelve thousand coins!", said Rawk Hawk.

No-one else dared to bid any higher. "Going once…going twice…Sold!", Monty Mole handed over the exemption to Rawk Hawk. "But everything comes at a price. In this case, it's 12,000 coins."

_**Peach: **__How selfish of him…just when my opinions of that wrestler are beginning to change…_

* * *

><p><strong>Team Pot<strong>

**113,000 coins**

**- 12,000 coins**

**= 101,000 coins**

**Exempted: Kylie Koopa, Rawk Hawk**

* * *

><p>"Okay, since the exemption has already been awarded, let us progress with the executions!", said Monty Mole. He took out his trusty laptop and started to type names onto it.<p>

**KYLIE KOOPA**

…

**EXEMPTED**

Kylie returned to her seat. The champion wrestler also gave his in.

**RAWK HAWK**

…

**EXEMPTED**

"Yes!", he thought to herself. He was now amongst the still to-be-decided top five.

"So…that leaves you four", said Monty Mole solemnly. "That gives you are twenty-five percent chance of going home – or is it? For it has been extremely close – there has been, once again, a tie. So…the goner will be the slowest. The question is, who is that slowest person?"

_**Lumalee: **__I really, really hope that it is not me. I have come to enjoy this..._

"I was pretty slow…I knew this would be close", said Diddy. "Hopefully I'm not the one gone…"

Monty Mole's smile widened. "Why don't you come and see, then?"

**DIDDY KONG**

…

**GREEN**

The monkey gave a sigh of relief, and joined the Koopa and the Hawk at the other side. Both of them welcomed them.

"Mate, I'm sure glad that you made it through", said Rawk. "Welcome to the top five!" The two friends then cheered.

"But for you guys, that's not good news, for your chances have risen from twenty-five percent to thirty-three point three", continued the host. "Rosalina, if you may, come up and see your score."

The star princess walked up to the podium, fingers crossed.

**ROSALINA STAR**

…

**RED**

She gasped, and she felt dizzy. She was now the latest victim of the mole. Everyone else did not believe what had just happened.

"Well, that's only fair, I guess. Good luck everyone else", she smiled for the last time before exiting with Monty Mole.

Peach was crying. "This…why did this happen? She was the best player of them all!", she sobbed.

_**Rawk Hawk: **__I can't believe I'm saying this, but Rosalina surely was a team player in the game. Sure, she failed many challenges and didn't exactly help the team that much, but he was liked by everyone, and was a friend to all. _

_**Lumalee: **__Rosalina is my first and closest friend, and she always will be. I still remember how she saved me, and how her and her family of lumas welcomed me to the observatory…she will indeed be missed. I could say that from this point on, I'll be playing for Rosalina. _

Afterwards, Rosalina and Monty Mole could be found outside the building. "So, Rosalina, to sum it up, how was it, the time on this show?"

Rosalina laughed, "it was the most fun and interesting experience I've ever had in my life. I'll certainly cherish these memories."

Monty Mole grinned; "Thank you! What was your favourite challenge?"

"Hmmm, it's hard to say, since I didn't do as well as I would have liked on most of them. I think it has to be the show as a whole and the friendships I made while I was here."

"Well, thank you Rosalina. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Monty Mole, and until next time, good night! Be sure to watch the next episode, only on Toad TV!"

* * *

><p><strong>REMAINING CONTESTANTS <strong>

**Peach Toadstool**

_Species: _Human

_Occupation: _Princess

**Kylie Koopa**

_Species: _Koopa Troopa

_Occupation: _Reporter

**Rawk Hawk**

_Species: _Hawk

_Occupation: _Professional wrestler

**Diddy Kong**

_Species: _Monkey

_Occupation: _Strikers captain

**Lumalee Lumabop**

_Species: _Luma

_Occupation: _Unemployed

Kylie pondered for a moment, then said, "Is it just me, or is there a certain rhythm to these executions? I mean, Toadette and Toadbert were coalition partners and friends. Next thing I know, Toadette received the boot. And Rosalina and Luigi both entered. Luigi was gone only for him to return as Rosalina's loved one! Isn't that strange to you?"

Lumalee was sceptical of Kylie's theory, "So what are you hinting at? Rosalina's gone, she can't exactly sabotage now, and besides, it doesn't explain the Diddy-Koops coalition."

"It kind of does…wait…there's something else not right here. I mean, Diddy gets with Koops, Koops is gone, Diddy then becomes partners with Toadbert, only for Toadbert to be kicked off also! And now he's with Rawk…isn't that odd? A bit too enthusiastic, maybe?"

"Yeah, it does…maybe. I think I'll go to my room now, I need to get something", the star child replied and left.

Kylie moved over to where Peach was sitting, "How are you? You look kinda glum."

She was twirling some string. "I am... First there's Toadette, now Rosalina…the mole is doing despicable things, and I don't want to become the next victim."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be."

"Oh really? I believe that the mole will attempt to get me out through any means possible. I mean, I'm not a suspect here, I was voted back by the fans, remember. And yet the mole wants as much genuine contestants as possible to hide behind. Me? I'm just a flaw in his plans."

"Or _**hers**_", reminded Kylie. "The mole could very much be female."

_**Peach: **__It was strange for Kylie to say that. You'd think that we're all friends and such…but no, she seems really insistent that the mole is female, which is rather peculiar if you ask me…_

"Now where's Monty Mole at?", asked Diddy. "I mean, it's not like him to be _this _late."

"No-one asked you, jungle freak!", Rawk Hawk fumed.

"Well someone's in a bad mood today", Diddy laughed in a chimpanzee-like way. "What's the problem?"

"Dammit, I'm hungry! I'm always in an angry mood when I'm hungry!"

"Um…guys, I think this challenge has to do with breakfast", said Kylie slowly.

"What do you mean?", Diddy cocked his head.

"I _mean_", said Kylie, "Monty may be unlikeable, but he always gives as the necessities – such as food. It's not like him to not give us anything."

"Oh really?", asked Lumalee, "I don't think so…remember how our fruity feast was delayed for an hour?"

"Well, yes…you do have a point."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the most amazing and unexplainable thing happened. A huge, gaping hole opened up in the roof as if by magic, and candy poured out. It was like a tower, only it wasn't that large. There was also a recorder on top of it.<p>

"Contestants, this is your next challenge, and feel free to dig in!", the voice said. "But is your eyes larger than your mouth? For this challenge to successful, you have to eat this all. This challenge is worth 10,000 coins."

"But it isn't even large!", said Diddy. "It's tiny! It won't even fill our stomachs!"

"But these aren't _ordinary _candy", said Monty in the recorder. "You'll see…"

At once everyone started. There was a large cake which Rawk Hawk started eating, while the girls got some chocolate. Diddy's lollies were all more or less banana flavoured, and it seemed as if this challenge would be rather easy.

"Boy, is this delicious!", Rawk Hawk remarked. "This cake is awesome!"

"It's nothing compared for the ones _I _bake", said Peach.

Lumalee did not eat much, however. Instead, she was looking through the tower, trying to spy any exemption cards. Exemptions were all over the place these days on the show. And not only did she not find anything, she toppled the tower and sent it crumbling to the bottom.

"Oh gee, thanks", Kylie rolled her eyes and continued eating.

The number of candy decreased rapidly. It didn't even look hard. But then…

"Waaah!", said Rawk Hawk, and started _crying_. "No, no…waaah! I feel sad! I..I...! I-I can't…", he wailed.

Diddy was confused. Rawk Hawk had never cried before...and he wasn't even the type to cry.

"What the hell!", shouted Kylie. "What is happening? And why do I feel so _angry_? F*** this show! Seriously!"

Meanwhile, Peach started to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. She started laughing for no reason and her speech became slurred. Soon, she was rolling around on the floor, clutching her sides.

Rawk Hawk sobbed harder and harder while Kylie started swearing and raging. Diddy watched this and was more and more confused. What was going on?

"Oh my god, oh my god!", said Peach. "Make it STOP! Hahahahaha, stop rhymes with flop! Flop stop! Hahahahaha!"

Lumalee was growing more tense. "Guys! Cut it out! We need to finish off this pile of candy!"

Kylie looked around and cursed at Lumalee, using words so inappropriate the directors had to cut it out. Lumalee, feeling insulted by her friend, started to eat…she wasn't going to lose this...

But Rawk Hawk the wrestler was crying up a storm. "No! No! I don't want to leave anymore! This is….waaaaah!"

No-one noticed in all their confusion that a timer had hit zero. "The challenge has ended", announced Monty promptly as he stepped inside the room. With him were a few burly Sledge Bros and Piantas.

One of the Sledge Bros and a Pianta headed over to Peach and forced her mouth open, and poured in some glowing red fluid. Soon, her laughter stopped and she was looking around in confusion.

Kylie was way more resilient and they had to pin her against the wall and also gave her the liquid. She spluttered and cursed before eventually drinking it. She, too, returned to normal. This dose was also administered to Rawk Hawk.

Finally, they went to Diddy. His eyes were strangely out of focus, and looked bored. After drinking, he looked lively and like his normal self again.

"Seriously…what happened? I feel like I'm gonna puke…", announced Rawk Hawk.

Monty Mole smiled, and got out an artefact. Peach's mouth gaped on. "That's…that's…"

"Yes it is", said Monty. "What most people _don't _know about the Vibe Scepter is that it can also influence objects. Yes, the candy you ate had vibes in them, and then they therefore effected you."

"So we failed the challenge?", Kylie groaned.

"Look around", said Monty. "I don't see any candy, do I?"

"That means…?"

"That Lumalee saved your mission and ate it all", finished Monty Mole. He pointed to Lumalee, who had started to act rather peculiar and was also given the antidote.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Pot<strong>

**101,000 coins**

**+ 10,000 coins**

**= 111,000 coins**

**Possible: 270,000 coins**

**Exempted: None**

* * *

><p>"Now, have a good day, and do what you want. Your next challenge is not until this afternoon."<p>

Everyone trudged out of the room, The Mole with them. While the others thought about what the next challenge is, The Mole was thinking about how to sabotage it.

* * *

><p><strong>There was a hidden clue in this chapter. Anyway, please review, and once again, apologies!<strong>


	17. Sports Stars

**[GUYS I'M NOT REVIEWING MY OWN FIC AND I AM NOT PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE ELSE! DOUBLE ACCOUNTS ARE NOT ALLOWED AND WOULD GET ME BANNED ON THE SITE IF I WERE TO DO THAT! THANK YOU!]**

**[SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED YET BUT I WILL DO IT SOON, WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS!]  
><strong>

**RawkHawkisawesome: You mean you think Lumalee is the mole? Thanks for the review!**

**Pandamonium: Rosalina was my fav too! The reason I eliminated her was because I thought everyone hated her! Okay…curse this…and don't worry, I **_**won't **_**perform anymore 'resurrections'. ;) Thank you for your review!**

**FFWSInspired Girl: Thank you for your review!**

**Alvitanny4ever: Thanks for your suspect list and for your review! **

**Inspired Girl or FFWS (2): For me, making doubles accounts would be a bit too risky, as it is blatantly against the rules. As for the update times, sorry about that. School's on these days. Thank you for your review! =D**

**Princess Toady: Yeah, they lost way too much so its only fair that they'd win. Thank you for your review! =D**

**Leafpenguin: Thanks for the fav and the review! In fact, if you haven't reviewed, maybe I wouldn't have updated and/or stopped writing, heh heh heh… *sweatdrops***

**I completely and utterly screwed my school report so updates so updates will become slow. Sorry for that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Room 101: Diddy]<strong>

Diddy Kong flipped through the journals of his diary, looking for something that could come in handy. He decided to write down the suspicious behaviour of the day before flopping down onto his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>[Room 102: Peach]<strong>

Peach used this spare time to write the day's events in her journal. As she was smart enough to write down all the mole clues in her journal also, she was trying to decipher them in the process. Feeling satisfied, she closed the green book, put it in her trunk, and got out her Nintendo 3DS; soon she was into a game.

* * *

><p><strong>[Room 103: Lumalee]<strong>

With Rosalina's recent departure, the star child found, for the first time, that she was incredibly bored with no-one to talk to. She had befriended Rosalina for a long time, ever since they had been on the observatory, and she was still in shock as to what had happened. Surely…surely it did not happen? She did not feel like interacting with the others and so she decided to remain in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Room 105: Kylie and Rawk Hawk]<strong>

"Heh…", said Rawk Hawk, looking through all the fan mail he just got from the paratroopa postal officer, Parakarry. They were urging him to return to the Glitz Pit. "Dumb fans…don't know what they're talking about…", the wrestler laughed.

"Oh come on, show you're fans some respect", rebutted Kylie, propped up against a wall. "I mean, if _I _got any fan mail, I'd be totally freaking out."

"Unfortunately, you're a loser while I'm not."

The reporter just rolled her eyes at this statement.

"It's strange", said Kylie. "After all these weeks together…its strange how I hardly ever talked to you", said Kylie to Diddy.

"Yeah, same thing here", said Diddy. "I guess the fact that everyone else is gone brings us all closer."

"Hmmm…both of us have lost coalition partners. But in a different perspective that's not really a bad thing. I mean, we're talking here because of it."

"I know, right. I mean, when I first started this…I'd never think to start a coalition with an idiot", said Diddy, and laughed a bit.

"Um, how is that even funny? Monkeys do have a weird sense of humour…geez…", she said and walked away back to her friends.

"Ah yes, it seems as if you guys are finally opening up to each other! Well, almost…", muttered Monty Mole quietly. "The contestants last time were way more talkative, and they were all weird and stuf… Anyway, it's time for the next challenge!"

Five cards were laid out in front of the contestants. "Each of these describes a particular sports star in the Mushroom Kingdom", said Monty Mole. He then laid out five further cards. "Now, these are the five sports that you will be competing in. You can pick and choose which sports star you want to verse, and at which sport. Naturally, you want yourself to know the sport well and yet for the star to be new at it, as everyone must beat their star at the respective sport. On the line is 20,000 coins."

"Okay, then, let's see. _A small black bird. Always speaks with exclamations. _Now who could…that be?", asked Kylie.

"Here's another confusing one", said Diddy, choosing another card. "_Also known as Boss Packun_. Again, what the hell…?"

Peach spoke up; "Now here's the sports. There's strikers…then gliding…sprinting…wrestling…oh, and finally, basketball."

Lumalee thought for a while, "I guess we could safely put the _small black bird _as the glider…I mean, wouldn't that be all too easy for him. Besides, I remember distinctly Mario telling me, after one of his galactic adventures, about a black jibberjay that challenged him to race…on Fluzzard, was it? That's him. Black Jibberjay."

"So, which sport are we gonna put him down as? Strikers? Sprinting? _Wrestling!_" Everybody laughed at that statement.

Rawk Hawk said, "Well, lets figure the rest out. _Whitish Boo with helmet and goggles._ Ummm… Basketball, maybe?"

Peach confusedly asked, "But Boos can fly! Couldn't he – or she – be the glider?"

"No, that's Black Jibberjay. I'm sure of it", said Lumalee firmly. "And I'm playing basketball against him. I'm an accurate shot."

"Okay, fine then, how about the fourth one: _Whitish creature with purple wings and a red ball on his head", _read out Diddy from the card.

"Moogle, obviously", figured out Peach. "Played us in a basketball tournament. He's good…so, what are we gonna put him down as?"

"Well, he can float, so gliding will be almost second nature to him. I guess wrestling."

"It's not. But here's the final piece of paper: _A ghastly looking spearman that will drag you through the gate to the netherworld_", read out Kylie Koopa.

"That's Craw-Daddy", confirmed Rawk Hawk. "One of the wrestlers at the Glitz Pit. Except he doesn't even wrestle; he throws a spear around. I mean, he may talk tough, but he's a total wimp."

"So he'll do sprinting", thought Diddy thoughtfully.

"Which means we'll have to sort out "Boss Packun" and the "Whitish Boo with Helmet and Goggles", said Peach. "And only gliding plus strikers remains."

"Isn't this easy?", asked Kylie Koopa. "The Boo is doing strikers. Obviously."

"But there are quite a few boos in the strikers league", said Diddy. "You know, I'm in it. Although I can't remember one with Helmet and Goggles", he admitted.

"Well then, you'll definitely know who "Boss Packun" is", replied Peach.

"The name does sound familiar…but…", mumbled Diddy.

_**Kylie: **__Ummm…what the heck? Who the hell apart from the mole forgets the players in his own sport?_

"I don't care. The Boo is doing strikers and Boss Packun gliding."

"Which means that, apart from Lumalee, who is playing b-ball, the rest of us have to choose our sport."

"I'm wrestling. I'm gonna teach that Moogle what a _real _wrestler does!", Rawk Hawk exclaimed, bulging his muscles.

"And I'm the strikers guy…you know me", smiled Diddy.

"So, there's Kylie and me, doing either sprinting or gliding", said Peach.

"I'm gliding. Not that fast…but I've taken gliding lessons. You never know what you'll come across as a reporter."

"Okay then. That seems to have sorted itself out", said the princess.

* * *

><p><strong>[Striking – Diddy Kong]<strong>

The brown monkey walked into a strikers field. It wasn't anything special, rather, it was just a small patch of lined grass where some Toads could practice for a while after they got bored. Dirt was showing and the entire place looked as if it hasn't been tendered to in years.

At the far side of the field, "a boo with helmet and goggles." Diddy did not know him, however.

Monty Mole introduced him to the boo. "That's Spooky Speedster", he said, and the boo waved. "Along with Il Piantissimo and Koopa the Quick, he's a part of the most successful relay team in Mushroom Kingdom history."

"How do you play this? Do you just…kick the ball?", asked the ghost timidly, unsure on how to play the game.

As Diddy was about to delve into a in-depth explanation on the sport of Striking, Monty Mole cut him short. "No, all that we're doing here today is a simple goalie game. One person kicks goals, the other acts as goalie and tries to stop them. Five balls each. Then vice versa, until the person with more goals is declared the winner."

The Spooky Speedster volunteered to go first. He, having no physical feet, bumped his body against the ball, which was sent flying – right to the goal. Diddy easily caught this.

…But then he fumbled the ball and it dropped in.

_**Diddy: **__What can I say? I've never done goalkeeping before, dammit!_

The second shot went in the same motion, but the monkey was more precautious this time. He easily got it and threw it back.

The third went in a high, arcing motion. Diddy Kong looked up, only to find the sun blocking out everything and watering his eyes. The ball went through again unnoticed.

The fourth ball didn't even make it to the net, which left the final one. Spooky Speedster concentrated hard, the ball went flying forward, straight at the goal…

When it touched Diddy's glove and fell harmlessly to the ground. The roles were reversed.

Once again, the Spooky Speedster was new at this. Shooting was Diddy's proficiency and all but one (which curved out-of-bounds) went in. Diddy was declared winner.

Monty Mole then led him into a viewing room, where he could see the other players' progress.

* * *

><p><strong>[Gliding – Kylie Koopa]<strong>

As Kylie Koopa was waiting for her opponent, she tied herself onto her hang glider. It was made for two; a toad instructor also got on, who would take over at any moment if she lost control of the craft. Suddenly, a monstrous piranha plant with a full set of limbs stormed over and clambered onto his.

_Petey Piranha_!, Kylie thought. _Lol, that just means the glider will break under his immense weight._

The signal was given and Kylie jumped up. For a moment she thought about taking a few snapshots with her camera, but pushed that thought away.

There was luckily no headwind and Kylie made stable ground; and Petey did not stand a chance. She won first place by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sprinting – Peach]<strong>

Craw-Daddy and the Princess lined up at the starting line. It was a peculiar sight. One was dark and suspicious; the other outgoing and overly sweet. Craw-Daddy did not look that fit, which made her wonder how he got into the Glitz Pit – maybe with all that mysterious darkness of his…

The gun went off and both "athletes" instantly sprinted forward. Craw-Daddy started to lag behind as Peach pulled ahead.

And then she tripped.

Over her own shoe laces.

Diddy was not happy. "What the hell! And you're meant to give it all for the team, mate! Utterly despicable! Why didn't you tie them before you race!"

Kylie was trying to comfort Peach who looked as if she would suffer a mental breakdown. "There, there, it's not your fault…"

But a thought lingered at the back of her mind. _What if it is? What if she is the mole?_

Lumalee was a tad upset that she couldn't shoot some hoops but otherwise was okay. Monty Mole dismissed the players for the day. They all went in their separate directions, a bit too annoyed to talk. But it was Rawk Hawk who picked up the clue of the day.

_Do judge a MOLE by its COVER_

He pocketed it, but not before someone else noticed. Diddy Kong.

"Hey. Mind if you let me see that clue?"

"What…clue?", said Rawk Hawk, pretending to act all idiotic.

"Come on. Give it to me."

"And why should I?"

"Because I have…this."

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is crap about this chapter, yea, I know. I PROMISE TO FIX IT ;) (...if I have the skills to do so)<strong>

**Have a nice day, please review, all the usual things. ^^ I don't expect to get many now since I haven't updated for such a long time…but it doesn't seem right not to finish this fic. ^^'**


End file.
